The Tangled Web We Weave
by konwin
Summary: My best friend asked me to break up Albus Potter and his girlfriend. Crazy right? Even crazier I said I would do it. Merlin what have gotten myself into.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She's the star in this scene

There's no way to deny she's lovely

Perfect skin, perfect hair

Perfumed hearts everywhere

Tell myself that inside she's ugly

Girl Next Door- Saving Jane

* * *

><p>I love the smell of fresh coffee in the morning. It reminds me of my Mum, who grew up in the States, and still prefers it to tea.<p>

I still have yet to figure out why she likes it better. Between you and me, coffee might smell wonderful, but it tastes horrible unless a whole bunch of sugar and cream has been added.

Someone placed their hand on my shoulder, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Morning Ry," Morgan said, as she slipped onto the bench next to me.

"Morgan, how come you're sitting over here this morning? You know McGonagall is handing out our schedules today, and we have to sit at our house tables."

"Relax Riley, don't get your knickers in a twist. I just want to check out the view before heading off to join my fellow Puffs." Morgan answered before she began scanning the area around me.

"The view?" I questioned, as I took a bit of fruit.

"Yes, the view!" she answered, her voice growing impatient.

Her brown eyes were now locked in on someone who was sitting further down the table from where we were sitting. I wearily followed her gaze, and located the person whom she was watching with rapt attention.

"Really Morgan, Al Potter? Have you ever even spoken to him? Does this mean that you're going to begin stalking him?"

Morgan looked over at me, glaring.

"What do you mean stalking? I don't stalk anyone!" she said, defending herself

I laughed and shook my head

"Just keep telling yourself that, Morgan."

"I do not stalk people, Riley! I just-" she paused "I casually observe them from a distance!"

I smirked.

"Morgan, observing is the sa-"

But I didn't get to finish, before she interrupted me

"And to answer your second question, yes, he has talked to me"

"When?" I demanded.

"We were partners in Defense last term." she said smugly.

I vaguely remembered that we had D.A.D.A. together. Unfortunately, I was partnered with Marshal MacLean, and was too busy warding off his advances to pay attention to who Morgan was partnered with.

"Did he say anything to you that didn't have to do with Defense? Cuz you know it doesn't count if it's about the class you're in." I asked a bit skeptical.

She started to speak but I cut her off.

"Nor does it count if you talk about the weather."

She shut her mouth again, scowling. I smiled at her. Her pretty face was blank for a moment as she thought, but then her dark brown eyes lit up.

"He told me that his brother, James, was moving to the States to play Quidditch!" She shot me another smug smile.

"What! Why would James go to the States to play? James is way too talented to play for any of those teams! Did Al say which team he was playing for?"

Morgan just shrugged her shoulders.

"I've never followed Quidditch, you know that. Anyway whatever team James is playing for is beside the point. What really matters is that Al talked to me!"

Before I could respond to her, someone slid onto the bench on my other side.

"Morning Ry!" Rose said cheerfully

"Aren't you so excited to begin lessons? I kno-"

Rose stopped speaking normally, her sparkling blue eyes were reduced to slits as her eyes fell on Morgan.

"What are you doing here Davis?" she asked, every word tense.

"I was just having a word with my best mate," Morgan replied snootily.

"Oh, don't push it, Davis. Everyone knows Riley is my best friend." Rose said, as she angled her body away from the table, and more towards Morgan and I.

"Guys, I mean girls," I interrupted, before an all out girl smack down began in the middle of the great hall " I am both of your best mates, and both of you are mine!" I continued sensing the tension still growing.

To this day, I'm not sure what happened between the two of them. All I know is that we left fourth year glued to the hip, and came back for fifth year broken apart.

I know that whatever happened occurred over the summer, but every time I asked about it, both of them would just change the subject. After three years of trying to figure out what happened, I've chosen to leave it alone.

Both Rose and Morgan continued to shoot daggers at the other as I sat in the middle, uncomfortably munching on a piece of toast.

Well, this is turning out to be a fun tension free breakfast. What a great way to start the term.

"Hey Rose." a deep voice interrupted the silence that had descended upon us.

I let out a sigh of relief, and looked up to thank the person who had just rescued me from being smothered in the tension filled air.

Speak of the devil; Al Potter was standing there next to Rose, his emerald eyes meeting my blue as he looked over at me.

"Oh, hey Riley!" he said when he noticed me.

"Hi Al" I said with a smile. I felt Morgan stiffen next to me, as Al's eye fell on her face.

But Al's face remained blank, and showed no recognition.

"Hey, I'm Al," He said politely, nodding his head in her direction, sending his already messy hair tumbling into his eyes.

Morgan's face fell.

"Morgan Davis." she said gruffly.

Al turned his attention back to Rose.

"So Rose, I was wondering if-"

But he was cut off, as a petite blond girl came up to him pulled him down to her level by his tie and kissed him. After a few seconds, they broke away from one another. I noticed that Al was blushing slightly, a small smile on his lips.

"Sorry ladies, but I just can't resist him in this uniform." Claire Bouvier, said turning to us and flashing us a bright smile. She turned back to Al

"McGonagall is just about to start passing out our schedules, so I have to go back to my table. Love you!"

She gave him another kiss, and then hurried off to the Ravenclaw table, her magically shortened skirt swishing behind her.

"Really Al, does she have to be all over you in public?" Rose asked looking up at him.

Al just smirked at Rose, and sat down on the bench next to her.

I turned, and looked at Morgan, whose face was blank as she was staring off into space.

"Earth to Morgan," I said, as I waved my hand in front of her face.

Her eyes slid over to mine, and I could tell that she was hurt more by Al and Claire's PDA than she would like to let on.

"Well Ry, I have to get back to the Hufflepuff table."

Morgan swiftly stood up, and walked away without looking back.

As I walked into Charms class, I spotted Morgan's shiny brown hair, and made my way over to sit with her.

"I'm glad we have at least one class together," I said, smiling at her.

"Riley, how long have we been friends?" she asked. This question caught me completely off guard, and I just looked at her for a moment.

"Um since we were nine… So like six almost seven years."

"Exactly," Morgan said, looking over at me her eyes bright. "Now, since we've been friends for such a long time, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?" I responded skeptically. Morgan had never done anything like this before, and I had no idea where she was going.

"Oh nothing major. I just need to break Al and Bitty Bitch up so he will date me."

"What? Excuse me did you just said that you want me to break Al and Claire up so then you can date him? Can you please repeat yourself cuz that can't be right." I said, laughing a little at the end. She had to be joking right?

"No, you heard me correctly. I want Al for myself, but he doesn't know who I am. You, however, he knows so you already have an in. All you have to do, is get them to see that they aren't right for each other, while introducing me to him, and then once they call it off, I can swoop in and help Al get through the break up and he in turn, will fall madly in love with me. He will never think about Bitty Bitch again!"

I just stared at her. I'm surprised that my jaw didn't hit the floor.

"What have you been smoking? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Do I look like I'm fucking with you?" Morgan asked. Her dark brown eyes were hard and there was no trace of laughter in them.

"Morgan, this will never work," I said with a sigh.

"Come on Ry! I never ask for anything, you've got to help me do this!"

Damn it, she was using the puppy dog eyes. I hate the puppy dog eyes. I have no defense. I could feel my resolve slipping.

"Fine, I'll help you." I said as I laid my head on the desk.

Morgan squealed in glee next to me.

"Oh thank you, thank you, Bitty Bitch will never know what hit her!"

Merlin, how do I get myself into these situations?

**Hello Readers,**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue on to the ones that follow. Reviews of any kind are welcome. They help make me a better writer. The song at the top of the page is Girl Next Door by Saving Jane. It definitely fits Morgan's view of Claire. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find

That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift

* * *

><p>Transfiguration has to be my worst subject. If it weren't for the fact that I wanted to be a healer, I would drop it faster than you can say Quidditch.<p>

When would I want to transform a rat into a goblet? Do you know how many diseases rats carry? And now you're expecting me to drink out of said rat glass? I don't think so. Maybe that's my problem; I don't see a need for it in everyday life, so I don't invest myself in it. Thank God I passed my O.W.L.

"Hey McCarthy, fancy seeing you here," A deep voice said as they pulled out the chair next to me.

I froze instantly. I knew that voice. I picked my head up slowly.

Please Merlin, let it be anyone but him.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and looked over at the person sitting next to me.

Fuck.

Of course it would be MacLean. Last year, I was forced to be partners with him. You see both of our last names start with M and Professor Hoffman got extremely creative and partnered us in alphabetical order. Not just in Defense, but Transfiguration too! At first things went pretty well. I blew a couple of things up, you know the usual, but then he just got creepy. Always commenting on how good my arse looked or something of that nature.

Anyway, he started asking me out, since I'm not attracted to arrogant pricks, I turned him down. I guess he doesn't take no for an answer, and we ended the term with me kicking him in the balls by "accident". I thought he would have taken the hint but I guess not.

"I thought I would do us a favor and sit by you because you know that Hoffman is just going to partner us like he did last year." He shot me a cheeky grin, and I swear he almost blinded me with his magically whitened teeth.

I grimaced at him

"Can't wait to start," I mumbled

He just blinded me with his smile again. Apparently he just doesn't pick up on sarcasm.

He continued to talk about himself and how his summer was amazing and how he spent it hooking up with different girls. Every now and then he would take a break in talking about himself and instead hit on me or make some comment on my appearance.

As if hearing the details about how many birds he shagged would suddenly make me attracted to him.

"Enough about me" Oh My God was he actually going to take a break from talking about himself

"How was your summer? Did you hook up with any fit blokes?"

"No." I said not looking up from my doodle that I had been working on while he talked.

"Oh, couldn't get me out of your head?" He asked cockily "You know McCarthy all you have to do is ask, and I can help you live out all of your sexual fantasies."

Ugh. I can't believe this guy. He's such a jerk; I don't know how I'm going to survive another year with this tool.

Please Merlin, let there be a way for me to be free of him.

Almost as soon as I finished this thought there was a loud noise in the back of the room.

I whipped around in my chair, grateful that MacLean had shut his trap for a moment.

Al and his mate Liam were both clutching their sides in laughter. It was at this moment that Professor Hoffman moseyed into the classroom. I swear to god he doesn't move faster than a turtle.

"Good afternoon class, I see that many of you have partnered with the same people as last year. For many of you these will remain the same." I frowned. Damn it, I was going to be stuck with MacLean again. "However, there are some changes I wish to make."

My head instantly lifted. Could it be? I had a chance, a small one at that, to have a new partner.

"First Miss. Quinn I would like you to switch with Mr. Jordan and partner with Mr. Harris. Mr. Smith you will now be partners with Mr. Jordan. Next, Miss. Ross your now partners with Miss. Kelly. Mr. Lewis your now partners with Miss. Wilde."

Hoffman was quiet for a moment as he reviewed his notes.

"Well, that's all the changes I'll be making for the moment." Professor Hoffman said with a clap of his hands for emphasis. Three seconds after he had finished speaking. See moves like a turtle I tell you.

I felt my stomach plummet. Fuck, this class is going to suck even more than normal.

"Now I would like all of you to get out you books and turn to page ten."

Above the noise of everyone pulling out their books, quills, and paper, there was the distinct noise of laughter from the back of the room.

"Ah" Hoffman began again. "I have one more change I wish to make. Mr. Owen, you and Mr. Potter are not longer partners."

"But Professor!" both Al and Liam began at the same time.

"No buts gentlemen, I've given you plenty of warnings. Now Mr. Owen, switch with Mrs. McCarthy."

"What?" I asked stupidly. Oh bugger did I just say that out loud?

"Miss McCarthy, I would like you and Mr. Owen to switch places. Your new partner will be Mr. Potter."

I could hear Liam gathering up his things. I nodded quickly and began to do the same. I jammed everything in my bag quickly, ready to be away from MacLean and his wandering hands.

"Don't worry love; I'll just be a few rows away," MacLean whispered to me as I stood to leave.

I shot him a disgusted face, as if I would ever want to be around him again, and made my way to the back of the room. I gave Liam a small smile as I passed him.

He smiled back, and I felt myself melt a little. With his dark hair, dark eyes, killer cheekbones, and rocking bod (if I do say so myself), I found a tiny portion of myself attracted to him. I mean you would be crazy not to be. However, my sources tell me that he's interested in someone. Lucky bitch.

I sat down next to Al and began to take my supplies out.

As the class settled down, and those of us who were switched grew accustomed to their new places, I quickly said a few silent thank you prayers to Merlin for getting me away from MacLean.

Hoffman slowly, as far as I know I'm not the only one who's considered shooting a rapid fire jinx at him to get his ass in gear, made his way over to the podium and began the lecture.

I fervently began taking notes. He may not move very quickly, but he talks ridiculously fast. It's my last year in school, and I need to buckle down and score some amazing marks on my N.E.W.T.'s

I was having trouble keeping up, and soon I found myself so far behind that it was a lost cause. I debated on pulling out the recorder I kept in my bag for situations like this, when I noticed that Al wasn't taking notes at all.

In fact it didn't look like he was paying attention at all. He must have felt my eyes on him for he turned to meet my gaze. I looked at him quizzically, but he just grinned and began doodling again.

Now I was interested. It's our final year and Al doesn't even seem to be bothered with the information being presented to us. Eventually my curiosity won out and I grabbed a piece of scrap parchment and scribbled

**Aren't you going to take notes?**

I pushed it over to him. He glanced down and wrote back.

_Don't need to, I know this already._

Huh. How does he know advanced transfiguration? We hadn't even done any of this stuff before.

**How?** I wrote

_You know Rose's Mum?_ He looked up at me and I nodded my head after I finished reading

_Well she tutored Rose and I this summer_.

**Ew why? Isn't summer supposed to be our free time away from school and everything that goes along with it?**

Al chuckled softly

_Not if you're my aunt. She wanted us to have a jump-start on this year so we would do well on our N.E.W.T's. unfortunately Mum and Dad agreed. So twice a week Rose and I found ourselves being tutored in a different subject._

**Ouch**

_Tell me about it._

I could tell this was the end of our conversation and didn't try to strike up a new one.

I looked over at Rose, who like Al wasn't taking notes. Instead she seemed to be examining her fingernails.

I spent the remainder of the class period wondering what I would have to do to be tutored for free by Mrs. Weasley.

When the bell rang I jumped. The lesson was done already. I looked down at my page of notes and sighed. Looks like I'm going to be taking notes from the book again.

Morgan was waiting for me when I made my way out into the hall.

"How was class with shit for brains?" Morgan asked. She knew about my great dislike for MacLean.

"Well, actually," I began. However I was cut off as someone called my name. Turning around I was shocked to discover that it was Al.

"You know, I noticed that you didn't take any notes either McCarthy. But I don't think it was because you were tutored in the subject all summer. If you ever need help let me know" Al said with a smile as he walked down the hall.

"Who you knew that you were so observant Potter? Yeah, if I need help you'll be the first to know."

Al nodded his head and then disappeared into the crowed heading in the opposite way.

"Do my ears deceive me or did Al Potter just offer to tutor you in transfiguration?" Morgan said excitedly her brown eyes locking into mine.

"Yeah, apparently his aunt tutored him all summer" I replied as we began to make our way to the great hall for dinner.

"Hot damn. This is just the in we need. Now all you have to do is chat him up about me and get him to break up with Boobs"

"Hold on, who's Boobs?" I asked

"Claire" Morgan said to me as if it was the simplest thing in the world

"I thought she was Bitty Bitch?"

"I've changed my mind, Boobs is just so fitting. I mean have you checked out her rack? It's huge!" Morgan said quite forcefully.

"Oh" was all I could manage. To be honest I never noticed Claire's chest. I guess her shirts were tighter in that department. Come to think of it she often unbuttons her blouse to a semi scandalous level.

As we walked Morgan babbled about her day, how her classes were, how much she hated Claire, and how she and Al would have such pretty children.

"You will do it won't you?" Morgan asked leaning in close.

"Do what?" I asked. Honestly confused.

"Break Al and Boobs up"

"Oh, of course. I told you I would didn't I"

Morgan smiled at me

"You're such a good friend Ry"

I smiled tightly at her. I just hope I would be able to keep my promise.

**Hello Readers,**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are a wonderful thing. I love hearing your thoughts about the story. Also the song at the top is You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. Which is fitting considering how Morgan is feeling right now. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Look at her blouse, Ry" Morgan said in a loud voice.

"First of all stop talking so f-ing loud. Do you want to get us kicked out?" I whispered. Don't ask me how, but Prince was still here, amazing hearing still intact. If anything in her old age she had gotten less patient and battier.

"Second, who am I supposed to be looking at? I asked looking up from the transfiguration essay I was writing. This subject is going to be the death of me. It's a miracle I've made it this far.

Morgan rolled her eyes at me as if the person she was talking about was the most obvious thing ever. No offence to Morgan, but she is a bit of a gossip.

" Boobs" She hissed through her teeth slamming the Witch Weekly magazine she was reading down on the table. Apparently she didn't have mountains of homework. Even though we were two weeks into term.

Lucky Bitch.

" Look at her Riley she has three buttons undone on her shirt."

" Oh, I didn't even know she was here" I said as I scanned the crowded library for her.

" How did you not notice she was here?" Morgan asked. Sounding almost offended that I don't keep tabs on her all the time. I just shrugged my shoulders in response.

" The male population has increased by double since she placed her arse in that chair" Morgan continued.

I hadn't noticed till now that we were surrounded by more testosterone then previously. All the tables in the surrounding area were made up with boys seventh year down to fourth, and sitting at the very center of it all was Mrs. Claire Bouvier herself.

" So you agree with me right? Her blouse is open to much." Morgan said again.

I glanced over again at Claire. Sure enough she had three buttons undone.

I looked over at Morgan and sighed to myself.

" Morg you do know that you have three buttons undone on your blouse as well right?" I asked.

Morgan quickly glanced down.

"I'm wearing a camisole under mine so my chest isn't on display" she said looking back up at me " I'm also not wearing a push up bra. So my boobs aren't spilling out all over the place"

I laughed quietly at her. Leave it to Morgan to make her self come off better. Suddenly her face changed. She quickly opened her magazine becoming extremely absorbed in some story. Probably some article about how to charm a wizard or make your-self look more like a Vela.

I glanced around to see what made Morgan discontinue her rant about Claire.

I should have known. Al and Liam had just come in and were sitting with Claire.

From the looks of it they had just come from Quiddich practice. Their hair was damp from the showers. Both were wearing tight tee shirts. Having not changed back into their school uniforms. I love Quiddich both the game and the players. Both boys looked quite fit if I do say so myself. Claire said something that made both of them smile. Damn those smiles that make you want to turn into a puddle of goo even when their not directed at you.

I looked back over at Morgan, who was still holding up her magazine to her face. I could see her eyes and she wasn't reading. She was staring over the pages watching Al.

"Morgan" I whispered. " Why don't you just go over there and talk to him."

She glanced over at me. Lowering her magazine so I could see her face fully.

" How could I do that? Especially since he's sitting with Boobs. Do I just walk up and start talking?"

"Yes" I sighed, "Just go say hi"

"But he doesn't even know my name and we only have one class together and no homework so it's not like I can go ask him for help. Also, Oh fuck I hate her" Morgan said her brown eyes narrowing.

Once again I glanced over to Claire's table.

From what it looked like Al was leaving and Claire seized the opportunity to give him a good-bye kiss. One that involved wrapping her arms around his neck and smashing her chest to his. After a few long moments Al pulled away placing a quick chaste kiss on her cheek and began to walk away.

As he and Liam were walking back down the isle to head towards the entrance I caught Al's eye. He gave me a small smile and a slight wave.

Suddenly inspiration struck me. I had to get Al to meet Morgan again. I healed up my essay and mouthed, " Help me!" Al then grabbed Liam's arm and steered him over to our table.

"Hey Al. Hey Liam" I said once they were sitting down.

" Hi Rye bread" Liam said flashing me a smile. " Who's your friend?"

" Oh, I'm so rude. Al, Liam this is Morgan. She's in Hufflepuff."

" Nice to meet you" Morgan said as she shook Liam's hand.

Al glanced at her and gave her a smile.

" I remember, we met the other week at breakfast"

" Oh, yeah, that's right, I forgot about that" Morgan said.

I shook my head slightly. This is not the time to play dumb Morgan.

Al turned back to me.

" So what's causing you so much trouble that you had to flag me down"

"Have you written the transfiguration essay on how to do human transfiguration?"

Al nodded his head.

" Will you proof read mine? Since Morgan isn't taking transfiguration I can't use her to do it for me"

" Yeah, all right" Al said reaching forward grabbing my essay from out of my hands.

I smiled at him.

" What would I do with out you Al"?

" Fail transfiguration," He said smirking up at me. His green eyes looking over and meeting mine. I stuck my tongue out at him. And he shook his head turning back to my paper.

It was quite for a few moments. Morgan said nothing she just traced circles with her finger around on the table.

I kicked her under the table. I didn't get him to come over here for nothing. She jumped and looked at me. And I mouthed, " Start talking". Al was to involved in my essay to notice and Liam wasn't paying attention.

" So" Morgan began. Liam looked over at her. " Did you guys just come from practice?"

"Yeah" Liam answered nodding his head.

" That's good"

" Yep"

It took all I had not to bang my head on the table. Al hadn't even responded once he was to engrossed in my paper his eyes flying rapidly over the page.

" What position do you play?" Morgan asked Liam. I could tell she was relaxing becoming more comfortable.

" I play chaser. Al over there is the keeper and a damn good one at that. Right Al?"

Al just nodded.

" You'll have to pardon my best mate he can only focus on one thing at a time apparently. Don't know how he manages to keep track of the Quaffle and all the players at once"

Morgan laughed and Liam smiled at her. His warm brown eyes shining.

" Morgan doesn't follow Quiddich," I said.

" What!" Liam yelled. This earned him a glare from Prince " Sorry" he whispered.

" How do you not follow Quiddich?"

" I don't know I just don't think it's all that exciting" Morgan said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Man, I've never met a fit bird who didn't like Quiddich"

Morgan just blushed, looking back down at the table.

" Liam, since you follow Quiddich and since your best mates with Al do you happen to know what team James got signed to. I know its in America but that's it."

" Yeah, James is in the States. He's playing for some new team out of Virginia. They only just formed two years ago. One of the main reasons James went with them". Liam said tilting his chair back and stretching.

" Why because their young and lack experience?" I asked.

" No" came Al's voice startling me" Because he wanted to make a name for himself with out having to live up to expectations. My brother may be a wicked flyer but he's lazy. Didn't want to be on a well-known team and have to live up to the team's standards. You did a good job on the essay. Only a few grammar mistakes but the contents fine," Al said as he handed my paper back to me.

" Thanks" I said.

"Well I'm going to head back to the common room bye Riley. It was nice to see you again Morgan" Al said as he got up.

" Ill come with you" Liam said. " See you later Rye bread. It was nice to meet you Morgan".

" Bye" both Morgan and I said in unison.

Both boys walked away leaving behind them the smell of their cologne.

" Isn't he dreamy Ry" Morgan gushed as we made our way out of the library.

" You didn't say more then two words to him," I said shifting my bag to my other shoulder.

" Not my fault, he was just so focused on reading your essay. He just looked so damn adorable concentrating on it"

I rolled my eyes.

" Whatever you say Morgan".

"Hey, Riley wait up" a voice called out from behind me. I turned around only to see Claire walking towards us and I stopped. I have dealt with Claire in the past. We were acquaintances but nothing more. Never before has she stopped me in the hall to talk about something other then lessons and since O.W.L.'s we've only had potions together and that's her best subject.

" Sorry to keep you guys" she said once she was level with us. She paused for a moment to tuck a stray peace of blond hair behind her ear.

" Its no problem" I said. Morgan on the other hand said nothing remaining stiff beside me.

We continued our walk down the hall Morgan on my right and Claire on my left.

" So how are classes going?" I asked breaking the silence.

" They're good. Care of Magical creatures is really interesting this year," Claire said in her high smooth voice.

"That's good" I replied.

" So" Claire began. " I was wondering what Al and Liam were doing at your table tonight?" I could tell she was trying to keep the frosty tone out of her voice but it just barely leaked through.

" Oh" I should have seen this coming. Claire might be very popular but she was a mega bitch when she wanted to be. " I'm sure Al has told you that were partners in transfiguration"

" He may have mentioned it" Claire said her tone hardening still.

" I asked him if he could read my essay for me" I finished glancing over her. I had never realized how short she was. I'm only 5'6 and she barely reaches my chin.

" Oh, well just wondering because he said he had a TON of home work to do and had to head back to the Gryffindor common room to finish it and that he had just come down to the library to see me" Claire said sweetly.

Oh my god! Was she trying to make me feel guilty because Al came over to my table and read an essay when he could have been doing homework? Merlin I hate girls.

" Well ladies this is where I leave you. Au revoir" Claire said turning down a corridor her hips swinging. I noticed her voice was back to its sugary sweet quality.

" What a bitch. Was she really checking up on Al" Morgan asked

" I guess," I said continuing to walk down the hall.

" Possibly trouble in paradise? If the trust is already going it won't be to hard to break them up," Morgan said with a smile.

I grinned back at her.

This may be much easier then I thought. Now all I have to do is get Morgan to talk around him and it should be smooth sailing.

**Wow 2 chapters in 2 days! I hope you guys like this chapter. Reviews of any kind are appreciated :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" Come on Lucy, help me out here! You know I don't know the counter spell!" I heard a voice yell over the noise of the crowded common room.

I guess trying to nap in one of the armchairs by the fire on a Friday night may be more difficult then I thought.

It seemed like everyone and their brother was in the common room except for my friends, hence the nap I'm trying to squeeze in before they return. It seemed like everyone I knew played for the house Quiddich team. Unfortunately I lack the broomstick skills that both my siblings possess and was not picked to play when I tried out during second year and have never attempted again. Rose on the other hand, who is also terrible on a broom apparently she got it from her Mum, used her organization skills and ability to make strategies/ plays to become the teams " Everyday needs supervisor". She called her self this, because she didn't like the title of towel girl. This meant that even though she wasn't on a broomstick she still had to attend all evening practices and watch them and tell them what they needed to work on in order to make things happen. To me this seams like it would be the Al's job since he's the captain, but then again he is also playing and tends to miss things. She's had this position since third year.

Over the roar of noise that had been the common room all evening I heard my name.

" Ry Ry were back" I turned around to see a whole group of people standing in Quiddich robes looking around for someone.

" Over here guys" I called out waving from my seat.

My sister Bridget was the one who saw me first and drug the rest of the team over to me.

" Hey Riley, how's your Friday night been?" Bridget asked sitting down on the floor.

" Loads better now that all of you guys are back, I thought I was going to die of boredom"

Everyone burst out laughing and I took this opportunity to scan their faces. All of them were covered in sweat and grime, although how they get so dirty when their only flying is a mystery to me, with wind swept and tangled hair. They all also were wearing large smiles, especially Al and Liam. This couldn't be good.

" So Rye bread got any plans for the night?" Liam said as he casually sat down in the seat next to me.

I eyed him suspiciously.

" Well as of right now no. I was waiting for Rose to get back and see what she was up to. Why?"

"Well" Liam began looking over at Al for support as the rest of the team stood around watching our conversation. " I heard from Maggie"

"Maggie who?" I asked.

" You know Maggie Brown, the red head who's in Ravenclaw and is best mates with Claire".

I nodded my head. I did know Maggie; I just never really associated with her unless we were partners in class.

"Well she told me today in Charms that there's going to be a…." He paused thinking of the right wording " a small get together in the Room of Requirement tonight and I was wondering if you want to come."

I looked at him. This wasn't the first time I had been invited to a party in the Room of Requirement, but it was the first time Liam had asked me to go to one. I stared at him and I saw his eyes briefly flit over to someone standing with the team and then back to me. I followed the direction of where his eyes had been and found myself looking at Rose.

I cocked my head at her and she shook her head furiously mouthing the word no over and over again. I was about to turn back to Liam and tell him that I just wasn't feeling up to a party tonight when a movement above Roses head caught my eye. Al was standing behind her mouthing something, but I couldn't make it out.

Scorpions will bother?

What? That makes no sense. Maybe if I squint. Hmm

Scorpius will be there. Al mouthed again.

Oh! I almost said out loud catching on. Al and Liam, as well as everyone else who was friends with Rose Weasley, knew that she had taken a bit of a fancy to Scorpius Malfoy the past few weeks of term. They wanted Rose to go to party so she could talk to him. They also knew that if I didn't go she wouldn't go.

Well, that just wont do.

I turned back to Liam.

" Liam, I would love to go to the get together," I said with a wink.

"Excellent" Liam said with a smirk. I heard a groan behind me.

"Does this mean you'll go to?" Al asked looking down at Rose.

" Apparently, since there's going to be nothing else to do besides hang around with third years" Rose said into her hands.

"Brilliant, will see the rest of you lot there." Al said as he and Liam made their way up the boy's staircase to their dormitory.

I turned back to Rose. By this point the rest of the team had dispersed, gone to get themselves ready for the nights festivities.

"You just couldn't say no could you?" Rose said as she stamped past me heading up the stairs to our room.

"You know Rosie a party might do us a bit of good. It's been at least a month since we let off any steam" I said as I scrambled up the steps after her.

Rose stopped a few steps ahead and turned around smirking at me.

"This has nothing to do with the fact that it was Liam who asked you right?"

I felt my face flush.

"No" I stammered out. Just because I think he's fit as hell doesn't mean anything, also how on Earth did Rose know I secretly fancied him?

" You sure about that Ry?"

" Yes" I said coolly

" So the fact that I see you constantly ogling his arse has nothing to do with you saying yes?"

" And the fact that you constantly ogle Scorpius's has nothing to do with you saying no?" I countered.

" Toushe" Rose said as she turned and walked up the rest of the stairs into our dorm.

Do you know how fast time flies when you've had one to many shots of fire whisky? The 'small get together' Liam had been talking about earlier had grown into a full on party. There were people everywhere; music was playing so loud the chandelier was rattling. Someone had also managed to acquire a large amount of adult beverages and I found myself way past tipsy.

Slowly I made my way through the crowd where Rose was sitting with a group of people. Glancing around, as I sat down next to Rose, I saw that Liam and Scorpius were there. As well as Al and of course Claire, who had seated herself snugly into Al's lap. Thank Merlin Morgan wasn't here (she had something going on with her fellow puffers apparently) she would never allow for us to sit here. Or if we did she would bitch the whole time about Claire. Honestly she was beginning to annoy me about the whole situation. Its like she just didn't believe that I was working on breaking them up. These things take time, and I wasn't too comfortable with the whole home wrecker thing. Its not normally part of my personality.

" Any one up for a game of Smack?" Scorpius asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

" Yeah, I'm up for a game. As long as those who play don't blab about what happens the next day" Liam said as he glared at a brunet who was sitting a few people over to my left.

"Its not my fault" the brunet girl practically screamed looking like she was on the verge of tears.

I see some people can't hold their alcohol

"No ones saying it is your fault Colleen, just try to keep the information to your self next time" Maggie Brown said as she rested a reassuring hand on the girl's knee.

" I will. I promise it wont happen again," Colleen said a bit desperately.

I looked around blankly. I had attended these parties in the past but I have never played this game before. I leaned over to Rose seeking an explanation.

" How do you play this?"

Rose tilted her head towards me to me. Her breath smelled sweet like fire whiskey.

"Well, its kind of a combination of ten fingers, and truth or dare. When it's your turn you have to come up with something that applies to you, something good mind you no lame stuff like I've never left Europe. Everyone who it applies to as well has to take a drink. Then anyone who else who it doesn't apply to has to step forward or raise their hand or something, just make yourself known. Then out of that group the person who made the original statement that round picks someone. If you get picked you have to answer a question or you can chose to be dared. It's a pretty fun game and you find out a lot of information about everyone. You'd be amazed at how much shit people have done considering were stuck in boarding school for more then half the year."

" Why do they call it Smack?" I asked more intrigued by the title now that I knew what the game would initial.

"Well as far as I can tell James and a few of my older cousins made it up a few years back and when one of them, I think it was Freddie, found out some of the stuff they admitted or did during the game they just started smacking their head on the table, because they were so embarrassed. They just started calling it that and because most people end up feeling regretful in the morning and the name stuck."

I nodded my head and grabbed a drink off the tray that was being passed around.

Everyone looked to Al so I followed suit. He cleared his throat adjusted Claire on his lap and began to speak

" I've gone skinny dipping"

I felt myself blush as I brought the glass to my lips and took a sip along with a few other people in the circle.

Hey don't judge, I have a lake close by at home and it's very refreshing on a hot summer night to go for a dip in the nude.

I felt someone's eyes on me and turned to see whom it was. Liam was smirking at me from across the circle. I slyly winked at him. His grin just widened and he winked back.

Rose was right you did find out a lot of interesting stuff about fellow students. So far I learned that Colleen, who's an easy crier has snogged with a boy from every house, Liam gets people to write his charms essays for him, Al wasn't potty trained until he was five (apparently James told him there was a monster in the toilet that would grab him if he sat on it), along with other interesting tidbits from the others in the circle. The secrets just kept pouring out. Now I see why people would be pissed if Colleen blabbed after the game. So far I've seemed to get out of most things. Either the things that people are saying about them selves apply to me or when they don't I've only had to answer some pretty mild questions and do one lame dare.

Claire was up next and I braced myself as I felt her ice blue eyes scan all of our faces. I don't know why but I felt like she looked at me for a moment longer then everyone else.

" I've had sex"

She didn't beat around the bush like most of us had been doing she just went strait to the point. I looked around and saw a few people had raised their glasses to their lips including Al. I however did not and shockingly at least to me neither did Liam.

Claire just grinned wickedly at Liam,

"Still haven't done it yet Liam? I thought you would have done the deed over the summer for sure."

" Lay off, Claire" Al said giving her a little push.

" Fine. Truth or Dare Liam" Claire asked her voice taking on a frosty tone. Clearly she didn't like being reprimanded by Al in front of a crowed. I thought she did step out of line singling out Liam though.

" Dare" Liam said. His dark brown eyes never leaving Claire's.

" Hmm I dare you to snog little Miss. Prude over there" Claire said pointing to me.

" I am not a prude," I all but yelled.

I saw Claire's eyes flash.

Was she trying to get back at me for having Al read over my paper the other day? If so she really needs to get a life and let shit go. Seriously.

" Prove it," she said in a harsh voice.

I got up out of my seat and made my way over to Liam. Rage was coursing through my veins. How dare she call me a prude just because I haven't had sex! What a bitch. I'll show her I'll make sure I'm the best snog Liam's ever had! As I neared him I felt my nerves kicking in though. Yes I still get nervous when I'm about to song a fit boy, one that I might kind of fancy as well.

I gently placed my hands on ether side of Liam's face. Looked into his coco colored eyes and kissed him.

You know how in books and movies time seams to slow down and your whole body feels like its erupting with some sort of explosion. Well that didn't happen. Not. A. Tiny. Bit. All I felt was his hot lips on mine, the sharp taste of alcohol on his breath and the feel of his hands in my honey colored hair.

I tried; I really tried to get into the kiss. I mean I've fancied (there I said it) Liam since the end of last term! He's smart, fit, and plays Quiddich! What more can you want in a boy?

After a few more moments I pulled away. Again I looked up into his eyes and saw them looking back at me questioningly.

"What a lovely show. I guess your not a prude after all Riley, your just a slag"

That snapped me back to reality. I quickly turned and faced Claire. Everyone around us had gone silent, and the noises of the party that I had forgotten about filled the silence.

I stared defiantly back at Claire meeting her now icy blue eyes with my rage filled dark blue. I opened my mouth to speak but someone beat me to it.

" Merlin Claire you're a bitch and you know it"

Liam was standing up for me.

" Come on Rye Bread I've had enough of this lets go back to the common room" Liam said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowed, out the door into the hallway.

As soon as we put a floor in between the party and us he dropped my hand.

" You know I think you're fit and a damn good snog" I blushed at this " but I'm kind of interested in someone, would you mind keeping all of this on the down low?" Liam asked his brown eyes pleading.

I smiled at him.

" No problem"

We walked in silence for few moments before I broke the silence.

" I'm sorry"

" For what?" Liam asked looking at me confused.

"Claire daring you to kiss me"

Liam began to laugh

"How is Claire being a bitch your fault?"

"Because, Claire is pissed at me because I asked Al to read my transfiguration essay in the library the other day and if she wasn't mad she wouldn't have dared you to snog me"

" Claire is pissed at you because Al read an essay of yours?" Liam asked sounding confused again.

" I guess, she's been a bitch to me ever since that night. In potions the other day after she saw Al and I walk out of transfiguration together she purposely broke my vile that held my sample so I would get a zero for the day. Its almost like" But is stopped myself. I almost told him about how I was trying to break Al and Claire up.

" Almost like what?" Liam questioned.

" Nothing" I responded quickly.

We were back in the common room. I quickly said good night and scurried up to my dorm.

That was to close. Note to self when drinking be careful about what you're going to share with other people.

**Wow I'm really on a roll right now! I'm still looking for a bata if anyone's interested. Reviews of any kind are welcome. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Old friends, they mean much more to me than the new friends,  
>Cause they can see where you are,<br>and they know where you've been.

Let Time Go Lightly- Harry Chapin

* * *

><p>The strong wind tugged at my clothes and wiped my long honey blond hair around my head. I pulled my scarf tighter around my neck bracing myself against the wind and the cold. For only being mid October it was ridiculously cold out.<p>

" I swear its colder then a well diggers arse out here" Morgan said to me through her yellow and black scarf that she was using to protect her face.

" Where on Earth did you hear that phrase?" I asked laughing at her.

" My Grandpa used to say it all the time".

I just nodded my head in response.

We continued our walk to the Quiddich pitch in silence. It was the second match of the season Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin. Gryffindor had played in the first match and we slaughtered Hufflepuff 260 to 50. Even though Gryffindor wasn't playing in today's match I still wanted to watch. I needed to check up on our competition.

Suddenly there was a particularly large gust of wind. Over the roar I heard Morgan swearing under her breath. Something about how could we be wizards if we couldn't cast simple warming charms over the pitch.

"Morgan you don't even like Quidditch. Why are you coming to the game today? Hufflepuff isn't even playing."

Morgan looked away evading my question.

I had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with the fact that Al would be there.

We continued the rest of our walk in comfortable silence. Mainly because we couldn't hear one another over the roar of the wind. Finally after a few minutes we reached the Gryffindor box and settled ourselves down on an empty bench.

" Ok Morgan I know you don't know shit about Quidditch, but while were waiting would you like me to give you a basic run though of the game?"

" Ry this is my seventh year here. You'd think that if I wanted to learn about Quidditch I would have done so at any time."

" Al would find you more interesting and appealing if you're able to talk about Quidditch," I pointed out to her.

" When do we start?" Morgan asked angling her body towards mine.

I just laughed at her. You have to love her enthusiasm.

"Ok so the beaters job is to?" I questioned Morgan.

She just looked at me her warm brown eyes blank.

"Um… they fly around and shoot balls at other people?" she said

" Yes!" I shouted.

"Really? I totally pulled that out of my arse!"

I glared at her. After fifteen minutes of intense Quidditch talk she still knew nothing.

" I mean you're such a great teacher that I finally understand" Morgan said.

I glared back at her. Until she made a face and I burst out laughing.

"Oh Morgan you know I just can't stay mad at you"

"I know and I plan to exploit it every chance I can" Morgan said grinning at me.

"Bitch" I said back grinning.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Someone asked to the left of us.

Both Morgan and I turned around to see who was talking to us.

" No Al your not interrupting anything. I was just making an attempt to teach Morgan here about Quidditch" I said.

" You don't know how to play Quidditch?" Al asked looking shocked at Morgan.

" No, not really. I'm a muggle born so I never grew up with it. Then when I got to school I never really took any interest in it." Morgan said.

"And why are you interested in learning about it now?" Al asked as he sat down next to me.

"I have my reasons" Morgan said giving him a coy smile.

Al smiled back.

I nearly gagged.

"So Al where's Claire I thought you guys always watched the games together?" I asked.

" She's sitting in the Ravenclaw stands today. Something about supporting her brother" Al said as he stared over towards the stands on the other side of the pitch.

I looked over that way as well and could see Claire's shiny blond hair.

" Are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact that the two of you got in a fight last night?" Rose asked sitting down on Al's other side. I noticed she didn't even acknowledge Morgan.

Al looked over at Rose

" Hello to you too former favorite cousin" Al said.

" You know you still love me. And you never answered to question" Rose said.

" Who knows with her." Al said " But after three years I've learned its best to just give her space and she will come round on her own time".

"But what about your time?" I asked.

Al looked over at me his green eyes intensely boring into mine.

" No ones ever asked me that before." He said as he continued to stare.

I blushed and looked away. Damn him and his intense green eyes.

"Where's Liam?" I asked tearing my eyes away from Al's.

Al just shrugged his shoulders. " He's about".

" You mean you don't know where you best friend is?" Morgan asked leaning forward so she was in front of me.

" We don't keep tabs on one another. Were not like you girls who have to know everything about one another. We like to live with a bit of mystery." Al responded.

Morgan tilted her head back and laughed.

"A bit of mystery my arse. You just don't care about one another's social lives"

Al smiled back at her

"You got me. You've figured out the secret to our friendship, something Claire's been trying to do for years"

I felt Morgan stiffen beside me just for a moment at the mention of Claire's name.

"Apparently she's not very observant." Morgan said.

I saw Al's lips twitch starting to form a smile, but he didn't say anything. It seemed like the conversation had died out.

I was about to say something when Al spoke again.

" So what have you learned about Quiddich Morgan? I'm sure Riley is a brilliant teacher. After all she's been doing such a good job helping me in transfiguration".

Before Morgan could even speak I jumped into the conversation.

" Are you implying I'm a shit teacher because I can't help you with transfiguration?"

Al grinned at me.

" I happen to be a wonderful teacher. Transfiguration is just my worst subject. Go on and tell him all you've learned Morgan." I said hitting her gently to prove my point.

Morgan went to speak but then closed her mouth again looking confused.

"Um the goal is to put the red ball through the hoops right? And it's the one persons job to block the hoops. And you have to avoid the big black balls"

I was smiling smugly at Al as Morgan told him the basics of Quiddich.

" And the game ends when the last player is standing"

Back this train up did she just say what I think she said?

I turned and looked at Morgan my eyes wide. I could feel Al shaking with laughter next to me.

"Morgan could you repeat yourself please. How does the game end?" I asked.

"When there is only one player left on their broom"

I groaned and put my head in my hands. So much for being a brilliant teacher.

Al just laughed.

"Do you really want to learn about Quiddich Morgan?" Al asked.

Morgan nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Trade places with me Riley. I have work to do." Al said to me as he stood up.

Who knew the way to get Morgan and Al talking would be through Quiddich?

" So Rosie how are things on the Scopious front?" I asked as I settled into my new spot next to her.

Rose just glared at me.

"I could ask you the same thing about"

"Don't you dare." I cut her off. It was common knowledge that she fancied Scorpious, but no one knew that I used to fancy Liam. And it needed to stay that way. "Not here Rose. We will talk later. I'll fill you in."

"You better"

"Budge over ladies" a voice said from behind me.

I looked up to find Liam standing over us.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"A man can't sit next to his best mate?" Liam questioned.

"Not when there's an open seat, that doesn't force us to move," I said.

"But he's my best mate! I haven't seen him since breakfast" Liam protested. Sticking his lower lip out for emphasis.

"And another hour wont kill you. Now sit your arse down," Rose said patting the seat next to her.

Liam sat down mumbling under his breath. I'm pretty sure I heard something about girls not understanding the power of a bromance.

"So Liam, what have you been up to this morning?" I asked leaning forward to see him past Rose.

" A gentleman never reveals his secrets" Liam said grinning.

" If you're a gentleman then I'm the fucking minister of magic" Rose said.

"Clearly your not a lady Rosie" Liam said.

" Fuck you" Rose said with a smile.

Liam laughed at her.

"Back to the question at hand. What were you up to this moring?" I asked Liam.

" A little of this a little of that." Liam responded.

" Way to be evasive," I said.

" Its one of my many talents."

"Apparently so is being a tosser," Rose grumbled.

Liam laughed " This is why were friends Rosie, your wicked sense of humor."

" Your never going to tell us are you?" I asked

" Not a chance."

Damn. It was time to play dirty.

" Al" I asked taping him on the shoulder.

He turned away from his conversation with Morgan and focused his attention on me.

"Yes?"

"Where was Liam all morning?"

" Probably off tailing Emma Langdon. Why?" Al responded.

" Nice going mate." Liam said a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

" They didn't know?" Al asked his green eyes going wide. "I'm sorry mate I thought they knew. I mean you talk about her all the time."

" I talk about her with you. Were bro's."

"Hey" Rose cut in " What are we then?"

"Rose were close and all that" Liam began.

"But you're not a bloke so its not the same" Al finished for him.

"El-bro" Al and Liam said at the same time. They then reached across Rose and I to bump elbows together. Clearly their fights didn't last long.

" The two of you still continue to astound me." Rose said.

" Oh Rosie, you just need to learn to let things go." Al said leaning forward.

" So Liam, you fancy Emma Langdon then?" Morgan asked joining in on our conversation.

" Damn I thought you had forgotten." Liam said.

"Not a chance" Morgan said with a smile. " I've seen her around. She's in her 6th year right?"

Liam inhaled before speaking. Apparently he thought if he answered any questions about her we would all start calling him a stalker. When in all reality that title should go to Morgan.

"Yes." He said.

" Ohh she's the brunet in Hufflepuff with the pixie cut right?" Rose asked.

Liam tilted his head down the back of his neck flushing red with embarrassment.

" Yes." he said again.

"She's cute Liam you should go for it." Morgan said leaning forward joining the conversation.

" Really?" Liam asked.

Morgan smiled at him.

"Most defiantly."

"As much as I hate to break up this conversation. The match has been going on for fifteen minutes" Al cut in.

As Liam and Rose faced front to watch the match I leaned forward over Al to talk to Morgan.

" Ok Morgan time to impress me with your new Quidditch knowledge."

"Well she did learn form the best," Al said as he leaned forward to look me in the eye.

" Will just see about that." I said.

"Indeed we will" Al said with a wink.

I think it may have been the wink that compelled me to up the stakes.

"If you're so confidant in your teaching skills care to make a little wager on it?" I asked not breaking eye contact.

Al smirked

"You sure you want to do that?"

" Not scared are you?" I asked

Al's green eyes hardened a bit at my jab.

" You wish. If Morgan answers five questions correctly, which she will, I win. If some how she doesn't, which she won't, you win."

" Loser has to buy the other a drink next Hogsmead visit" I cut in.

"And call the winner Oh Great One whenever they desire" Al finished.

"Really, you're going to want to call me Oh Great One?" I asked.

" Not a chance. That's what you're going to be calling me," Al said smirking.

I looked at him hard. His green eyes were a light with a spark of something I couldn't put my finger on.

"I get to ask the questions," I said.

He thought for a moment

" Nothing radiculas. Just basic knowledge of the game"

"Deal. Now shake on it," I said extending my hand.

He reached his hand out toward mine. As soon as his fingers closed around mine I felt heat. It was traveling up my arm in a slow blaze. Spreading out from where his gloved hand touched mine. And then, just as suddenly as it came it was gone as he pulled his hand back. I looked down at my hand and then looked at Morgan.

I shook my head slightly. Making it look as though I was shaking my hair, the wind had blown out of my eyes. I then began quizzing her.

" Alright Morgan question number one. What is the big red ball called?" I asked.

She sat there for a moment thinking. She opend her mouth once and then closed it.

Finally she spoke

"The Quaffle" she said.

Damn.

"Question two. What is the seakers job?" I asked

"To catch the golden snitch" she said with out hesitation.

Doubble damn

Al smirked at me.

"Which player guards the hoops?"

"Um the keeper." she said hesitantly. " That's the position you play right Al"

"Right you are Morgan" Al answered.

Mother of Merlin. Now she chooses to remember information about Quidditch. You don't know how many times I've tried to explain Quiddich to her only to have it go in one ear and out the other.

" How does the game end?" She didn't know this earlier. Lets see if it managed to stick this time.

"When the seeker catches the snitch"

Fuck. Al must be one hell of a teacher.

" You ready to start calling me Oh Great One?" Al asked smiling.

" Its not over yet Al I still have one question left."

"Use it wisely." He said still smiling at me.

I racked my brain trying to come up with a question about something that Al may not have covered. Finally it came to me.

" How many points is the golden snitch worth?"

Take that Al!

I saw Al's eyes widen and he glanced over at Morgan.

Morgan sat thinking for a moment. I swear Al and I were waiting on the edge of our seats.

" One hundred and" she paused and made a face as she thought. I held my breath. There was no way in hell that I was going to call Al Oh Great One it just wasn't going to happen. " One hundred and fifty points."

"NO!" I yelled at the same time Al yelled, "YES!"

"Really Morgan now you choose to remember the basics of Quidditch." I said as I placed my head in my hands.

" It must be that Al's such a good teacher," she said smiling at Al.

"Damn strait" Al said smiling triumphantly at me.

" Al's not that good of a teacher"

"Oy, its Oh Great One to you" Al said

"I wasn't talking to you was I" I said.

"You are now." Al said.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

Al opened his mouth to say something, probably to comment on how mature it is to stick your tongue out at someone, when the stands around us erupted in cheers. Quickly our attention was drawn back to the game. Our conversation forgotten.

" What happened?" I yelled to Rose over the noise.

" You weren't watching?" she asked.

I just shook my head.

" Thomas just caught the snitch. Ravenclaw wins by ten!" She yelled over the noise.

"What's the score?" I yelled back.

" 170-160" Rose responded.

Damn looks like I missed a good match. Of all the matches to not pay attention to.

I turned back to finish my conversation with Al, I'm sorry, Oh Great One. But he was gone. Morgan was standing there looking excited.

" Where did he go?" I asked Morgan.

"He went to go find Claire." She said.

"And you're so happy because?" I asked.

" He talked to me Ry Ry! We had an actual conversation. You were right I really did need to learn about Quidditch."

I smiled at her "Told you so"

Quidditch the way into every boy's heart. You can quote me on that.

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a good time writing it. Reviews are my favorite thing! I love knowing what you guys think about the characters and whats happening in the story. The song at the top is Let Time Go Lightly by Harry Chapin.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>Everybody just have a good time<p>

Party Rock Anthem- LMFAO

* * *

><p>"Come on Riley you know you want to come." Morgan whined, clasping her hands together.<p>

I swear she was one step away from getting down on her knees and begging.

I sighed. October 31st also known as Halloween is my least favorite holiday. When I was growing up my Mum always got really into Halloween. Decorating our house, and buying loads of sweets. Sometimes she would sneak candy from the wizarding world into our supply (Nothing too obvious though, just harmless pumpkin pasties). She made my siblings and I the most eccentric costumes, and threw a huge party, adults only mind you. I often went trick or treating as a witch; ironic, seeing as I was a witch myself. As I grew older, the more excited my Mum got, and the less and less I looked forward to it. I honestly don't know why I dislike the holiday so much. It might have been because my Mum would start planning in the middle of September. Or maybe how starting October 1st, she would start blasting Halloween themed music all day. It got a little tiring over time. When I got to Hogwarts my first year, I was overjoyed. I didn't have to hear one song! Nor did I have to know what I wanted my costume to be a month in advance! In fact I didn't even celebrate! And suddenly my Halloween tradition was born. For the past six years I have completely ignored the holiday. Well… I did go the Halloween feast but only because it's amazing, and I'm not going to skip out on dinner. But other than that, I hardly acknowledged it.

Until now.

Morgan had found out there was to be a party in the Room of Requirement, like there was every year, and she wanted to go. This normally wouldn't be a problem, as she would go, and I would get cozy in an armchair by the fire and read a book. But this year, she wanted me to come. Her main argument being that it was our seventh year and I couldn't possibly have gone though all seven years of school without going to one Hogwarts Halloween party.

And that brings us back to the present…

"Morgan, I don't understand why you can't go with your other friends, like you have the past two years," I said as we made our way down the hall.

"Because it's our seventh year, and I won't let you spend it cooped up in the Gryffindor common room like you've done every year."

Morgan said this very matter-of-factly like it was the only answer to the question I asked.

"I'll think about it," I said as I leaned against the wall outside of the Transfiguration classroom.

Morgan scowled at me.

"We both know that you have no intention of thinking about it at all."

I smiled at her, but the warning bell rang before I could respond.

"I'll think about it. I promise. Meet me after," I told her as I pushed off the wall to walk into class.

She gave me thumbs up, and turned to walk down the hall, her long dark hair swishing behind her as she walked.

I turned, and made my way into the classroom.

I plunked myself down in my seat, and began to take my books out.

"Rough day?" Al asked.

I sat up and looked at him. His green eyes looked concerned.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Well you're kind of slamming your stuff down onto the table"

"Oh sorry about that."

I gently set my quill down on the table.

"Better?"

He smiled at me.

"Loads. Now are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Probably not," I said grinning at him.

"Probably not, Oh Great One" Al corrected.

I frowned at him.

"Now I'm definitely not."

"Please! With a cherry on top!" Al begged.

Little did he know he was the second person of the day to beg me for something, however he did make a small smile make an appearance on my face.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" he questioned.

"Because you're a boy, and I've learned that boys in general don't want to hear about a girl's problems," I answered.

"I've grown up with Lily, so trust me. I've heard it all. Now spill," he said as he angled his body in his chair towards me.

"Well… It's about the Halloween party tonight," I began.

"You don't have a costume?" He guessed.

"Really, Al? You think I'm the type of girl who freaks out when she doesn't have a costume?" I asked somewhat teasing, somewhat serious.

"Not any more I don't," he said, "Now continue."

"First, I take offence to the fact that you thought I was the type of girl who would slam things when they were faced with the fact that they're lacking a costume only a few hours before the party of the term. Second, I'm not even going to the party," I said.

"What? Why aren't you going to the party?" Al sounding genuinely interested.

I suddenly felt a presence hovering next to my desk. I looked over to see who was, a crawling feeling creeping up my back.

"Hey McCarthy, if you're not going to the party tonight, you're always welcome to spend the evening in my bed," MacLean said with a wink and a flash of his smile.

Have I explained how much I detest him before?

"As lovely as that sounds, I already have plans," I told him narrowing my eyes.

"What a shame love. Guess I'll have to take a rain check. If you ever want to take me up on the offer, you know where the Ravenclaw common room is."

With another wink he sauntered back to his seat.

"I really dislike that tosser," I said turning back to Al.

"You and me both. So what are your plans tonight?" he asked.

I took a deep breath before responding.

"Looks like I'm going to that party after all."

Al smiled at me. "Excellent."

"I can't believe it took sleazy MacLean to get you to come out with me tonight!" Morgan called from the seventh year Hufflepuff dorm room bathroom.

"You and me both," I whispered to myself.

"What was that?" Hannah Jeffers, one of Morgan's roommates, asked looking up from the mirror she was using.

"Nothing. Just talking to myself," I said back.

Hannah gave me a weird look and then turned back to doing her makeup.

I have never gotten along well with Morgan's roommates. They were friendly enough, but we just didn't click. Rose felt the same way. It was for this reason that until fifth year we would hang out in our dorm room. When Morgan and Rose stopped being friends, I started spending more time here. Needless to say after two years, their attitudes towards me had yet to improve.

Taking the last curler out of my hair, I looked at my reflection.

For having less than six hours to come up with a costume, I thought I did an okay job. After some thought during Transfiguration, I finally settled on being something I've always wanted to be. A Quidditch player.

After some persuading on my part, I convinced my brother, Patrick, to loan me his old jersey. For some reason he's quite attached to it, even thought it hasn't fit in about a year. It fell to mid thigh; I'm still amazed at how tall he is. I remember the days when I was more than a head taller than him. I paired it with some black leggings and white trainers. My hair was up in a big pony with soft ringlets cascading down my back.

I stared at my reflection and frowned.

Something was missing, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

I heard the click of heels behind me.

"What do you think?" Morgan asked me as she walked out of the bathroom.

Her black hair was loosely curled and tied back with a red ribbon. She had on a short yellow skirt and a tight blue shirt with cap sleeves, with a red cape and on her feet were the highest black boots I've ever seen.

"And you're supposed to be?" I asked.

"Snow White. Duh."

Of course she was.

Ever since I can remember Morgan's been a little obsessed with Snow White. Looking back on it she went out dressed as Snow White the first Halloween we spent together.

In fact the costume she was wearing looked remarkably similar to the one she wore a few years ago, except now there was a lot more skin showing.

"And what are you supposed to be?" Morgan asked

"A Quidditch player."

"You're missing something."

I sighed.

"I know. I just can't place my finger on it."

Suddenly, I saw Morgan's brown eyes light up.

She turned and raced back into the bathroom. She came back out carrying the biggest makeup bag I've ever seen.

"Close your eyes," Morgan said as she unzipped the bag.

"What are you going to do?" I asked. I trusted Morgan but I wasn't too sure about this.

"Just do it!" Morgan ordered.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"If you make me look like a clown, I promise I will kill you."

"Just relax. I give you all my permission to kill me if you don't like it."

I felt something cool being pressed first on one cheek, and then the other.

Her thumbs quickly followed, tracing the same path.

"Open your eyes" she said when she was finished.

She smiled

"Perfect."

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and smiled. Morgan had drawn thick black lines under my eyes on my cheekbones, and then had smudged them. I now looked like I had just finished a match. Somehow it tied my whole costume together.

"You're a genius," I said.

Morgan smiled

"I know. Now let's go celebrate Halloween in style."

The Room of Requirement was packed. The party I had attended a month ago looked like child's play compared to this one. There were people everywhere, and yet everyone fit inside the room quite comfortably. It must be part of the room's magic. In the spirit of Halloween, there were orange and black streamers hanging from the ceiling, Jack-o'-lanterns were floating around as well; their flames casting a flickering glow over the room. I must say the room looked amazing, and I found myself standing right in the middle staring around in frozen awe.

A tug on my shirt brought me back to reality, and I turned to face Morgan.

She smiled as she handed me a shot.

"Cheers to getting your lame arse here tonight!" Morgan said as she tapped her glass against mine.

She then brought her drink to her lips and tossed it back, swallowing it in one go. I did the same.

Judging by the way it burned going down, it was firewhiskey.

I pulled a face and slammed my glass down on the table in front of us.

"I am not lame!" I protested "I just don't care for Halloween very much".

"Just keep telling yourself that," Morgan replied with a grin.

"Bitch!" I yelled.

But Morgan didn't hear me.

One of her dorm mates, Lucy, had come up and started talking to her.

"I'm going to go dance with Lucy and some others. Wanna come?"

I glanced over her shoulder to look at Lucy, who was dressed a bumble bee, which consisted of a short black and yellow stripped dress that dipped dangerously low in the front, some wings, a pair of killer black heals, and to complete her look antenna poked out of her blond hair that was swept into a messy up due.

Lucy smiled at me but it didn't reach her heavily made up brown eyes.

Clearly she didn't want me around, but was too nice to say anything. That's one of the things that irritate me most about the girls in Morgan's dorm. Not that I don't like them and all, but they're all just too nice. They never say when something's bothering them, and just accept everything.

"No. Its ok, go dance with your friends. There will be plenty of time for us to dance later".

Morgan smiled at me

"Love you babe. I'll find you later, I promise."

I smiled back, and then watched her push her way through the crowd to the dance floor.

I sighed to myself.

I didn't want to come to this party to begin with, yet I had been here for less than ten minutes and I was already standing by myself in a corner.

"Riley! You're here!" A voice screamed off to my left.

At least I wasn't by myself for long.

There's nothing worse than being that person standing off by themselves at a party.

A very intoxicated Rose stumbled over to me, Scorpius following behind her.

"Hey Rosie, what are you supposed to be?" I asked.

From the looks of it, she was a much disheveled schoolgirl.

"Well," Rose began "I was Madam Prince, but I lost my glasses and my book a while ago. So I decided to just be me. I don't understand Halloween, why would you want to be someone else? I mean I'm ninety-nine percent sure Madam Prince would never wear something like this. EVER. Even when she was our age. She's too much of a tight arse. It's hot in here. Are you hot or is it just me?"

Oh good, Rose had reached her rambling stage.

Which if allowed to progress, would turn into the screaming incoherently stage, and if still not stopped, will lead to her spending the night on the bathroom floor as close to the toilet as possible.

"Take care of her. Don't let her drink anymore for a while," I said to Scorpius.

"Trust me. She's done for the night. After she accused some poor fourth year of ripping off her costume, I told the bar tenders to cut her off," Scorpius said as he watched Rose as she danced around wildly to the music.

"Good man. How long have the two of you been here?" I asked

"For fucking ever! I need another drink!" Rose yelled answering for Scorpius.

"Oh no, love, you're done for the night," Scorpius said.

Rose stamped her foot, and crossed her arms, her blue eyes flashing.

"Oh fuck you Scorpius Malfoy! Who do you think you are, telling me what I can and cannot do?"

I forgot how touchy Rose gets when she's drunk.

It takes only the slightest thing to bring that Weasley temper out.

Scorpius looked panicked.

Clearly he's never dealt with drunk and angry Rose before now.

I felt a meltdown in the air, when Al suddenly appeared.

"Hey Riley, what's the deal? I could hear Rosie's pissed off shriek from almost across the room."

"Well as you can see we've reached the babbling stage, and are at the borderline incoherent yelling stage. Scorpius, being the lovely person that he is, told Rose that she couldn't have anymore to drink. Being the wonderful person she is, she objected to this in the only way she felt fit, which is screaming her head off," I said sarcastically.

Al just nodded and turned to talk to Scorpius.

I saw Al lean in close and say something that only Scorpius could hear.

Instantly Scorpius's whole body relaxed.

Scorpius gently grabbed Rose by the arm and whispered something in her ear.

Rose looked up at him her blue eyes going wide.

"Shoes! Shoes! Where are my shoes?" Rose started yelling, as she glanced around wildly for her shoes.

"They're on your feet love," Scorpius said, holding back a laugh.

Rose looked down at her feet and smiled

"There you are! See you tossers later," Rose said as she grabbed Scorpius by the hand, and began pulling him though the crowd.

Al and I watched them go in silence. Once they were gone I looked over at him.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him how much Rose enjoys visiting the kitchens when she's intoxicated."

I smiled.

Rose did enjoy the kitchens. Between the food and the house elves she could be entertained for hours.

Al ran his hand though his hair, drawing my attention to his appearance for the first time since he came over.

His black hair was rumpled even more so then normal, probably because he just raked his hand though it.

He had on an old faded Quidditch jersey with the letters peeling off, with only P, T, E, and R remaining.

He was also wearing a pair of glasses with the lenses popped out, and on his forehead he had drawn a lightning shaped scar.

"Are you really dressed up as your father?" I asked, laughing a little.

Al looked over at me.

"Yes."

I really started laughing now.

"You're so creative Al. I can't believe you came to a Halloween party dressed as your Dad."

He frowned.

"Hey, the real question is, how come other people are able to dress up as him, but when I do it's seen as weird. I can be whoever I want to be for Halloween, and not be judged, damn it!" Al yelled.

"I'm not judging, I'm just making an observation," I said back, still laughing. That shot I had earlier was beginning to kick in.

Al looked over at me his green eyes shining.

"Ok, little miss observant, what are you supposed to be?"

"A Quidditch player. Look, the jersey even has my name on it and everything," I said turning around to show him my back.

"Which sibling did you get that jersey from then?" Al asked.

"That's none of you business."

"Judging by the size, I'm guessing its Patrick's."

I felt, rather than saw, his gaze slowly travel down from my eyes to my legs and back.

"It looks good on you," he said his voice quieter than it had been before.

I felt my face turning red under his intense gaze. His green eyes were darker than I'd ever seen them before.

Before I had a chance to respond (to be honest I didn't even know how to respond), a hand slid around my shoulders, and I was pulled into someone's side.

"Nice jersey Rye bread. Is it Patrick's?"

Thank Merlin for Liam.

I looked up at him, my head tilting back and resting on his shoulder.

"What makes you think it isn't mine?" I asked.

"Well for one thing, I've seen you on a broom, and it's not a pretty sight," He replied, clearly trying to hold back a laugh.

"Screw you, Liam. I may not be a wiz on a broom like you and Al here-"

"Or even your siblings," Al interrupted.

I glared at him "Or even my siblings, but I blame my lack of talent on my Dad. He's so uncoordinated, he's lucky he can walk in a straight line."

"So does this mean if we push you, you'll fall over?" Liam asked, his brown eyes shining with mirth.

"Sometimes, but mostly I'm like a Weeble. I may wobble, but I won't fall down".

Al and Liam both started laughing loudly.

"What's so funny?" A clear voice asked.

Claire had come up and joined the conversation.

"You had to be there love," Al said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

For the first time I looked at all three of them standing in a line.

Liam had magically changed his dark hair from dark brown to flaming red. Like Al he was wearing a Quidditch jersey and jeans.

Claire had transformed her long straight blond hair into a halo of rich brown curls.

She was wearing a Hogwarts uniform with the skirt way too short for regulation, her blouse was unbuttoned even more than normal, and her tie was askew.

Instead of being blue and bronze, like normal, it was red and gold. Clearly she was in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw. Suddenly it dawned on me.

"Good God, are the three of you really the Golden Trio?"

"Indeed we are, Rye bread," Liam said turning around in a circle with his arms out stretched.

I was now able to see that the name on the back of the jersey he was wearing said Weasley.

"Question for Al," I said raising my hand in the air.

"I'll do my best to answer."

"How does it feel to be in a trio with your girlfriend and your best mate, and your best mate is the one who ends up with the girl?"

"Well…" began Claire, before Al could say anything "We did talk about this, and Al thought it would be too weird if I was dressed up as his mother. Besides they didn't get together until later."

"True story," Al said as he nodded his head.

"I'm getting kind of thirsty. Do you guys want anything to drink?" Liam asked.

"Shots all around," Claire said before either Al or I could speak.

Liam nodded his head, and turned to leave, but Al grabbed him by the elbow.

"I'll come with you. It can be a bitch carrying four glasses with only two hands."

The two of them disappeared into the crowd, leaving Claire and I alone.

An awkward silence descended upon us.

I passed the time by observing some of the costumes of those around me. I saw everything from a snitch, to what appeared to be a girl dressed as a baby complete with pacifier.

I really wished I had that drink, just to give me something to do with my hands.

"I'm sorry!" Claire yelled, making herself heard over the music.

I froze, and my gaze slid over to her. Her blue eyes were soft, and looked apologetic.

"I know I've been such a bitch lately, calling you a slag and all. I mean I was the one who dared Liam to do it. You just followed through."

I nodded my head, never taking my eyes off her.

"I know that if I was in your position, I wouldn't believe me, but I really am sorry. I was just really drunk that night, and I saw how Al made time for you, but couldn't make time for me."

"He was just proof reading a paper for me," I said pointedly.

"I know. I don't know why, but I was jealous. God that sounds ridiculous. I was jealous because he read a paper that you wrote for a class that you share. I sound completely mental," Claire said, a small smile tugging on the corners of her mouth.

"You really do," I said smiling back.

Claire smiled a bright smile, and held out her hand to me.

"I don't know why, but for some reason, I'm feeling the urge to say truce even though we're not fighting over anything."

I laughed and I extended my hand to shake hers. Instantly I felt the mood lighten.

"Nice costume by the way. I like the smears of paint under your eyes. It makes them look really blue," Claire said tipping her head towards me in emphasis.

"Why thank you. Your hair looks amazing by the way. It's so weird seeing you with dark curly hair."

"I know right! The first time I saw myself in the mirror, I almost screamed. Thank Merlin it's only temporary. Al loves my blond hair. He told me that once, even though everyone says that Potter boys like red heads. He prefers blonds."

"Gentlemen Prefer Blondes," I said with a smile.

"What?" Claire asked, her forehead crinkling in confusion.

"Nothing, it's just an American Muggle movie made in the 1950's. When I go visit my Mum's family, I always watch it with my Nana."

"Where's your Mum from?"

"She grew up in America. In one of the states along the east coast."

"Your Mum's from the states?" Claire asked "How did she end up here?"

"Well, she went on a study trip abroad in her seventh year of school. She met my dad in a pub in Ireland, and the rest is history," I responded.

"That's cool. My Papa is from France. He met my Mum while she was there on business. Saw her walking down the street and says it was love at first sight."

"Sounds like a Lifetime movie."

"What?" Claire asked again.

Clearly she didn't watch any T.V.

Her parents must not have any close connection with Muggles.

My Mum insisted on us having a television. Said she couldn't live without it.

And now my siblings and I are addicted to it. It's one of the things I miss most when I'm at Hogwarts.

"Never mind," I said shaking my head.

"And we're back!" Liam said as he pushed his way through the crowd, a shot in each hand. Al followed closely behind.

"Thanks," I said, as I took the glass Liam handed to me.

"I think a speech is in order," Liam said raising his glass into the air.

"Go right ahead mate," Al said as he once again placed his arm loosely around Claire's shoulders.

"Here's to the last Halloween we will ever celebrate here at Hogwarts. I-"

But he was cut off, as Morgan came strolling up.

"Hey Liam, I have someone here who wants to meet you."

"Hold on Snow, I've got a speech to finish."

"Since when do you call me Snow?" Morgan asked stepping in front of him, preventing him from continuing his speech.

"Since you came to a party dressed as Snow White?" Liam replied.

"You know who Snow White is?" She asked her brown eyes curious.

Most people in the Wizarding world weren't familiar with Muggle fairy tales.

"My Mum's parents were Muggles who were librarians. Of course I know who Snow White is. She one of the most popular princesses along with Cinderella and Belle."

"I'm impressed. Do you know who Little Red Riding hood is?" Morgan asked.

"Of course I do," Liam responded.

"Good! Emma come here!" Morgan called to someone standing behind Liam.

A tiny girl with large hazel eyes and chin- length brown hair stepped into the circle. She was wearing the coolest red velvet cape I'd ever seen. It had a huge hood and everything. She was also carrying a wicker basket.

"Emma, this is Liam. That boy I've been telling you about," Morgan said turning to face Emma. I noticed that Emma's pale cheeks were tinted pink.

"Hi," Emma said looking up into Liam's dark eyes.

"Hi," Liam said as he raised his right hand to rub the back of his neck.

Clearly he wasn't expecting to talk to Emma tonight.

"Would you care to dance?"

Her whole face lit up.

"I would love that!"

"Wicked. I just have to finish this, and then we can go."

"Alright," Emma said still smiling. She then turned, and took a few small steps away from the circle we had formed.

Liam turned to face Morgan.

"I owe you big time Snow."

"No you don't," Morgan replied, shaking her head back and forth.

"Oh yes I do. I will repay you for this, I promise," Liam said.

"Um, mate don't you have a girl to get to?" Al asked.

"Oh right."

Liam raised his glass up into the air.

"To Halloween! Which is the best fucking holiday ever!"

All four of us tapped our glasses together.

I tossed my drink back, the alcohol burning my throat.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Liam's retreating back pushing his way through the crowd.

"Well I hate to ruin this moment, but Riley promised me a dance, and I intend to make her keep that promise," Morgan said as she reached forward and grabbed my hand.

I tossed a quick goodbye over my shoulder before I was tugged into the crowd, Morgan in the lead.

As the music pulsed around me, I realized maybe Halloween isn't so bad after all.

It's all in how you celebrate.

**Hello wonderful readers,**

**Two updates in one week! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. Who would have guessed that Claire had a nice side? I love reviews of any kind. Your thoughts help me improve as a writer and I'm always looking to improve. The song at the top is Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO. Its a very fitting party song don't you think? **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gonna grow up, Be someone.

Draw a map, find a path.

Take a breath and run.

And run.

And Run- He Is We

* * *

><p>The Halloween Hogsmeade visit was upon us, and many people were still hung-over from the night before. Some older students had decided to remain recovering in the castle, rather than go out into the chilly fall afternoon.<p>

Hogsmeade is one of my favorite places, and I wasn't about to pass up the first trip of the year. I also needed to refresh my supply of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes products.

I tied my hair up into a messy bun, and began the trek from the castle to the village, with Rose at my side.

I'm surprised she decided to come with me. I figured that she would be one of the people choosing to remain behind in the castle drinking water, trying to get their hands on a hangover potion, and sleeping until the feast.

She surprised me when she came down to breakfast, saying that she wanted to come. Her blue eyes looked tired, but I couldn't see them anymore since she was currently wearing a pair of dark sunglasses to shield her eyes from the piercing rays of the "mother fucking sun"…Her quote, not mine.

"So Rose how were the kitchens? Make any new elf friends?" I questioned. The last time we went there when she was inebriated, she had at least fifty new elf friends just by simply mentioning who her mother was.

When she didn't respond, I glanced over at her only to see that her checks were tinged pink.

"Rose?" I asked.

"We didn't end up going to the kitchens," She replied softly, the pink in her cheeks deepening into a dark red.

"Where did you end up going then? I didn't see either of you at the party again after you left."

"I went back to the dorm," Rose paused as if she was choosing her words carefully.

"After we snogged for a bit".

"What!" I exclaimed. I stopped walking and turned to face her. "The two of you finally snogged and it took you until now to tell me?"

"What do you mean finally?" Rose asked turning to face me her hands on her hips. I'm sure that behind those sunglasses, her blue eyes were narrowed into sharp slits.

"Well you've been talking about how you fancy him for over a month. And judging by the way I saw him looking at you at the party last night, I'm sure he feels the same way!"

"But that doesn't mean shit. Just because I fancy someone doesn't mean I can snog them in a broom cupboard!"

Rose clapped her hands over her mouth. Clearly she had revealed more than she had meant to.

"A broom cupboard, huh?"

"Oh piss off."

I smirked.

"Quick question. If you snogged the boy you fancy the pants off last night, and I'm guessing that since you ended up in a broom cupboard, he reacted positively," Rose blushed crimson at this "Why on Earth are you here with me, instead of off with him?" I asked.

"Well I... How do I put this? I kind of ran off after he told me he fancied me," Rose said her eyes cast downward towards the ground.

"Oh Rosie," I said sympathetically

"I know, I know I'm such a bloody coward. I mean can handle snogging him, but I can't handle him saying that he fancies me".

If we hadn't continued walking, I'm sure Rose would have buried her head in her hands.

"Maybe it's not that bad?" I said encouragingly.

Rose looked at me, tilting her head so she looked over the top of her sunglasses.

"You didn't see his face when I ran off. I heard him call my name but I didn't stop." Rose said he voice catching. I could see tears beginning to pool in her blue eyes.

I stopped again.

"Oh Rosie come here," I opened my arms wide.

Rose stepped into them, resting her forehead on my shoulder.

"I fucked up, Riley," she sobbed into my shirt.

"Everything will work out. It always does in the end."

I gently stroked her red hair until her sobs began to subside.

After sniffling a few times, Rose pulled away from me. Her eyes were a little red, but over all she looked ok.

"Would you like to go back to the castle?" I asked.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, the fresh air will do me some good. Also I plan on avoiding him, and hanging around the castle is one way to guarantee bumping into him. He never goes to Hogsmeade."

"Ok. If you want to go back just let me know." I said.

Rose nodded, the sun bouncing off her red curls, making it look as if her head was on fire. We continued our walk towards the village, the frosty grass crunching beneath our feet.

"So, did you have fun at the party?" Rose asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah I had a good time. Chatted with Al and Liam a bit, hung around with Morgan and some of her friends, danced, saw a couple of other people, and get this, Claire apologized to me."

"Really? The ice queen herself, apologized?" Rose asked.

"Yep, in person as well," I responded.

"Wow. Maybe she's starting to defrost." Rose said with a smirk.

I started laughing.

"This is why we're friends. You always know how to make me laugh," I said.

"Are you sure it's not because my family's incredibly famous?"

"Oh no! You figured out my biggest secret! Is there any way you could get me an autograph?"

Rose and I entered the village in hysterics.

"Stop!" I stammered clutching my side.

"You really don't want a signed photo saying, 'live long and fuck off' do you? Cuz I'm sure my dad would be more than happy to write that."

The two of us stumbled into Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, still laughing uncontrollably.

It took a moment for me to realize the Rose wasn't laughing any longer. I glanced over at her to find she had paled and her eyes were wide, staring at something over by the counter.

I followed her gaze.

Scorpius was leaning against a display, arms crossed over his chest. His cool gray eyes were locked onto Rose. He took a few steps forward until he was standing directly in front of Rose.

So much for avoiding Scorpius.

Finally after a few tension filled moments in which I stood awkwardly by Rose's side the silence was broken.

"Hi," Rose whispered.

"Really, you're going with _hi_?" Scorpius asked, sounding bitter.

"What do you want me to say?" Rose spat, her voice rising.

Scorpius laughed.

"There are thousands of things you could say, love. Take your pick."

I felt Rose stiffen beside me, gearing up for a fight.

Before she could say anything, I stepped between the pair.

"As much fun as this conversation sounds like it's going to be, why don't you take this outside, yeah?"

The two of them looked at me.

"Alright," Scorpius said. He reached over grabbing Rose gently by the elbow and walked her out of the shop.

A few seconds later, I could hear the dull sounds of shouts making their way in though the door. So much for taking their fight some place private. From the sounds of it, they were arguing in the middle of the street. Shaking my head slightly, I began my shopping.

After finishing up my shopping in Weasley Wizard Wheezes, I began making my way back to the castle. Being in Hogsmeade alone is not the same as when you're with a group of people. I also wanted to see how the whole Rose Scorpius thing turned out.

"McCarthy!" someone called out, as I was making my way down the street.

Turning around, I saw Al walking towards me, cheeks pink from the cold.

"Do you know how hard it is to get your attention? I've been calling your name since you passed the Three Broomsticks!"

"Sorry, I was thinking." I said absentmindedly.

"Care to tell me over a drink?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Why would I want to do that?" I questioned.

"Clearly you don't remember. I seem to recall a bet being made a few weeks back, in which the loser had to buy the winner of said bet a drink during the next Hogsmeade visit," Al said smugly.

"Right, I forgot about that. Would you care to go now?"

"If you're up for it, I am." Al was smiling, as he gestured behind him towards the Three Broomsticks.

I smiled back and started walking back towards the bar.

The two of us walked in comfortable silence. Al held the door open for me when we arrived.

"So would you like to tell me what you were thinking about earlier?" Al asked, as we settled into our chairs.

"Rose… and Scorpius," I told him.

"Rose still fancies him then?" Al asked.

I nodded my head.

"What's the problem then? Does he not fancy her back?"

"No. That's not the problem. Apparently they snogged last night," I began

"What!" Al blurted, sounding shocked.

"Let me finish."

He begrudgingly crossed his arms tight over his chest, but he nodded at me to continue.

"Apparently Rose ran off, and now the two of them are sorting through things. I also would like to state for the record that Rose kissed him first. And you know Rose fancies him, so no plotting against him. I can see a plan forming in your mind."

Al smirked.

"You know me too well, McCarthy"'

"Well, Potter, maybe if you weren't so predictable, I wouldn't know what you're thinking," I said as I smiled sweetly back.

"Oh, Great One."

I rolled my eyes. He really needed to let that go. It wasn't going to happen.

"What will it be, loves?" the waitress interrupted.

"Two butterbeer's please," I said turning to her.

She smiled back, glancing between Al and me. I felt my face heat up.

"I'll have that right up," she said with a wink to me.

"So, enough about Rose and Scorpius, tell me about you. You're kind of a mystery, Riley McCarthy," Al said, his green eyes steadily holding my blue.

"What would you like to know?"

"From what I've heard, your Mum is from America?"

I nodded my head.

"How did she end up here?"

"Well, like I told Claire-"

"You told Claire?" Al asked his brow crinkling in confusion.

I nodded my head again.

''I told her last night at the party while you and Liam went and got drinks. Anyway, my Mum went on a study abroad trip the summer after her seventh year of school. She met my Dad in a pub in Ireland. They started dating while she was here. She went back home and they kept talking. Over time when they realized their relationship was more serious than either of them had planned, my Mum moved here to be with him. They got married and decided to live here. My Nana wasn't too happy about it, but we still see her as often as we can."

"How often do you visit her?" he asked.

I paused for a moment, as our waitress delivered our drinks. I handed her the money for both of them. She smiled as she nodded her head at us. I took a sip of my butterbeer before continuing.

"We spend Christmas Holidays over there and at least once a month in the summer."

"Do you like it there?" Al questioned after taking a sip of his drink.

"Yes and no. I love seeing my Nana and my cousins. My Nana lives in North Carolina in a house right off the Atlantic. When we go in the summer, the beach is my favorite place; the smell of the salt in the air, the feel of the water, the breeze blowing my hair around, it's quite wonderful. It's very different there then here though and there's something's I miss, but I'm only there for a short time and then I come home." As I said this, part of me wished I was on the beach right then.

Al nodded his head.

"Will you be going there this Christmas?"

"Yeah, that's the plan as of now."

"Well this year, my family is going to the States as well," Al said smiling.

"Really, why?" I asked.

"We're going to visit James, and possibly catch one of his games. We've been planning to do this for weeks. I'm surprised Rose didn't tell you this."

"Why would Rose tell me?" I asked.

"Because she's coming with us."

"Really?"

"Yes. Maybe you could come stay with us, or possibly come to a match with us?" Al suggested.

I smiled.

"That does sound fun. I'll ask my Mum about it."

Al nodded his head, and took another swig of his drink. I felt a silence descending upon us.

"So Albus," he winced when I said his first name, "What is there to know about you? I would ask you about your parents, but everyone knows all about them."

He gave hollow laugh.

"Yeah, no idea why that is."

I grinned at him.

"What would you like to know?" He asked, repeating what I had said to him earlier.

"What do you plan on doing when you leave school? Are you going to play Quidditch like James?" I asked.

Al sighed, before shaking his head.

"Nahh. I love Quidditch, but I never could see myself playing professionally. My Dad wants me to get a job in the ministry, but that doesn't feel right either. To be honest, I want to teach."

"Oh," I never pegged him for the teacher type "What subject?"

"I really like Transfiguration and Charms. I've been talking to Professor Longbottom about what I would have to do to become a teacher here when I graduate."

"Sounds like you have something figured out. I mean you're talking to Professor Longbottom. That shows him that you have interest."

"Yeah I know, but it's not what my Dad wants me to do."

"You should do what makes you happy. If you're happy, your dad will be happy for you. You shouldn't do something to make others happy, because otherwise you're just going to be miserable."

Al was looking at me with that same hard look he gave me during the Quidditch match.

I was about to ask him what he was thinking; when we were suddenly engulfed in large pink bags with light pink scented tissue paper.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Claire said as she set her shopping bags down. She then proceeded to give Al a very long kiss.

After a few long uncomfortable seconds, I cleared my throat and the two broke apart.

Claire's cheeks were tinged pink from the cold, her blue eyes bright. Her hair was back to being long, blond, and poker straight.

"Fancy seeing the two of you here together. Alone," Claire said as she conjured up a seat next to Al.

"Rose was here, but she had to leave," Al said before I could say anything.

I looked at him confused. Rose was never here. With a subtle shake of his head, that Claire didn't catch, I understood he wanted me to drop it.

"Oh, sounds lovely. I was out shopping all day. I got some marvelous deals. Pity so many people stayed in the castle today, they're really missing out."

Claire continued to prattle on about her morning, and what she had been up to. Over time I tuned her out, focusing more and more on finishing my drink quickly.

A few minutes later, my glass empty, I stood up, cutting Claire off about how she had to write an essay for Care of Magical Creatures later that night.

"Well it's been lovely, but I really have to be getting back."

"So soon?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, I have an essay for Charms that I need to finish."

"Oh, well good luck with that," Claire said. She then turned back to Al, picking up right where she left off.

"See you later Al," I said.

He gave me a quick wave, and then returned back to his conversation with Claire.

I made my way back to the castle with my cloak drawn tightly around me, wishing that I really did have an essay to finish. Anything to get my mind off the fact that Al and I had more to talk about than I had ever thought possible.

**Hello lovely readers,**

**First off thanks for reading I really appreciate it. Reviews are always welcome. I love hearing your thoughts about the characters and what's happening or what you think is going to happen. They also help me improve as a writer :)The song at the top is And Run by He is We. Their a really awesome duo. You should check them out if you're interested in music thats not played on the radio all the time. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I don't know when

I don't know how

But I know something's starting right now

Part of Your World (Reprise)- The Little Mermaid

* * *

><p>As I anticipated, the castle was much more crowded then it normally would be on Hogsmeade days, when I returned.<p>

I contemplated going to see Morgan, but I doubted she would be out and about. Instead I began making my way back to the common room.

When I walked in, I was greeted with the sight of only a handful of students milling around in the room.

Just as I suspected, most of the older students hadn't even gotten out of bed. It was before dinner, after all. I bet that most of them would emerge at that time.

I said hello to a few younger students, and then made my way up stairs to my dormitory.

When I walked into the room, I discovered that three of the five beds had their hangings drawn. Looks like Rose and I were the only two who managed to make it out of bed in the morning. I lay down on my bed, letting out a breath of air as I did.

It had been a little over a month since Morgan asked me to break Al and Claire up.

So far I hadn't accomplished anything other than getting to know Al better.

It intrigued me that he wanted to be a teacher. I mean I always thought he was going to play Quidditch like James. He's good enough to play pro.

It seemed like the more I found out about him the more interesting he became. I've always known that he's not interested in his family's fame, but he deals with it quite well. He hasn't let it go to his head, becoming arrogant. He's pretty normal and down to Earth. It seemed like the more time I spent with him; the less I thought that he and Claire fit together.

I rolled over on to my side. As I felt myself beginning to drift off to sleep, I resolved to put more effort into breaking Al and Claire up.

What felt like only minutes later, someone shook my shoulder, waking me up.

"Wake up Riley."

"What time is it?" I mumbled rubbing sleep from my eyes.

"It's a little after three. Now wake up sleepy head."

I rubbed my eyes one more time and rolled over. Rose was sitting crossed legged at the foot of my bed, her blue eyes bright.

"Good you're awake. I swear sometimes waking you up is like waking the dead."

"So what happened?" I asked, as I sat up.

"We talked."

"More like shouted. When I told you two to take it somewhere else, I meant somewhere private, not the middle of the street!"

"I guess we're just passionate that way. I know there's a time and place for everything, trust me, my mother has drilled that into my head. But have you ever seen my parents fight? It's like something just takes them over. They don't care who sees or where they're at. Something needs to be said, and they're going to say it. I guess I inherited that."

"Wait. You just said we're. Does this mean that you're together now?"

Rose blushed.

"Rose what happened?" I asked again.

"We argued for a bit in the street. Mainly talking about what happened last night. He told me he fancied me again. Then I just couldn't take it anymore." Rose paused, smiling to herself.

"And?"

"I kissed him, and then told him I fancied him as well. He seemed pretty happy about that. Anyway, he asked if this meant if we were together, and I said yes. Well, I told him that if we weren't, I would tell my male cousins. He's kind of frightened of them. Specifically James."

"Good for you Rosie. It's about time the two of you put aside everything else and got together."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose asked.

"The two of you have been flirting since the end of last term. It was bound to happen sooner or later. As much as the two of you hate to admit it, you're both very stubborn. Neither of you wanted to be the one who gave in first."

"You're too observant for you own good," Rose said.

"So I've been told," I laughed.

After a few moments, in which Rose stared dreamily off into space, I spoke again.

"Did you just get back?

"Yes."

"I left you about three hours ago! What did the two of you do?"

"Well we walked around the village, went to the Three Broom Sticks, snogged for a bit."

"What was that last bit?" I interrupted.

Once again Rose blushed, the tips of her ears flushing a darker color then the rest of her face.

"We snogged."

I laughed.

"Just can't keep your hands off him, can you?

"You're one to talk. I seem to remember that when you dated Oliver Thomas in our fifth year, all the two of you did was snog."

It was my turn to blush.

"Oliver was fit as hell. You know that. Pity we broke up over that summer, I really liked him."

"Oh you did not!"

Rose laughed, "You just liked his snogs, not his personality. If I recall, you were quite relived when it ended. Besides, he graduated last year. I doubt you would still be together now."

"Speaking of snogs. How's Scorpius?"

Rose sighed, her face taking on a dreamy quality again.

"You know all those old Muggle romance movies you've forced me to watch when I come visit?"

"Yes."

"Well… it's like one of those. Time just seems to stand still, and all I can focus on is him. Scorpius is a brilliant snog."

"Of course he is. He's snogged half the girls in our year," a voice interjected from behind one of the closed set of hangings off to our right.

"Fuck off Karen," Rose called.

Rose and I have never really cared for Karen. She started off all right, and we were friendly with her, but as we've gone through school, she has become more and more annoying. Rose can't tolerate her very much anymore.

"It's the truth." Karen said sweetly back.

"Come on Riley lets go see if there's anyone about down in the common room. I thought I saw Al there when I came in."

My stomach gave a little swoop at the mention of Al's name.

I pushed the covers off myself and followed Rose out the door and down to the common room.

The common room was filled with many more people than it had been when I first came through a few hours ago.

It seemed that most of the people had returned from Hogsmeade. Others had finally begun emerging from bed. T

he atmosphere was very low key; many students were playing games, working on home work, talking about their trip into Hogsmeade (mainly the third and some forth year students) or chatting about how hung-over they were from the night before (everyone else).

Off in a corner chatting animatedly were Al and Liam.

Rose immediately made a bee-line over to them. I followed behind, pausing to say hello to my siblings. Both of whom had stayed in; rather then make the trek to Hogsmeade.

I must say that Patrick's blue eyes, so much like my own, looked tired but otherwise he looked ok. Bridget on the other hand only raised her hand up to acknowledge me. Her dark brown hair was disheveled. Bridget must be feeling really bad. She's not one to leave her dorm not looking her best under normal circumstances. Even when she goes to Quidditch practice she puts on makeup and does her hair in a sleek pony. Seeing that nether sibling was interested in conversation, I made my way over to Rose, Al, and Liam.

"So Rose, I heard you snogged Scorpius." Al said, just as I sat down.

Rose turned to me.

"You told him?" she hissed.

"Well, I figured he heard the two of you arguing. It's not like the two of you keep things private" I defended myself.

"It's true then?" Al asked razing one eyebrow.

Rose crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes. And just so you know were together now. I don't want either of you two plotting against him."

"Oh Rosie, why would you think we ever plot against him?" Liam asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Peter Evans."

"Right, but he was a dick. He deserved it." Al said sounding genuine.

"No one deserves to have their clothes charmed off in the middle of the Great Hall!" Rose growled.

"If you're going to be a dick, might as well let everyone see" Al shot back.

I could sense a fight brewing between the two. Al and Rose rarely fought but when they did, it seemed to become an all out war. It lasted for days sometimes weeks. People ended up having to choose sides.

The last time they fought, not including when Al charmed Peter's clothes right before Christmas in our sixth year, was when Al and Claire first started going out. From what I remember Claire said something rude to Rose. Rose demanded that she apologize and she wouldn't. Claire didn't think what she said was rude and thought that Rose needed to let it go. I don't think Al and Rose talked for almost a month.

Anyway, I needed to defuse the tension that was growing in order to preserve their relationship.

"So Liam, how was your date with Emma?" I asked, talking over both Al and Rose.

"You had a date with Emma?" Rose questioned.

Good, she lost interest in her conversation with Al. Crisis averted.

"Yes." Liam said blushing slightly.

"You just met her last night, and you already went out with her?" Rose continued questioning him.

"Yes…" Liam's blush got deeper.

"Wow you work fast. You must really like this girl."

Rose could be kind of protective of Liam… and Al for that matter. She's said that she feels like she's grown up with him, and that he's become like a sibling to her. Because of this she doesn't take well to him hanging around new girls.

Especially when he's only known the girl for less than 24 hours. I have a feeling I'm going to see Rose over at the Hufflepuff table tonight trying to get to know as much as she can about Emma.

"Nicely done my man. How was it?" Al asked as he patted Liam on the back.

Liam took a deep breath.

"It was… wonderful. She's so nice and polite and just amazing. She's so positive. She never has a bad thing to say about anyone"

"Impossible. People hate people"

"Just you Rose" I interjected.

Al laughed.

"Riley does have a point there Rose. Your pretty negative about everything" Al said.

Rose glared at the both of us.

"Anyway" Liam continued, " She's absolutely wonderful. I can't wait to see her again. She's all I think about."

" Your so whipped man. You've gone on one date and you're already at this point. I don't want to see you three months into this relationship," Al said.

"Fuck off, Al. I believe you said some of the same stuff when you first started going out with Claire"

"Bro code man. Don't bring up stuff like that when it's happened in the past."

"Well I think it's cute" I said staring directly at Al " You guys are so much about being 'bros' and maintaining your 'bro' image that you forget that sometimes we like to hear things like that."

Al stared back, his green eyes intense

"Only some girls get to see behind the bro image. That's how we know their special."

Rose was looking between the two of us with interest.

"Well I'm off to meet Claire. She needs help with care of magical creatures"

"You don't even take care of magical creatures," Rose said.

"Exactly." Al said with a grin.

Before Al could leave, Rose grabbed his sleeve.

"When you get back come find me. I know you'll be back before dinner."

"How do you know I'll be back before dinner?" He asked

Rose gave him a hard look.

"Yeah, alright I'll find you when I get back. See the rest of you lot later." Al said. He then turned and made his way out of the portrait hole.

"I'm glad you had fun on your date Liam" I said smiling at him.

"Thanks Rye bread." Liam replied.

"As much as it sounds like the two of you are on the verge of an epic conversation I need to talk to Riley"

"About?" I honestly had no clue what she wanted to talk about. I mean we already talked up in our room.

Rose gave me the same hard look she gave Al. One that conveyed that I would do what she said with no questions asked.

Just like Al I caved

"Alright."

She stood up and I followed her. We left the common room and walked until we found an empty classroom.

I barely shut the door before she started talking.

"What's going on between you and Al?" she demanded.

I turned to face her. I'm surprised I kept my mouth closed.

"Nothing" I stammered.

"Don't lie to me Riley. I know the two of you better then anyone else. Now what's up with you guys?"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about. There's nothing going on between us. We're friends." I sensed she was going to cut me off "If something does happen, which it won't since he's dating Claire, I'll let you know."

I was breathing hard. I didn't like being accused of something that I didn't do. Let alone something that was never going to happen.

Rose's face softened.

"Just so you know Rye, whatever that look the two of you shared back there was, I've rarely seen him look at anyone like that."

"Noted…" I said. "Are we done here?"

"Yes…"

I turned to leave, but Rose spoke again.

"Riley. Just be careful alright? Claire is one hell of a bitch and a fighter."

"I know," I replied.

And then I turned and made my way out into the hall.

**Hello lovely readers!**

**I would like to start off by saying thank you for reading! You have no idea how much it means to me how many of you have made this story a favorite or are following it. The reviews you have been leaving are amazing as well! I love hearing what you think :)The song at the top is the Apart of Your World reprise from The Little Mermaid. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

If it makes you happy  
>It can't be that bad<br>If it makes you happy  
>Then why the hell are you so sad<p>

If It Makes You Happy- Sheryl Crow

* * *

><p>Winter was fully upon us. In the few weeks following Halloween if possible the weather grew even colder. The halls ,already drafty, were absolutely freezing now. I had taken to wearing tights underneath my skirt, and wearing a long sleeve shirt underneath my blouse. I despise being cold. You turn blue, shake, and then just feel tense all over. I'd rather not deal with it. I've decided to move to anywhere warm once I graduate school. Maybe somewhere on the beach. I could have a cute little yellow beach house with a wrap around porch. It would have aged wood floors all through out the inside. Highlighting things in light green and possibly blue, maybe even some pale pinks. It would be small but not feel tiny. Most of all it would feel like home.<p>

"What are you thinking about so intensely Rye bread?" Liam asked as he pulled out a chair sitting down at the table across from me.

Apparently one couldn't come to the library to do home work with out being interrupted.

"About how I'm moving away from this arctic land and to somewhere warm and amazing once I graduate. I'm thinking yellow beach house with a wrap around porch."

Liam just stared at me. He then promptly started laughing. I narrowed my eyes.

"What's so funny?"

"You know you're never going to leave. Everyone you love is here, you're not just going to up and move because of the weather. Just learn a heating charm and you're all set"

"Heating charms are below me"

In all reality I never quite mastered them. Sometimes I caught things on fire. No big deal. Because of this fact I tended to stay away from them. My mother knew of my aversion to them and my dislike of cold. Sometimes when I was home she would cast them on my clothes to keep me warm. Merlin I love my Mum. I'm so excited to see her in a few weeks.

"Bull shit. I know for a fact you caught Rose's robes on fire last year during a Quidditch match" Liam laughed.

Damn. I hoped people had forgotten about that.

"Anyway" I began changing the subject " How are things going with Emma. I mean its been three weeks right?"

Much to my surprise Liam's whole face fell and he started to rub the back of his neck. A tell tale sign he was uncomfortable or embarrassed about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked closing my transfiguration book.

Looks like I wasn't going to accomplish anything.

"Nothings wrong" He stated, still rubbing his neck. His brown eyes were now darting around the library avoiding my eyes.

"Liam, you're rubbing the back of your neck incessantly and you wont make eye contact with me. Just tell me what's wrong."

Liam immediately stopped rubbing his neck and looked at me. Finally, he took a deep breath.

"Well its just that" he paused

"Come on just spit it out" I demanded growing impatient.

"She's too nice." He blurted.

"To nice?" I repeated.

"Yes."

"How can someone be to nice?" I asked. I've never heard anyone being called too nice. Complete bitches, cough Claire cough, yes. But I never heard anyone being called too nice.

Liam took another breath before continuing.

"Well it's more like. I don't know how to word this. She's too peppy."

I laughed.

It was Liam's turn to glare at me.

"Its more like when things go wrong she always finds the good in everything. It could be she completely failed test and she's all like ' I guess this means that I have to try harder next time'. There's no pissed rant or anything. She just to optimistic. Everything is always coming up fucking roses. It drives me nuts. We've been seeing one another for three weeks and I have never heard her say one bad thing about anyone."

"Isn't that a good thing? I mean you don't want to be with someone who bitches about people all the time"

"But I don't want someone who makes everything seem like its perfect all the time either. Example, lets say I were to pull some stupid stunt on a broom and wound up breaking my arms and legs what would you say?" he questioned.

I started laughing.

"Seriously?"

"Just answer the question"

" First I would call you a dumb ass and tell you how stupid you are and how could you do something as idiotic as that. Then I would say something like just be glad you didn't break your nose… again"

"See. You're an optimist but you're also sarcastic."

"How does that work?" I asked confused.

"Its like you complain and know when something's shitty but you still manage to find the good. You tell us what we need to hear not what we want to here. Now I asked Emma the same question and she told me and I quote ' You're just going to have to practice more so you wont get hurt. After all practice makes perfect.' She didn't mention anything about nearly killing myself or what I did was completely stupid. Like I said there's always something good."

"But you just told me I find the good" I pointed out.

Liam shook his head.

"You find the good in a different way. You do it in a way that acknowledges both the good and the bad. I don't know how to explain it but that's what you do"

I just stared at him.

"So what are you going to do about this new development?"

For the third time Liam took a deep breath.

"I'm not sure yet. I mean I don't think I can do this very much longer."

"Then don't," I said bluntly.

Liam just looked at me his brown eyes usually field with a bright light looked somewhat sad.

"Look Liam, I know you feel bad and I know you really liked her. But not everything works out. Would you rather end it now or later when there are much stronger emotions involved? If I was the one you were having these thoughts about I would rather you end it early instead of dragging me along."

"What are we talking about?" Morgan asked as she slid into the chair next to mine.

I looked at Liam. I wasn't going to just tell her about his personal business. At least maybe not right in front of him.

Liam nodded his head and I took this to mean that I could share with her.

"Liam is having some doubts about Emma."

"To optimistic for you huh." Morgan said with out the least bit of surprise in her voice.

"You knew?" Liam asked surprised.

"Of course I knew. Everyone in Hufflepuff knows. She's like a fucking Disney princess. I'm surprised animals don't come running to her when she opens her mouth."

Liam laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

Morgan shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought you needed to figure it out for yourself. I mean if I told you before hand that she's super perky what would you have said to me?" she asked.

"I would have accused you of lying to me," he answered.

"My point exactly. Besides from what I heard from Al you stalked her for a while, so I assumed you knew what you were getting yourself into. Now as much fun as this conversation is what are the two of you doing in the library on a Friday night? I mean how lame does it get?"

"I'm here to meet Al to go over transfiguration." I said.

I saw Morgan's eyes brighten. Clearly she was happy with the fact that I was spending time with Al. Part of me wanted to tell her not to get her hopes up. I mean as much time as I spend with him a week most of it involves homework and comfortable silence.

"You couldn't do it on Sunday?" Morgan asked.

"We normally do but he has a detention on Sunday."

"What for?" Morgan questioned. Of corse she was interested in why he had a detention. Apparently she never paid attention to him before last term. It seams that he, like James, had inherited a love of pranks and general shenanigans. In first and second year hell even third and forth year Al spent almost every weekend in detention for one thing or another. It wasn't until he started dating Claire that he really settled down. And his partner in crime was sitting across the table from me. Conveniently he was staring down picking lint off his dress pants.

"Care to tell her why you and Al have detention have a detention on Sunday Liam?" I asked.

"Who says I have detention? He fired back.

"If Al has detention you have detention. Now spill." I said.

"Merlin you're intuitive."

"Not so much. The two of you are just predictable."

"So what did the two of you do?" Morgan asked.

"You know the Halloween party we had?"

"Yes." Morgan said skeptically. She clearly she didn't know where this was going.

"Well we kind of saved the pumpkins until they were rotten and then put them all over the Slytherin table the other morning. We also enchanted them to change colors and written on them was something I would rather not repeat."

"That was you." Morgan demanded her eyes going wide with shock.

"It was indeed."

Liam looked kind of embarrassed again as he waited for her reaction. After a few moments Morgan smiled at him.

"That was fucking brilliant!"

"You think so?" he asked sounding surprised. He clearly thought she would react differently.

"Yes. I want in on the next one!"

Good lord Morgan involved in a prank. That wouldn't turn out well.

"No girls involved. It's strictly a bro team" Al said as he pulled the chair out next to Liam and sat down.

Morgan stuck her lower lip out in a pout.

"Please?" she wined.

"Come on Al she can join in on one prank" Liam said turning to face Al.

"No. Just us." Al said his tone hard.

He then began taking his books, paper, quills, and ink out of his bag. He didn't address us as he violently opened his book. The cover slamming onto the table with a sharp cracking sound.

The whole table plunged into silence. Clearly someone was in a bad mood.

I glanced over at the other two only to catch Liam hastily jerk his head towards the door.

Morgan's gaze met mine. Suddenly her brown eyes looked apologetic. I knew what she was going to do.

"Don't leave me with him" I mouthed to her.

"Sorry" she mouthed back

And with that she stood up.

"Well this has been lovely but I've got some very important… business to attend to and as much fun as this has been I have to leave. Liam would you care to walk me back to my common room?"

Liam immediately jumped up.

"Of corse I will. Can't have a pretty girl walking around the castle alone at night. By Rye bread see you later Al"

And with that the two of them walked out of the library, leaving me with Mr. Happy Pants. Brilliant. Let the fun begin.

After a few minutes, which felt like hours, in tense silence I couldn't stand it any longer.

"What's wrong?" I huffed throwing my quill down.

Al didn't even look up. He just kept writing.

Now I was getting mad. I know everyone is entitled to his or her moods and peoples moods change all the time, but I hated being ignored.

Finally I leaned forward, reached across the table and grabbed the quill out of his hands.

"Hey, I was using that." He all but yelled.

"What's wrong?" I repeated.

He just stared at me his green eyes hard. I stared defiantly back never breaking our gaze.

"What's wrong?" I repeated.

"You're really not going to drop this are you?" He asked his eyes never leaving mine.

"No".

With a huff Al sat back in his chair, running his hand though his hair making it stand on end.

"Where should I begin?"

"How about you start in the beginning." I said. I don't know why but I felt the urge to reach my hand out and cover his. Must be some maternal instinct or something. Its what my Mum does whenever I'm upset.

"Well my Mum's mad at me because I got a detention, Lily and I are fighting because she's the one who told Mum that I got a detention, _and _Claire's pissed at me too. I can't go fucking anywhere with out some female yelling at me. "Albus, you need to spend more time studying and less time in detention. "Al, you have no right to be mad a me for telling Mum, I believe you were the one who told her when I got a detention a few weeks ago so now were even. And Claire I don't even know where to start with Claire. Merlin why are girls insane?"

Al stopped. He was breathing hard. Clearly he had kept that bottled in for quite sometime.

"First of all I would like point out that I'm a girl and I'm not insane."

"One of the rare ones" Al interrupted.

I almost smiled.

"Second, I understand where your Mum is coming from. She just wants you to do your best. I mean its been ages since you got a detention. I think she just wants to know why you reverted back to your old habits. Third Lily is being a typical younger sister. She's in her fifth year she's stressed with O.W.L's and everything. I don't think she meant to get you in trouble. I think she was more just telling your Mum what's been going on. I bet you don't write to her often do you?"

Al's cheeks tinted pink as he blushed slightly.

"You write to her often?" I asked. I never pictured Al to be a Mummy's boy.

"So what if I write to her often. Were close."

"I never said anything was wrong with it. I just never thought you would be close to your Mum."

"What you thought I just did my own thing not thinking about anyone but myself like my brother?" Al asked.

"I didn't say that. I just thought that you would write to her once a month or so like most seventh year boy's do."

"Well I'm not most seventh year boys." Al said.

"I'm beginning to realize that."

Al's eyes changed. I don't know how to explain it but they weren't as hard anymore.

"Does she know that you want to teach?" I asked softly.

Al shook his head no.

"Why not?" I asked. I was genuinely curious.

"To be honest I haven't really told anyone but you."

"What?" I asked shocked. I thought that he would have shared that information with someone else other then myself.

"I haven't told anyone but you" Al mumbled.

"Not even Claire?"

"Not even Claire. And that's why she's pissed at me. She thinks I'm keeping secrets."

"Well, are you?"

Al shook his head again.

"No. I sense she's upset about something but she won't tell me what. I started asking her about what's wrong with her and then we started fighting. I don't even know what her deal is. I walked away and I'm pretty sure that was a dumb decision. But I had to get away before I said something that I would regret."

Al sighed. His green eyes looked tired and somewhat sad. This conversation hadn't gone anywhere I thought it was going to go. Again I felt the urge to reach out and touch him but refrained from doing so.

"Since you told me something that you haven't told anyone else, do you want to hear something I've never told anyone?" I asked. I needed to brighten the mood and take his mind off Claire. She was just making him depressed.

Al smiled a little and his green eyes brightened.

"You have secrets you never share with anyone? Not even Rose?" He asked.

"Not even Rose."

"Ok. Lets hear it." He said leaning forward across the table so we were closer together.

"Now you can't laugh." I told him. I unconsciously leaned forward myself. There were now only a few inches separating us.

" I won't laugh." He said his tone serious.

"I've never been flying at night and I want to do it more then anything."

Al leaned back meeting my eyes once again.

"Are you serious? I tell you what I plan on doing with my life and you tell me you want to go flying at night?"

"What I told you was something I've never told to anyone else before. Also knowing my siblings you should know this is a big deal. They go flying all the time and neither of them know that I've never been flying at night."

"Oh you're such a bad ass Riley" Al said sarcastically.

"You're not taking this seriously," I said defensively " Its been one of my goals since I was a little kid but I have never been able to accomplish it. I'm a horrible flier and adding darkness to the equation scares the shit out of me."

Al stopped laughing at me.

" I never knew you hated flying so much" he said softly.

" I don't hate it. I think its one of the best feelings in the world. I'm just complete rubbish at it."

Al's eyes looked distant. Like he was thinking hard about something. After a few moments he spoke,

"I'm going to go. I don't think I'm going to be able to get any work done anyway. See you later Riley." He packed up his stuff gave small wave and then set off out of the library.

After watching him go I turned back to my homework. I stared blankly at my book for a few minutes. With a sigh I began packing up my belongings. After that conversation I wasn't going to be able to accomplish anything either.

**Hello readers,**

**Once again I would just like to thank all of you for reading. The reviews you have been leaving are wonderful. I know this is kind of a filler chapter but it had to be done. Let me know your thoughts. Reviews are the best :) The lyrics at the top are from If It Makes You Happy by Sheryl Crow. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Unbelievable sights  
>Indescribable feeling<br>Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
>Through an endless diamond sky<p>

A Whole New World- Aladdin

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of my hangings being drawn back. Instinctively I slowly reached under my pillow to grab my wand. There's nothing better then surprising your attacker.<p>

I felt someone or something sitting on the edge of my bed. And with that I sprung into action. I swiftly sat up and jammed my wand into the intruders face.

"Ow. What the fuck" A deep voice said.

Wait a second I know that voice.

"Lumos" I whispered. The area around me was instantly bathed in a soft white light. I looked towards the end of my bed to find Al sitting there clutching his forehead right above his left eye.

"What the hell?" I said.

"I could ask you the same question," Al said in a horse whisper. "What's with the attack?"

"I thought you were an intruder." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"So you thought you would stab them with your wand? You're a witch right? Why not cast a spell?"

I opened my mouth and then closed it again.

"To be honest I didn't think of it. Stabbing just comes naturally" I said after a few seconds.

"You could take someone's eye out with that thing"

"That's kind of the point." I grumbled. "Besides what are you doing sneaking into my room in the middle of the night?"

"Well, before you almost blinded me"

"Oh man up I did not. I just stabbed you in your forehead" I interrupted.

"Which is right above my eyes" Al shot back.

I glared at him. He had the nerve to come prowling around in the middle of the night and then act all pissy when I defended myself.

"Anyway, before you attacked me."

I opened my mouth to interrupt him again but he silenced me with a hard look.

"I was coming to take you flying."

"Right now?" I blurted before I could stop myself.

"No, next week. Of course right now."

"But its cold out." I protested.

"Put on a few layers and I'll cast a heating charm on you. Meet me common room in ten minutes." He then got up off my bed and made his way over to the window.

"What are you doing the doors the other way?" I whispered so not to wake up my dorm mates.

"You don't expect me to walk down the stairs do you?"

Right the whole fact that there charmed to turn into a giant slide if a boy walks on them. Kind of forgot about that.

"How did you get up here?"

I was honestly confused. My brain was not processing things appropriately since I had just woken up.

Rather then tell me Al opened the window. There floating in the middle of the air was his broom.

"Flying up is a hell of a lot easier then trying to deal with those magic stairs." He stated.

I just stared at him. Of course he flew up.

"Ten minutes Riley. I'll be there, and don't you dare go back to sleep."

He then reached swung his leg over his broom and took off effortlessly. Making his way back to what I assumed was the boy's dorms.

Ten minutes later I found myself sitting in an armchair by the fire waiting for Al. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I should be in bed getting sweet sleep but instead I was going for a joy ride in the middle of the night with Al Potter of all people.

I hate to admit it but I was nervous. The last time I had been on a broom had been the summer before my third year at Rose's house. I conveniently crashed into a tree breaking my arm. No one was around but Rose and her Mum. I love Rose's Mum. Mainly because she didn't tell anyone what happened. As I sat their crying my eyes out in their sitting room after she had repaired my arm she told me about how she was rubbish on a broom and her husband, who was obsessed with Quidditch, still married her even thought she couldn't fly. I believe I might have been sobbing about how no boy in his right mind would like a girl who couldn't fly, what a vain thirteen year old I had been. She also told me it never stopped her from doing anything she wanted to do and that the right boy will like me for who I am not based on if I can fly or not. When Rose's dad came home and questioned about what happened to me Mrs. Weasley simply brushed it off telling him I got into an accident involving a tree. He didn't question it any further.

"Been waiting long?" Al asked coming down the stairs and walking towards the portrait hole. He was caring a silvery looking cloak and an old bit of parchment.

I glanced at the clock hanging above the fireplace.

"Just about five minutes. I thought you said ten minutes?"

"I did. But dealing with girls has taught me that when you say ten minutes girls show up twenty minutes later."

"I'm not most girls." I said referencing what he had said to me earlier in the library.

"I'm beginning to realize that"

Al smiled at me.

"What do you have?" I asked gesturing to the items in his hands.

"Do you really not know?"

"I'm guessing I'm about to experience the infamous Marauders map and your not so secret invisibility cloak." I said.

"Only a select few have ever been under this cloak think of is as an honor. Now are you going to come here or am I going alone?" he asked his eyes sparkling.

I took a deep breath and stood up. I didn't get out of bed for nothing. I walked over until I was standing next him.

"How do we do this? It doesn't look like there will be enough room." I pointed out.

"Trust me we'll fit. We just can't stand side by side. Come here, stand in front of me."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"It's the only way we can fit."

Sighing I stepped forward leaving enough space between us for another person to stand.

Al shook out his cloak and pulled it over his shoulders and began draping it over me.

"Were to spread out it won't cover our feet. You need to back up." Al said after he had finished spreading out the cloak.

I looked down. Sure enough our feet and most of our calves were exposed. I took a few steps backwards. Looking down I saw that now just our feet were exposed.

"Keep going" Al said softly.

I took a few more steps back and stopped only when my back rested against his chest. I froze. I glanced down and saw that our feet were just barely covered. If I stepped away we would be exposed.

"Perfect. We just fit" Al whispered. I felt his warm breath fan out across the back of my neck.

"Lucky us."

He began to shift behind me. I felt his arms begin to slide around me. I instantly went on high alert. What was he playing at? Getting me under this cloak so we were pretty much forced together. Then he was wrapping his arms around me? If anyone saw us, that is if anyone were able to see us, word would travel back to Claire and I would be dead before I could even explain myself.

"What are you doing?" I whispered trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

"I can't see the map."

I relaxed. He wasn't wrapping his arms around me to pull me closer but instead to read the map. I glanced down and saw that he was indeed unfolding the map. Strangely it was blank, and so old I thought it was going to fall apart.

"There's nothing there." I pointed out.

I knew that there was something special about this map though. I mean Rose talked about it all the time I had just never seen it before. I expected there to be writing on it at least. What good is a map if there's nothing written on it?

"Wait and see" he whispered. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He said as he softly tapped his wand against the parchment

I almost gasped. Instantly lines began spreading out all over the parchment as if an invisible hand was drawing them.

"Brilliant!"

I heard Al let out a small chuckle behind me. I turned to face him about to comment on how absolutely amazing this was. But he stopped me.

"Stop moving I can't see when you move around like that."

He pulled me back into the position I was before. He then rested his chin on the top of my head. Damn him for being tall. I mean its not like I'm short I'm taller for a girl. When I stand flat-footed I'm around 5 feet 6 inches. Al on the other hand could easily see over my head. He had to be taller then 6 feet.

"What are you looking for?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"To see if the coast is clear. I don't need another detention." Al stated.

I didn't argue with him. I didn't want detention ether.

"Alright lets go. Right foot first."

We marched out of the portrait hole. I felt like I was in the military or something chanting left, left, left, right, left just to keep the beat in my head to avoid being stepped on.

As we made our way through the castle I began to sweat. Between all the layers I was wearing to protect me when I got outside, and the heat generated from our bodies I was starting to feel faint. Part of me began to panic; breathing harder I was overwhelmed by an unfamiliar sent of laundry detergent, Al's dying cologne, and my own vanilla conditioner. If I didn't get out from under the cloak soon I was going to pass out. I walked along in a daze leaning my back closer into Al's chest.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"I'm fine. Just feeling a bit too warm." I whispered back softly.

"Were almost outside." A bit of urgency creeping into his voice. It seemed he sensed how I was feeling more then I thought he could.

I just nodded my head.

Before I knew it Al was pushing open the doors that lead to the grounds. We quickly walked down the steps and Al then yanked the cloak off from over our heads. Instantly I took in a deep breath of cold clean air. The dizzy feeling disappeared almost instantly.

"How do you feel? Your face is really red" Al asked.

"Much better. My face gets red when I get over heated." I said feeling myself blush. Part of me was thankful that Al couldn't see my blush.

"How many layers are you wearing?" he asked his eyes wandering over my body.

"Four." I said crossing my arms over my chest. While as best as I could. It was a little hard to bend my elbows fully due to all the layers.

Al laughed and started walking towards the Quidditch pitch.

"You really don't like being cold do you?" He called over his shoulder.

I begin to follow him. In a few quick steps I had caught up.

"Not if I can help it." I jammed my hands into the pocket of my coat. Some how I had forgotten gloves.

We walked in silence and by the time we reached the pitch the cold had seeped through all my layers.

"Wait here." Al said.

I nodded my head and began rubbing my hands together attempting to generate some warmth. This better be worth it or I was going to kill Al.

Sooner then I anticipated Al was back, caring two brooms over his shoulder.

"Here you go." He said handing me the second broom.

"Thanks. " I chattered. Merlin I was cold.

Al seemed to notice my teeth knocking together as I spoke.

"You really get cold fast don't you?"

I nodded my head. Talking took to much energy.

Al grabbed his wand out of his pocket. Stepping closer towards me he mumbled under his breath. Instantly warmth spread out over my body. I really need to master heating charms. I sighed relived to finally be warm.

"Thanks." I said smiling at him.

"Alright so hears the deal. You take this broom and I take Liam's. " He handed me the second broom he was holding. "We fly until the heating charms wear off. Sound good?" He asked his broom resting casually over his shoulder.

"Yeah. I could live with that."

"Good. Because we were going to do it regardless of what you thought." He smirked at me as he pushed off of the ground and began hovering in the air. Even though he wasn't flying on his broom he still had complete control. Making it look completely effortless.

I took a deep breath and tucked the broom between my legs.

"Is this Lily's?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Won't she be pissed that I'm using it?"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

A typical older brother response. Shaking my head I pushed off the ground.

Five minutes later we still hadn't left the pitch. I couldn't manage to go more then a few meters forward before I would begin to wobble and as a result would land again.

"Just relax." Al called floating effortlessly.

Bloody show off.

"I am relaxed." I growled gripping the handle tighter. I pushed off the ground one more time. Rising a few meters into the air I steadied myself. This was going better then the other attempts so far.

Come on Riley. You can do this. It's just a fucking broom ride.

I leaned forward slowly and the broom began to move.

Ha! I was going to be able to do this.

And then just as I thought everything was going to work out. I felt myself begin to wobble. I panicked. And landed swiftly on the ground.

"This is never going to work. I must have some mental block or something." I yelled exasperatedly. I did desperately want to fly but I didn't see it happening anytime soon. Seems like avoiding a broom for five years may not have been the best choice.

"But you said you wanted to fly at night." Al said as he landed softly next to me.

"I know. But sometimes you just have to let things go. Thanks for trying though you have no idea how much it means to me."

Al stared at me his green eyes bright.

"Plan A may not have worked but there's always plan B." And with that he grabbed Lily's broom out of my hand and began walking across the pitch to the broom shed.

"What's plan B?" I called to his retreating back. My voice echoing around the pitch.

It didn't take long before he came jogging back just his broom in his hand.

"Hop on." He said holding his broom out towards me.

I looked at him skeptically as I lifted my leg over the handle.

"And what are you going to fly on?"

"My broom."

"Both of us?" I asked. Managing to keep the surprise out of my voice.

I saw him roll his eyes.

"Yes both of us. Now budge up."

He gently pushed me forward, making enough space behind me for him to sit.

"But" I began.

"You said you wanted to go flying at night. You never said how you wanted to do it. Just go with the flow Riley."

And then he pushed off the ground.

I inhaled shaply as we rose though the air. The force pushed me backwards and I found my back pressed against his chest for the second time that night.

Al then flew us out of the pitch and onto the grounds. I smiled to myself as we flew over the black lack. The water sparkling in the moonlight below us. The air was colder up here but thanks to the heating charm I only felt warmth spreading over my body. The wind tugged at my hair. Thank Merlin I put it up otherwise it would all have blown back directly into Al's face. Not that my hair wasn't in his face. Due to our position on the broom my head was currently almost resting on his chest. I could feel every breath he exhaled fanning out across the back of my bear neck.

"What do you want to do with your life?" Al asked startling me from my thoughts.

"Well," I began as I shifted my position on the broom trying to create a little space between us. " My Nana was a nurse and growing up I wanted to be like her. I am interested in becoming a healer. But at the same time I really want to work with kids. So as of now I'm thinking of becoming pediatric healer."

I felt Al nod his head.

"Seams like you have it all figured out."

"Not really. If I don't pass transfiguration that dream is over and I don't have a back up plan."

"You'll pass transfiguration. After all you're partners with me and if I can't teach it to you no one can."

"I know. That's why I think you'll make a wonderful teacher someday." I said softly.

I felt him stiffen behind me.

"Why haven't you told anyone else that you want to teach?"

"Because."

"Because why?" I pressed. He wasn't going to get out of this that easy.

"Because it's not what people expect." He mumbled.

I turned my head to look him in the eye.

"Al, why do you care so much about what other people think?" I asked.

"Because I'm the son of the chosen one. Everyone's watching me waiting for me to do something amazing. And teaching just doesn't strike me as something that people think is amazing." He said sounding somewhat bitter. Clearly he didn't like people watching him and expecting him to become something that he's not.

"Fuck what they think. People will think whatever they want; it shouldn't let you from being happy. Is this why you haven't told your parents?"

I felt Al nod.

"I know my Mum wont care. But my Dad" he paused as if he was searching for the right words. " He expects a lot of me and I just don't want to let him down."

"You just have to talk to him. I'm sure no matter what you do he will be proud of you. I said softly.

Al didn't reply. Instead we flew in comfortable silence. The only sound was the wind rushing by.

The night was so clear I couldn't help looking up at the stars. Ever since I was little I was in love with the stars. They were so bright and twinkling. I could lie on the beach for hours just watching them slowly move though the sky. Every now and then making a wish as one streaked though the sky. I tilted my head back only to come in contact with Al's shoulder.

"Sorry." I exclaimed as I leaned forward.

"It's alright. The stars are really bright tonight aren't they?"

"How did you know I was looking at the stars?"

"You always look at the stars."

"How do you know that?" I asked confused. I had never told anyone about my fascination with the stars. Sure my mother knew. I mean I would often disappear for hours in the summer, to the roof when we were home and the beach at Nanas. When I was at Hogwarts I would go to the astronomy tower when I was feeling stressed just to observe them. But I had never told anyone.

"Riley, I've known you for six years and you think that I wouldn't notice that you always look at the stars. In all honesty I was expecting you to do it sooner."

"I didn't know you noticed." I said my voice soft.

"I notice more about you then you realize." Al mumbled into my hair.

I felt my face heat up. I was thinking about what he said too much. He wasn't saying that he noticed me in that way but more like a friend notices things. There was no reason for me to think that anything Al had said meant anything more. Suddenly I was very aware of his chest and how with each breath he took the distance between us disappeared completely. I shivered, and I knew it didn't have to do anything with the cold.

"You cold?" He asked.

He must have felt me shiver.

"Yeah. I think the charm is starting to wear off." Complete lies. I was feeling warmer then I had all night.

He nodded his head and then turned the broom around back toward the castle.

The silence was overwhelming. It was miles away from the comfortable silence that we shared in the library, even earlier when we first started flying. Now there was something different about it. There was a kind of tension simmering underneath the surface that had never been there before. Almost as if both of us was waiting for the other to say something that they weren't ready to say. Before I knew it the castle was rising up out of the darkness. Was it just me or did we fly back much faster then we had gone out?

"You missed the pitch." I pointed out glancing back as we flew over it.

"I know. I'm going to take you straight to your dorm. Its better then risking getting caught walking back though the castle."

I nodded my head.

"You know which window is mine?" I asked

"I few up to it earlier remember." He reminded me.

"Oh right I forgot." Since when had things gotten awkward between us?

The castle loomed closer and Al flew confidently up to a window on seventh floor. How he knew witch one it was I'll never know. There are so many rooms in Hogwarts being able to pick one window out takes some skill.

He gently came to a stop. Reaching over my shoulder he used his wand to unlock the window and pushed it open. Taking a breath to steady myself I climbed off the broom and onto the windowsill. I still don't know how I managed to do it in one try.

I climb in through the window. Grateful I didn't fall to my death, when I felt my feet hit solid ground. After catching my breath I turned to face Al, who was still hovering on his broom.

"Thanks" I whispered. Keeping my voice down so I didn't wake my roommates up.

"Don't worry about it." He said smiling at me.

It might have been the look in his eyes or how wind blown his dark hair was but once again I was overwhelmed with the urge to touch him. For the first time I gave into the urge. I climbed back up on the window ledge steadying myself I leaned forward to hug him. Suddenly I felt myself falling forward losing my balance as soon as my weight shifted. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Instantly two arms reached out to catch me.

I looked up to thank Al but my voice died in my throat when I saw how close he was. We were almost nose-to-nose. My eyes traveled upward to meet his. His green eyes were dark and intense. As if something was raging beneath the surface that he didn't want me to see.

Again I don't know what came over me but I leaned forward and gently placed my lips against his cheek.

I pulled away my blue eyes locking on with his green once again.

"Thanks for saving my life and giving me the best night of my life." I said softly.

He grinned.

"It was nothing. Thanks for coming out with me."

And then he pulled away. The moment broken. I blinked and climbed back though the open window.

"Goodnight" He called softly as he began to fly off towards the boy's dorms.

"Night" I said back. Still leaning against the window.

I stood there and watched him go. A million thoughts were running through my mind as I lay down on my bed. I yawned. All of which would have to wait until morning.

**Hello Lovely Readers,**

**First I would like to say thank you for all the reviews that you have been leaving! They're all wonderful! Keep them coming I love your feedback. **

**Second school is keeping me super busy right now since finals are coming up. I don't know if I'm going to be able to update for the next few weeks. I haven't had time to sleep let alone write. I just thought I would get this out to you guys as a little treat before school swallows me. **

**I hope you enjoy it. I know I liked writing it.**

**The lyrics at the top are from A Whole New World from Aladdin. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

There are certain people you just keep coming back to

She is right in front of you

You begin to wonder could you find a better one

Compared to her now she's in question

All At Once- The Fray

* * *

><p>Before I knew it Christmas Vacation was just a day away. In the past many of my teachers had given up on teaching by this point. Most of their students had given up on learning and were more focused on break anyway. Unfortunately this year it seemed like none of my teachers were embracing this attitude.<p>

"Its N.E.W.T. year there's no time for slacking off !" Professor Scotts said after Jamie Rider asked if there was any chance we would be doing something fun in our charms class.

So far I had had three essays due as well as a test in charms and herboligy.

I walked into potions bracing myself for what I would find. It was the last lesson I had before the holidays begin. It was also the only class that I had no idea what to expect to happen in. Professor Lovell, many male students and Rose referred to her just as Love behind her back, was a new teacher and quite young. Because of this it seemed like she made attempts to be liked by the students then the rest of the teachers. At times she might have been to friendly with her students, something that annoyed Rose to no end, but what she lacked in classroom experience she made up for in technique. She was amazing at making potions. She could go from joking around with us to whipping up something so complicated I swear I almost cried when I had to do it. All without breaking a sweat.

Glancing around the classroom I saw that all our seats were cleared away. Instead there were caldrons sitting on every table in the room. All with lids on. I began to walk over to my normal table when Lovell stopped me,

"Riley could you so kindly stand in the back of the classroom? I don't want you to get a sneak peak." She said. I noticed that her black hair was frizzing slightly due to the humidity in the room.

I stared blankly at her. Her brown eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"What are we doing?"

"Were going to have a little educational fun! Something different on the last day of lessons before Christmas. I know all of you won't pay attention to anything I have to say anyways."

I smiled. Finally a break.

"Sounds good Professor." I said and then began making my way to the back of the classroom where a majority of the class had gathered.

I spotted Rose and made my way over to her.

"Do you have any clue what were doing?"

"Hell if I know. I walked in and she demanded that I come back here so I didn't cheat. Like I would need to cheat. She obviously underestimates my ability's."

"Whatever you say love." Scorpius said nodding his head. Clearly he learned early on its better to just leave Rose alone when it came to thoughts like this. It wasn't worth the fight.

Our conversation fell off as the bell rang.

"Good afternoon. I know how stressful this week has been for you. So I thought I would do something a little different."

Suddenly the door swung open.

"Sorry were late Professor. Lost track of time." Claire giggled as she walked into the room Al trailing behind her.

Lovell smiled at her.

"Its alright. Just don't make a habit of it."

"We wont. I promise." Claire responded smiling sweetly.

"Suck up" I heard Rose mumble beside me. I stifled a laugh.

"Anyway. As I was saying were going to be doing something that is both fun and promotes learning. As you can see I have set up some potions around the room. It is up to you to identify them by there charteristics. Now, some of them are potions that are very common, such as a shrinking solution and there are others more complicated. Individually you're going to go from station to station and after five minutes I will ring a timer and you will move to the next caldron. When you have visited them all I will collect your answers and who ever has them most correct will win a prize. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"I don't know what her form of fun is but it sure as fuck isn't mine." Rose whispered. She took the words right out of my mouth.

"So lets get started! Go ahead and pick a station" Lovell clapped her hands enthusiastically as we all began to sort ourselves out, standing awkwardly by a caldron.

After a few moments when the class quieted down, Lovell spoke again.

"Is every one ready?"

"Yes." We chorused back.

"Excellent. Remember use all of your prior knowledge to figure out what these are. Your time starts" she glanced down at her watch "Now" with a wave of her wand all of the lids disappeared.

Taking a deep breath I leaned forward and looked down into the caldron. It was clear like water and I couldn't smell anything. Right away I jotted down Veritaserum on my parchment. This might be easier then I thought.

How wrong I was. After going though almost all the stations I was only sure of four out of the nine stations I had been to. This was worse then anything we had done so far all week. At least in those subjects we had warning. If I had had known we would be doing this I could have at least studied.

DING DING DING

Lovell's bell signaling for us to switch rung startling me. Shit, I didn't have a clue what this potion was. I quickly scribbled down draught of peace. It was turquoise so I figured it was worth a shot.

"Come on, time to move on." Lovell called out. I looked up and saw I wasn't the only one franticly writing something down.

I gathered my things and moved to the last cauldron. Which had steam spiraling out of it.

When I leaned forward I was met with the most wonderful smell I've ever smelled in my life. There was fresh brewed coffee, an ocean breeze, and then something I couldn't place. It smelled clean and fresh but had undertones of something I can only describe as being distinctly boy. I took another deep breath. I could have stood there smelling it all day.

Stepping back I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I knew what this potion was. Amortentia. I've heard about it but never seen it before. I've always wanted to know what smells I was attracted to most.

After writing my answer down. I leaned forward to smell the potion again. I now understood why I had seen so many of my classmates leaning forward with dreamy expressions and lingering at this cauldron. The third scent continued to puzzle me. I didn't know where I had smelled it before but I felt like I should remember. I mean it is something I'm attracted to most. With each new breath different things became more distinct. The clean scent became stronger and it felt familiar but I couldn't place it. It was like the answer was right on the tip of my tongue. As for the unidentified boy smell I decided it was some for of cologne or shampoo, or aftershave maybe? All I knew for sure was that it was the most amazing fragrance. Something kind of warm and rich but not over powering. I hate to say this but it made me feel safe. How could someone's aroma make me feel safe? I didn't even know whom it belonged to for Merlin's sake.

DING DING DING

What? Five minutes had gone by already? I wasn't ready to leave. I took one more deep breath. And was leaning in for another, this potion was addicting, when suddenly the lids appeared back on the caldrons. I felt myself pout. I was willing to give anything to smell that again.

"I hope that you enjoyed figuring those potions out as much as I enjoyed making them." Lovell said cheerfully. "If you could hand in your parchments so I can grade them that would be lovely."

I made my way up to the front of the room and handed her my paper. She smiled widely at me. She was way to into potions.

"Do I have everyone's?"

"Yes." We all once again coursed back.

"Ok. I'll have these ready in a few minutes. Remember these aren't being graded I'm just looking to see who got them most correct. You won't be punished for any wrong answers. You can entertain yourselves quietly while I look over these."

I picked up my things and began walking over to where Rose and Scorpius were standing. However, before I got there Claire stepped in front of me. Her long blond hair was up in a high ponytail and was swinging back in forth even when she wasn't moving.

"So Riley what did you think?" she asked falling into step beside me.

I changed my course and didn't go stand by Rose. I knew that if I brought Claire over to her Rose would say some snarkey comment and then Claire would say something back and both would demand that Al do something about the other. It just wasn't worth it.

I shrugged me shoulders

"It was alright. There were some I guessed on but there are some I'm confident about."

Claire nodded her head in agreement.

"What did you think of the Amortentia? I've never smelled it before."

"Me either."

"Had you ever smelled Amortentia before today?" Claire asked Al who had just joined us.

He shook his head no.

"Well, I smelled peppermint, lavender, and your cologne." Claire said smiling up at Al. "I've always loved your cologne it kind of smells like pine needles"

I felt my face crinkle in confusion. Al never smelled like pine needles to me.

"What did you smell?" She asked Al.

He was quite for a moment as he thought.

"Rain, baking bread, and then something that smells tropical like coconut mixed with vanilla."

"That must be the lotion I sometimes wear in the summer. You know the coconut one." Claire interjected quickly.

Al looked sort of confused.

"You wear coconut lotion?"

"Every summer."

"I didn't know that."

Claire laughed.

"You may not have noticed but you sure like how it smells."

I stood there feeling awkward as I just nodded my head. I had nothing to say. If you asked me Claire seemed way to focused on pointing out how they smelled one another. We all know that they're perfect together. Well it depends on whom you talk to. If you ask Rose she would tell you Al is much better off without her.

"What did you smell Riley?" Al asked.

"Um fresh brewed coffee, the ocean, and something that I didn't know."

"Ohh what did it smell like?" Claire asked. "Maybe we could help you identify it."

"I don't really know how to describe it. It smells like something fresh and clean. Kind of like our clothes smell when they come out of the laundry. But then it has hints of something that I can only describe as boy."

Claire started laughing.

"Something you can only describe as boy. Boys have lots of smells. Some good and some bad."

I narrowed my eyes. Did she just tell me that I'm wrong in what I smell? How the hell are you supposed to describe something when you don't know what it is?

"It's a good boy smell. Something rich, and warm, and it just smell's like boy. It could be cologne I don't know. I have no idea where I've even smelled it before." I said my voice harder then I meant it to be.

I saw in Claire's eyes the she picked up on my tone and knew I was annoyed with her.

"What are you doing for the holidays?" she asked changing the subject.

"I'm going to visit my Mum's family in North Carolina for Christmas. And then I'm going to stay with Rose and Al for New Years."

I saw Claire's eyes flash as she rounded on Al.

Opps maybe I shouldn't have told her that.

"She's staying with you for the holidays?" She asked so sweetly that I knew she must have been super pissed.

Al just shrugged his shoulders.

"She's friends with Rose. She invited her. I can't help it if my family is going to be there as well." Al looked at me over the top of Claire's head. His green eyes looked pleading. Like was I going to tell Claire that he was the one who invited me? Psh fat chance of that happening. And he did tell the half-truth. Rose did invite me… after he did but that's technicalities and Rose didn't know that he told me I should come.

Claire then turned to face me. Her blue eyes had taken on that frosty color I used to see so often.

"Well that sounds like such fun." Her voice sounded strained as if she was holding back what she really wanted to say to me.

I just smiled brightly pretending I didn't notice that anything was wrong.

"I'm looking forward to spending time with Rose."

"The results are in" Lovell called above the noise of class. Thank Merlin, I don't know how much longer I could have lasted in that conversation. "The winner of this little game with 10 out of 10 is Rose Weasley!"

"Surprise surprise" I heard Claire whispered to herself.

Al ignored her.

I looked over at Rose as she walked up to the front of the room.

"Here you go dear." Lovell said as she handed her, her prize. Which turned out to be a bottle of butter beer. I saw Rose look down at the glass in her hand and then back up at Lovell.

"Is this it?"

"It is indeed. You earned it!"

Rose then stalked off back to Scorpius muttering under her breath. Probably something about how Lovell was useless. And all that work for a glass of butter beer.

The bell then rang signaling the end of the lesson and the beginning of vacation.

"Have a safe and fun Holiday everyone." Lovell yelled out attempting to be heard above the noise.

After a class like that I was more then ready for break to start. It seemed like I wasn't the only one seeing as Rose was dancing around the hall screaming "I'm free!" at the top of her lungs.

I smiled and went over to her.

"I'm thirsty do you mind if I drink your prize?" I asked picking up the glass bottle off the ground where she had set it along with the rest of her things before she began her dance.

Rose's attitude completely changed and she began gathering her belongings off the floor.

"What a useless prize. All that work for a fucking butter beer. She could have at least given me something good. You know if her precious Claire won I'm sure she would have given her a get out of an assignment free card or something."

I nodded my head in agreement. Claire did seem to get away with more in that class.

"Anyway what were the three of you talking so animatedly about while Love was looking over our work? Rose asked after she gave Scorpius a quick good bye and we set off down the hallway.

"First we talked about what we smelled in the Amortentia"

"Summer breeze, Grand Mum's cooking, and Scorpius's hair." Rose interrupted. She then looked pointedly at me.

"Fresh coffee, the ocean, and something fresh and clean mixed with a good boy smell."

Rose raised her eyebrow at me.

"Don't ask. I don't know what it is and don't know how to describe it better then what I just told you."

Rose just nodded her head in understanding.

"Claire also found out that I would be joining you and the Potters in Virginia for New Years. She wasn't to happy about that."

"Of course she wouldn't be. She's threatened by you."

"What! Why?"

"You really don't know?"

I shook my head no. I didn't have a clue why someone like me would be able to threaten Claire.

"Riley, your smart, kind, and funny. In some ways you're everything she's not and vice versa. Now Claire is very smart, she has a quick sense of humor and she can be kind but the two of you are different. You have different values and interests. It's where your differences are that really matter. It doesn't hurt that you're pretty and blond as well. We both know that for some reason my dear cousin has a thing for blonds."

"But nothing's going on between us" I insisted feeling my cheeks heat up a little bit.

Rose gave me a hard look. Causing me to think about the tension filled silence and the lingering kiss I placed on his cheek the night we went flying a few nights ago. But nothing had happened. The past few days had been completely normal. We never even talked about it. But Rose couldn't know about that night, I hadn't told her.

"I'm not saying that something is going on." She continued after I stayed silent "I'm just saying that I wouldn't want my boyfriend spending time with someone like you when I wasn't around to keep an eye on the two of you."

"But isn't that what trust is about?"

"That's the thing. She doesn't trust him."

I didn't respond. I was thinking over what she said. Claire didn't trust him. He made this evident to me that day in the library when they got in a fight after she accused him of keeping secrets. And in some ways he was. He didn't tell her that I was spending time with them over break. Probably to avoid a fight. But if they couldn't be open and honest about something as simple as that how were they ever going to last?

Before I knew it Rose and I were standing in front of the portrait of the fat lady. Rose gave her the password, Vis Vires, And it was then that I realized something else she said.

"What did you mean by you wouldn't want your boyfriend spending time with someone like me when you weren't around? Do you not trust me?"

Rose smiled at me.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask about that bit. I do trust you. Just not girls like you."

"What does that mean?" I asked as we trudged up the stairs to our dorm.

"Girls like you don't know the effect that they have on people. You're just so nice and funny that boys fall at your feet. But the thing is you don't even realize you do that to them. You just go around thinking your friends. You don't mean to but its girls like you that ruin long standing relationships."

"But I'm not."

"I know your not trying to ruin Al and Claire's relationship." She interrupted. I looked away from her blue eyes and instead watched the snow fall out the window. If only she knew about the promise I made Morgan at the beginning of term. "But there are some girls like you who are. Claire is a very jealous person and sees someone like you as a threat and I don't blame her."

I opened my mouth to interject.

"Even though you won't admit it Riley there's something about you that Al likes more then he should since he's in a relationship. Even one I think should have ended a long time a go. Just don't go getting involved in something you shouldn't. At least not until its over."

"Thanks for those useful words of advice. I'll be sure to follow them the next time I plan on stealing Al away from Claire." I said as I sat down on my bed.

Rose smirked

"What are friends for? I'm going to shower do you need anything out of the bathroom?"

I shook my head no and just stared at the red hangings around me. Rose thought that Al had taken an interest in me even though he's in a relationship with Claire. But were just friends. There's nothing going on between us. Again I thought about the night on the broom. There was something different about that night. Damn Rose and her observational skills. Pointing things out to me making me think something means more then it should.

I rubbed my face. This vacation was going to be very interesting. I just hoped I was ready for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello readers,<strong>

**I'm back! I survived finals week and managed to write this while putting off a project. Let me know your thoughts. What do you think Riley smells? Reviews make my day :) The song at the top is All At Once by The Fray**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Well I'm going home,

Back to the place where I belong,

And where your love has always been enough for me

Home-Daughtry

* * *

><p>My room was tucked in the back corner on the second floor. It was small and cozy and I didn't need a ton of space considering I was only home for about three months out of the year. There were some perks to this room however that my siblings over looked when we moved in and got to chose our bedrooms. First, it was not a simple square room. It had a rounded wall that was almost all glass. I got Dad to build me a window seat so I could sit and look out at the forest that was behind our house. It was a wonderful place to sit and think or read a book on sunny days. And because of the wall being mostly glass there was tons of natural light illuminating the room. Second, it had instant roof access. All I had to do was open a window and boom I'm on the roof. This was perfect for when I wanted to star gaze or sneak out of the house at night. Third, it was the furthest room away from my parents. Not that I don't want to be near my parents but you're just able to do more when there's a curve in the hall in between your room in theirs. When I was younger this meant reading into the night with the light on with out them being able to see the light pouring out from under the crack in the door. However, as I got older this, combined with the roof access, allowed for many night adventures.<p>

When we first moved in it was painted a pale pink color. Now pink isn't a horrible color its just not one of my favorites. So during the summer before my fourth year I took matters into my own hands and panted it light yellow. My parents happened to be out of town at the time and my Grand Mum was watching us. Needless to say when they returned they weren't too happy with me, but it was to late to do anything out it. There were posters of Puddlmore United ( my favorite Quidditch team), different bands (both wizard and muggle), photos of my friends and family, as well as anything else I was interested in, including a large Gryffindor banner, covering the wall to the right of my bed. There was so much stuff charmed on there only slivers of yellow could be seen. If it was up to me the whole room would be covered but Mum only would let me cover one wall. Her main argument being ' I don't care if it's your room its still my house.' I feel like every parent says that at one point or another just because they can.

My eyes wandered to a photo of Morgan and I. We were both holding our Hogwarts letters. We went to primary school together after my family moved. Morgan's family is all muggles and I didn't dare tell her I was a witch. However, the more time I spent with her the more I realized odd things would happen around her. Especially when she was mad. I smiled to myself when I thought about the day we were playing tag and Bobby Torrance pushed her. The next thing I knew a ball was flying at his face from twenty feet away. Morgan was capable of some amazing accidental magic. I told my Mum about these strange occurrences. Immediately my Mum contacted her Mum and Morgan began spending a lot of time at our house. My Mum gently explained to her and her parents what she believed was happening. Surprisingly Morgan and her parents reacted well. It seemed that there was a lot of unexplained instances Morgan was involved in the magic could explain. The day she got her letter to Hogwarts she came running over to show me. The picture was taken on that day.

Things were so simple then. Now I was smack dab in the middle of some ridiculous promise I made to her. Breaking up Al and Claire seemed like it was going to be so simple. My plan was just going to be get Al and Morgan to spend more time together and then just sit back and wait. Like Rose had told me Al and Claire weren't going to last forever. But now things were more complicated then I had ever intend on them becoming. Rose thought Al was developing feelings for me. How the hell was I going to tell Morgan that?

"Oh hey Morgan! You know how you asked me to break up Al and Claire so the two of you could be together? Well the plan kind of backfired and now he fancies me. Just thought you would like to know."

Yeah I could see that going over _so _well.

But on the other hand this is just Rose speculating. I mean Al is still with Claire and hasn't said anything, at least not that I know of, about fancying me. Its just Rose guessing about something. And Rose has been wrong in the past. Although she's right most of the time… Still I needed to take this information with a grain of salt. She's been known to see things that aren't there.

Knock Knock

Startled I turned around to see who was at my door.

"Hello love. Are you all packed?" my Mum asked poking her head in.

I smiled at her.

"Does it look like I am?"

I saw her dark eyes flit over to the suitcase I was using lying open on my bed with nothing in it.

"You know were leaving early in the morning. I don't want you staying up all night." She said with a shake of her head.

Leave it to Mum to worry about me pulling and all nighter to pack. She should know by now that I'm just going to jam everything in at the last moment.

"I wont."

"Your so much like your father you know. Leaving everything for the last second." She smiled at me and stepped further into the room.

"I've learned from the best."

She came over and began looking at the photos with me. I rested my head on her shoulder. Unconsciously she began stroking my hair that was so much like her own.

"The two of you were so small then." Without knowing it was the photo I was just thinking about Mum thought about it too. I've always thought she's been part seer or something. Just how she's always been able to pick up on what my siblings and I are thinking.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"What's wrong love?" she asked. Part of me wondered if she came into my room because she sensed I was upset about something.

I shrugged out of her arm and walked over to the window.

"Nothing much just normal drama."

I saw Mum nod her head out of the corner of her eye.

"Anything that you want to talk to me about. You know you can come to me with anything."

I smiled slightly to myself. That's one thing both of my parents had made very clear to us over the years. No matter what happens you can tell us. That and the fact that we can always come home were two things they drilled into us.

I gently shook my head.

"No Mum. It's nothing major. You know how it is when you're at school."

No matter how open and accepting my parents were I didn't have a clue how I could tell my Mum that I was playing the role of home wrecker for Morgan. It just didn't seem like something she would understand.

"It has been a few years but I still remember. Get some sleep tonight Riley you know the time change is difficult enough don't add the lack of sleep to it."

I nodded my head. Mum seemed to think that we would all be useless slugs if we didn't get sleep. But North Carolina is six hours behind us time wise. Even if we leave at six like she wants its only midnight when we get there. I honestly don't know why she insists on leaving so bloody early when it's the middle of the night when we get there. Part of me thinks she just wants to be there when everyone wakes up. It honestly makes no since to me. Coming home is much harder to do I think.

Mum walked over to me and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"It's getting so long. Don't you want it cut?"

"No Mum. I like it."

Every time I came home Mum would comment on how long my hair was. 'It just hangs there. I think it would much nicer cut off at your shoulders'

Fat chance I'm cutting it off. I've seen photos of her when she was my age and her hair was almost down to her bum. Dad told me some of his mates called her Rapunzel because her hair was so gold and long like in the story.

She sighed, content with my answer for the moment, kissed my cheek and left. Probably going to bed to rest up our six o'clock travel time.

Five am came much sooner then I would have liked it to. I had just laid down twenty minutes ago. I spent most of my night messing around on my lap top, watching TV, rearranging my photo wall, and when there was nothing else for me to do I finally started packing.

"Oy sis. Get your arse out of bed. Mum's about ready to have a shit fit."

Patrick was such a lovely person.

"Go away Patrick." I said. Voice muffled by my pillow.

Instead he flicked on the light. I threw my arms over my face attempting to shield my eyes from the blinding light.

"You are such a tosser Patrick." I growled sitting up.

Instead he just smirked at me as he ran his hand though his short dark brown hair. His blue eyes glinting with mirth.

"Mum says were leaving in a half hour. Now get a move on."

"What? I thought we weren't leaving until six!"

Patrick just shrugged his shoulders.

"You know Mum. Also I haven't woken Bridget up, so"

"No." I said before he could finish.

"Come on Riley you know how she is."

"Of course I know how she is that's why I'm not doing it. You're her twin go deal with her."

"I did it last time. You owe me." He wined. For being a fifteen-year-old boy he sure knew how to wine like a little girl.

"Rock, paper, scissors for it."

He looked at me for a moment thinking about the situation. It seemed that the two of us often settled who was going to wake up Bridget this way.

"Fine. On the count of three."

"One." I began holding my fist out resting it on my other hand's open palm.

"Two." He said.

"Three."

I threw out scissors and glanced over at his hand. Rock. Fuck me.

"Good luck with the beast." He taunted as he turned and walked down the hall.

"I hate you," I yelled.

Sighing I got out of bed and slowly walked down the hall towards Bridget's room. Waking up Bridget was like waking a wild animal. She was in no way shape or form a morning person. Some things to expect when dealing with a just awoken Bridget were, in no particular order:

Screaming

Biting

Hitting

Kicking

Things being thrown at you

Name calling

Just to name a few

I paused outside her door bracing myself for all the things that were waiting for me on the other side.

"Bridget" I called softly as I pushed her door open. I was greeted with the cite of clothes everywhere, papers strewn about, books piled up on corners, and other general chaos and clutter around the room. For years she and Mum have fought about the state of her room. Eventually Bridget just started keeping her door closed and Mum stopped going in there. Hence why ether Patrick or I always had to wake her up.

"Bridget" I called again. I pushed the door open further. But Bridget wasn't in her bed. Interesting she was out of bed before noon on her own free will.

I walked in stepping gingerly over the piles of stuff everywhere. Good God for someone so picky about her appearance she sure didn't care about what her room looked like.

Her room was painted white. But unlike myself Bridget was very artistic and she had painted different images on the walls herself. There was everything from a large G painted in red and gold to flowers, trees, animals, different designs, paintings of her friends. I was astounded by how life like they were.

"What are you doing?"

I spun around. Bridget was standing there with a towel drying her dark hair in nothing but her bra and underwear.

"I came to wake you up."

"I'm awake."

"I noticed. What on Earth compelled you to get your butt out of bed before the sun's up?"

She just shrugged her shoulders and walked over to one of the piles of clothes on the floor and began rummaging though it.

"I never went to bed. What's the point? Were just going to sleep when we get there. Did you sleep?"

She tugged a pair of jeans on.

"No. I planed on just sleeping when we got there like you."

"Seems like Mum and Dad were the only people asleep in this house all night. Now could you get out so I can finish packing. You know Mum will shit a brick if I'm not ready to leave exactly when she wants' to."

She then turned on her blow drier (Mum was very strict about no underage magic in the house) and I took that as my cue to leave.

I carefully made my way back out into the hall doing my best not to trip over anything. Out in the hall way I ran into Patrick who was lugging his suitcase down the stairs.

"Merlin, how many people are you packing for?" I asked noticing his struggle.

"Piss off. How was waking up our dear sister?"

"She was already awake."

"Bitches. Of course you would get her the one time she's not asleep."

I smiled triumphantly at him.

"You get to deal with her next time!" I yelled sweetly as I made my way back to my room.

"Not if I can help it." He yelled back.

I quickly threw on an old sweatshirt, a pair of jeans, and put my hair up. And then I began lugging my suitcase down to the living room.

"How many people are you packing for?" Patrick asked.

"Ha Ha you're so funny." I said as I sat down in the chair next to him.

"Where's your sister?" my Dad asked poking his head into the room.

"In her room perfecting herself where else would she be." Patrick said as he stretched in his chair.

I saw Dad roll his eyes that Patrick and I both inherited.

"Go tell her that your Mum wants to leave in five minutes. Don't make her go up there you know the state of Bridget's room will just create a fight between the two and we don't need to arrive at your Nanas pissed off at one another."

Leave it to Dad to try and make peace between Mum and Bridget.

He then walked out leaving Patrick and I to duke it out.

"Nose goes." I said quickly as I brought my index finger to my nose.

"Damn it. You know you can do nose goes when there's only two people."

"Your just pissy because you lost."

He glared at me but got up out of his chair and made his way back up stairs.

It wasn't long before shouts floated down the stairs. It seemed like I got off easy.

Patrick and Bridget either got along really well sharing that freaky twin bond thing or they were like oil and water. The thing was it changed so often you never knew what relationship you were going to get. They made life very interesting I will say that.

"I can't believe I'm related to her." Patrick grumbled as he sat back down in that chair he had vacated a few moments before.

"You and me both."

Patrick and I sat in silence for a few moments. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Patrick's head began to nod. Looks like I wasn't the only one fighting sleep. Maybe Mum was right. I should have at least slept for a little bit.

"The two of you ready to go?" Mum asked.

"Yep. Can't wait," I said.

"Excellent. Our port key will be leaving shortly so gather all your things."

Patrick and I quickly began dragging our suitcases around and I pulled a knap sack onto my shoulder.

"Bridget!" Dad yelled up the stairs.

In a flash she was flying down the stairs bags in hand.

"Here I am Daddy. I don't want to keep anyone waiting." She smiled sweetly at him.

She's such a Daddy's girl.

"Now you all should know the rules by now. I mean we've been doing this for years. One. Do not under any circumstances let go of the port key, she was holding an old fashion magazine of Bridget's. Two. You only see your Nana and the rest of the family a few times a year so I want you on your best behavior."

"Three. No telling anyone were magical. Merlin we know Mum. Were not children." Patrick said.

"Alright point taken. Everyone place a hand on the magazine. We should be leaving any second now."

Just as Mum said this it began to glow blue and I felt a jerking sensation behind my navel.

America here we come.

**Hello Readers,**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know its a bit of a filler. Unfortunately the next chapter or two will be as well. There are somethings that need to be set up for the story to continue. Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed! I appreciate it so much. I love to hear your thoughts so keep them coming. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It ain't always pretty  
>But it's real<br>That's the way we were made  
>Wouldn't have it any other way<br>These are my people

These Are My People- Rodney Atkins.

* * *

><p>Seconds later my feet slammed into the hard ground. I felt my knees begin to buckle but I quickly shifted my weight and remained standing. After taking portkeys for years I quickly learned that I disliked slamming arse first into the ground (which often resulted in a bruised tail bone that made sitting painful for a few days.) and figured out the tricks to stay standing.<p>

I inhaled the sea air and smiled to myself. I would never get sick of the salty smell.

"Everyone alright?" Mum asked as she picked up her luggage from the sandy ground.

I nodded my head and began making my way to Nana's house.

Every year since I can remember us taking portkeys, when we were very small we would take muggle planes and fly. But once we were big enough we started using magical transpiration. We would arrive and depart from a little wooded area that was off to the side of my Nanas house. It was hidden from view and no one lived close to it. I guess the magical officials decided it was the best place for a family of five to arrive inconspicuously.

I swiftly walked though the trees making sure to carry my suitcase so sand and excess dirt wouldn't get trapped in the wheals and drug though the house. The woods quickly opened up and I let out a sigh as my grandmothers house came into view. It was white with green shutters and had a large wrap around porch made of wood. In the summer she had the coziest chairs set out and I often would fall asleep in them just watching the ocean. She also had a number of flowerbeds artfully placed around the house and the property. In summer when everything was in bloom and the leaves were green the whole yard was filled with honeybees moving lazily from flower to flower. It also smelled heavenly, especially when the lily's bloomed.

I walked up the steps, my suitcase hitting the stairs with a thump as it knocked against the step. Thank Merlin Mum was still in the woods or I'm sure I would hear a lecture about proper suitcase etiquette and how my wheels make nicks in the wood. Blah blah blah I've heard it enough to know better, but right now I just wanted to get inside.

A soft light glowed though the windows signaling that Nana was up and expecting us, normally she never stayed up past 9 pm. Unless she knew we were coming. I knocked on the door and waited for Nana to open it. Almost instantly it was jerked open.

"Hi Na" but my voice died in my throat when I saw that it wasn't Nana. I was immediately grabbed and pulled into a tight hug.

"Ryan. I didn't know you would be here." I said with a smile after my favorite cousin released me.

" When Nana said that you guys would be arriving tonight I convinced Mom and Dad to let me come see you. How have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." She said moving out of the way allowing me to slip past her.

"That's because you haven't. Are your brothers here?" I asked her.

"No it's just me. But I'm sure you will see them tomorrow."

I nodded my head. I heard the rest of my family as they began making their way up to the door.

"Chat in a few?" I asked before she could be sucked into my mothers embrace. She shook her head yes and turned back to the door a large smile on her face as she greeted the rest of my family.

I walked to the back room that doubled as 'my' room while we stayed here, it had the best view of the ocean, set my things down and then started making my way though the house to see if anyone else was there. I walked into the den and smiled to myself. Nana had fallen asleep in her chair, watching Some Like It Hot from the looks of it. I quietly walked over to her.

"Nana." I said as I gently shook her shoulder.

When she didn't respond I spoke louder.

"Nana. Wake up we're here."

Still nothing. Looks like I know where Bridget got her sleeping pattenrs from. But unlike waking Bridget I didn't feel comfortable pinching my grandmother until she woke. I decided one good shake was in order and if that didn't work I would let Mum take care of it.

"Nana" I said in a loud voice as I shook her shoulders. Instantly her eyes snapped open. Searching for the person who disturbed her slumber. I saw her face soften instantly when she saw me.

"Riley dear you're here!" She held out her arms and I leaned down into them. I held her for a few seconds inhaling her scent of baby powder and perfume as she stroked my hair.

"Where's the rest of your family?" she asked when I pulled away.

"I'm sure Mum is talking with Ryan and the others are putting their things in their rooms. We know you don't like clutter."

"They could come visit before unpacking. Its not like I'm going to be able to say up all night like y'all are able to."

I laughed.

"Were not going to be up all night." I said. Maybe Mum and Dad would seeing as they did get some sleep before we left.

Almost immediately after Mum came walking in. She had a large smile on her face and her brown eyes were bright. As much as Mum loved home I think a part of her always missed it here. I mean if I moved away from England I would miss it no matter where I lived. Even after spending a few weeks here at Nanas I found myself longing for home. I wonder if Mum ever felt like that?

"Christine, come give your Mama a kiss." Nana said as she sifted around in her chair. Mum walked up to her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. The two began chatting and I took it as my cue to leave. The two needed some time to catch up. I had said hello and was now free to do whatever I pleased.

I made my way back down the hall and into my room. Ryan was already there waiting for me. She was lying on her back looking up at the ceiling, her strawberry bond hair fanning out behind her across the pillow.

"You do know I've claimed that bed as mine right." I said pointing to my suitcase that was resting next to it.

"I noticed. But I chose to ignore it until you said something."

I made a face at her trying to make myself look as cross as possible.

"If you're trying to make me feel bad its not working." She said not moving from my bed.

"There's no chance in hell were sharing a bed like we used to." I said referencing a time when we were both much smaller and instead on sharing a bed when I came to visit.

She smiled at the memory but still didn't move.

I sighed

"Budge over."

She quickly shifted her position making room for me to lie down beside her.

I lied down my arm resting against hers due to the close proximity. Nana really needed to invest in bigger beds. It was just as I got comfortable that I realized I left the light on. Out of habit I reached over and took my wand out of my rucksack and whispered "Nox."

As the light left the room I felt Ryan move next to me.

Shit. Good thing Mum wasn't around.

" I wish I was eighteen," she said grumpily.

"Well when you turn eighteen you will be able to do all the magic you like." I said with a smirk.

She scowled at me.

"I don't understand why in the UK you're allowed to do magic at seventeen but here you have to wait until eighteen."

"I don't know love. But I plan to rub it in your face as much as possible."

"You would. I'm older then you"

"By a month" I interjected.

"But I still can't do magic outside of school. Its totally unfair."

I just shrugged my shoulders, laid back down on the bed, and stared up at the ceiling watching the shadows of the tree branches sway in the breeze.

Ryan lived an interesting life. Starting even before she was born. She has three older brothers: Will, Jack, and Luke. When my Aunt Kathy was pregnant with her she went to the muggle doctor and they told her that she was pregnant with a boy. So she and my Uncle Mac prepped for a boy. They painted the nursery blue, took all of the old clothes out of storage, and even picked out a boys name. Imagine their surprise when Ryan was born. You've been expecting a boy and suddenly you have a little girl. They decided to name her Ryan anyway and changed her middle name from John to Marie to add a feminine touch. She spent the first couple weeks being mistaken for a boy since the only clothes my aunt and uncle had were for boys. Until Aunt Kathy couldn't take it anymore and she began dressing Ryan in the girliest clothes she could find. She didn't wear blue again until she could decide for herself. As Ryan grew she began tagging along with her older brothers, well at least when they would let her, and thus she became a tomboy, much to my Aunts displeasure. She played every sport she could sign up for: lacrosse, basketball, softball, swimming, and football, pardon me I mean soccer. As much as Aunt Kathy tried to get her to sign up for dance classes Ryan resisted and insisted upon sports.

Then came their second surprise. When Ryan was seven she began showing signs of magic. Things would move or break when she was mad. There were also unexplainable occurrences around her when she was feeling very emotional that my Aunt recognized as instances that occurred when my Mum was a child. She immediately called my mother, the only other person in the family who's a witch, and told her what was happening. Mum got a portkey and came to spend a week here. She observed Ryan and told her sister that her daughter was indeed a witch. When she was eleven she began attending Salem Witches' Institute, much to her dismay since she didn't want to go to an all girl's school, but my Aunt wanted to beat the tomboy out of her and figured the best environment to do so was an all girl's boarding school. Turns out Aunt Kathy was right. Ryan let her short strawberry bond hair grow out until it reached past her shoulders, she stopped biting her nails, and discovered makeup as time went on. However Ryan is still the most competitive person I know. She loves sports and is obsessed with Quidditch, the American teams specifically, and every summer works as a camp counselor for some sports center in the area. As much as her Mum tried to get her to behave like a lady she was still a tomboy she just now looked like a girl. A very pretty girl at that. Part of me wonders if it's a good thing she's at an all girls school considering how much male attention she receives.

I felt Ryan shift in her sleep beside me. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep vowing to unpack in the morning.

"Wake up" someone shouted into my ear only moments before they hit me with a pillow.

"What time is it?" I groaned.

"Nearly noon. Now get your ass out of bed. Mom wants you to come to our house."

I sat up and blinked the sleep out of my eyes. Ryan was standing there pillow in hand, clearly preparing to strike again if need be.

"Your Mum wants me to come to your house?" I asked sleepily.

"Well she wants me to come home but you're coming with me."

That sounded more like it. Aunt Kathy would never demand for me to come to her house.

"Hurry up. She's going to be so pissed if I'm not home in twenty minutes."

"And you just woke me up now?" I asked as I got out of bed and begin rummaging though my suitcase for clothes.

"She just called. Now hurry up. I don't want to be late. There's a party I want to go to for New Years Eve and if I'm late now she may not let me go." Ryan said before walking out of the room.

I quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a sweater. After running a brush though it I left my hair down. The two of us made our way into the kitchen where Bridget was sitting munching on a piece of toast while she read the paper.

"Where are Mum and Dad?" I asked as I poured myself a glass of orange juice. Something we rarely had back home because neither Mum nor Dad cares for it but Nana always had it. I loved the tangy sweet taste, although it didn't taste so good after brushing my teeth.

"Shopping with Nana." Bridget said spraying bits of toast everywhere as she spoke with her mouth full.

"And Patrick."

She swallowed.

"He's in the shower."

I grabbed a bagel off the counter and began searching for my coat.

"Tell Mum I've gone to Ryan's and that I'll be back for dinner."

She nodded her head but never took her eyes off the article she was reading.

I met Ryan out in the hall just as she was immerging from the bathroom.

"Ready?" she asked as she zipped up her jacket.

"As all ever be."

The two of us made our way outside calling goodbye over our shoulder as we walked out the door. We hopped into her car; she was driving while I fiddled with the radio attempting to find a good station. The drive to my Aunt and Uncles house was a quick one. They don't live to far away from Nana's. That is something that I do dislike about living across the ocean, no family is close by. All Ryan has to do, when she's home that is, is hop in a car and drive for a few minutes and be at one of our relative's homes. We have quite a few cousins, my Mum is the youngest of nine and her Mum is the oldest. Besides my Mum none of her siblings have spread out very far and remained in the area. This allowed for random drop-in's and cousins that were more like siblings. Something that I missed out on growing up in England. The only family that I knew that was as close as my Mums was the Potter/ Weasley clan.

Before I knew it we were pulling into the driveway. My Aunt and Uncles home was the exact opposite of ours. Clean and orderly everything had a proper place and Merlin help you if you didn't put something away. Or if you didn't put a coaster under your drink, I've gotten in trouble for that on more then one occasion. Our house wasn't messy it was just cozy. Things had places but if you put a cup on the second shelf of the first cabinet instead of the first shelf no one cared. I always felt as though I was walking on eggshells when I was in my Aunts home. I didn't want to break anything or mess anything up.

That is everywhere except Ryan's room. It was much more like my own, organized chaos. Items were strewn about in a carless manner. Books were stacked on her desk, papers were in piles, along the far wall she had a large dresser that hair products, make up and other miscellaneous things were scattered about on. Her walls were decorated in a similar manner to my own. However, unlike in the rest of the house there were moving photos and posters. A clear sign of Ryan's Magical ability. I breathed a sigh of relief as we entered. It was just as I remembered. Except for now hanging above her bed was a large poster of James Potter. He was sitting lazily on a boom throwing the Quaffle from hand to hand effortlessly. A smirk was plastered on his handsome face and occasionally he would smile and wink. I froze in the doorway when I saw this.

She smiled at me as she kicked off her shoes.

"Isn't he hot?"

I couldn't speak. I never thought my cousin would know who James Potter was. Al had told me that James had developed quite a fan base over here, particularly girls but what else was new. But I never thought my cousin would be one of them.

"I'm going to take your silence as a yes."

I tore my eyes away from the poster and looked at her.

"You should see his brother."

Her brown eyes widened with surprise.

"He has a brother?"

"Yep." I answered as I walked over to her bed and sat down.

"How do you know this? Did you read it in some magazine? Because I swear I've read every article on him and every interview he's given but he has never said anything about a brother."

I snorted.

"I know because I go to school with him. Their sister as well."

If possible her eyes widened even further.

"You bitch. All those letters we sent to one another and you never mentioned this once." She said as she sat down on the bed crossing her legs facing me.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"It never seemed important. I didn't even know you knew who James was until now."

"Would you have told me if you did know?"

"Of course I would."

She smiled at me.

"So what's he like?"

I took a deep breath. How to describe James…

"Well" I began carefully "He can be a bit of a tosser."

"American dear cousin speak American. You're lucky I can understand your accent let alone some of those words you use."

"Your accent's just as bad as mine its just different. And as for tosser. He's kind of a" I paused as I searched for the word she would understand. " He can be kind of a jerk."

She stared at me blankly for a few moments.

"No way. He can't be. He seems so nice in all his interviews and he's an amazing player. Did you know he's helped improve the Hawks record in just the few months that he's been here. They're in the playoffs for the first time in twenty-five years."

"Who you are during a five minute interview does not mean you're like that in day to day life." I pointed out.

She pouted at this.

"What am I going to tell all of my friends back at school? Their all kind of obsessed with him. Especially Lara"

"And you aren't?" I asked.

She blushed at this.

"So what's this brother of his like?" she asked. Suddenly it was my turn to blush.

"He's all right."

"Bull shit. Your as red as a beat now spill."

I had no idea why her simple question sent my heart racing. Al and I were just friends nothing more. He was dating Claire and didn't fancy me. But Rose did say that he might think of me as more then a friend. A little voice inside my head pointed out.

But it didn't matter anyways because I didn't fancy him. I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts.

"Al's really kind, funny, smart, and he's a wicked keeper even if he thinks he's rubbish at it. He's also a really amazing teacher. He's touring me in transfiguration right now. He looks out for Lily, their sister, but still lets her have her space. Something James never did he was always asking her about boys and hexing anyone who showed interest in her, the poor girl. He's really selfless as well, which is amazing considering how he grew up in the spotlight and all. I mean he's the son of Harry Potter, which has to be an interesting childhood if you ask me. He looks quite a bit like James, they have the same build and hair but Al has these amazing green eyes. But over all he's a really nice guy and we're friends."

"Are you sure the two of you are just friends?" Ryan asked me after I had finished, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Yes!" I said exasperatedly. "He has a girlfriend."

"And are you ok with him having this girlfriend?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It sounds like you like him." She said. Rolling her eyes like it was the simplest answer in the world.

" I do not fancy Al Potter." I said. My voice coming out harsher then I meant it to.

Ryan cracked a smile

"You like him! Riley and Al sitting in a tree k-i-s-s"

She didn't get to finish before I smacked her in the face with a pillow.

"First of all like I said he has a girl friend. Second I don't fancy him we're just friends" I told her getting a little defensive.

Ryan held her hands up in front of her.

"Fine you don't like him, but that's not what it sounds like."

I opened my mouth to speak again.

"And from experience when someone argues with you about who they like, they usually like that person."

I closed my mouth and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Now would you like to watch a movie?" Ryan asked as she gestured towards the shelf where all her DVD's were lined up.

I let out a breath.

"That sounds lovely."

I was ready to put that conversation behind us. And what better way to do so then watching romantic comedies for the next five hours.

I ended up spending the whole afternoon at Ryan's house curled up in her room-watching movie after movie. I missed movies while I was at Hogwarts. Since muggle technology didn't work inside the castle I was unable to even smuggle a portable DVD player into the castle. It was a shame really, some days I just want to watch one. My favorite being Casablanca. I know its old but it's just so romantic and wonderful. Ryan didn't care for movies that weren't in color but I loved them.

Ryan's brother Luke ended up driving me back to Nana's when he got home from work. The evening was uneventful and no one had come to visit. So after dinner dishes were done I slipped outside and was currently sitting on the beach listing to the waves crash.

The beach at night was often better then the beach during the day. There was no one else around you. Just the sound of the waves and your thoughts. It was the perfect place to think, and to be honest I needed some time to think. It seemed that almost anyone I knew very well was convinced I fancied Al Potter. First Rose and now Ryan. I didn't know how to explain to both of them that we were just friends with out them thinking I was being overly defensive. All I knew was that I hadn't seen him since potions the last day of term. And this occurred before my chat with Rose. Maybe it was just because of what Rose said but now I was thinking over every little moment the two of us had ever spent together and was driving myself insane. Rose couldn't be right. Al didn't fancy me. He was dating Claire and there was no way Claire was going to let him go. But Claire did seem to be unhappy with me. Maybe Rose was right. Maybe Claire was jealous of me. Part of me was contemplating and writing Rose telling her that I couldn't come and would just spend the rest of the holidays here with my family. But if I did that Rose would call me a coward and that would just prove to her that I had feelings for Al even though I didn't. I mean there was no reason for me not to go. The only thing possibly holding me back was my own self and for reasons that I didn't even know.

I took a deep breath and rubbed my face. I just needed to get some sleep and I would think about this in the morning. I was just about to get up when a sound off to my left startled me. Instantly I regretted not grabbing my wand, rules be damned, when I saw a mysterious shape approaching out of the darkness. The noise grew louder and I remained rooted to the spot. I was unable to see and thus didn't want to run, but at the same time I had nothing to defend myself with. Well, I did have my fists but those would only be used in dire situations. Just as I was about to make a run for it I was able to finally see what was approaching me. An owl. And not just any owl Al's owl, Ghost .In his beak was clutched a role of parchment. I felt my stomach drop to my feet as Ghost landed next to me and dropped the letter in my lap. I leaned down and softly stroked his snow white feathers.

Inhaling deeply I unrolled the letter

_Dear Riley,_

_I regret to inform you that James never got you a ticket and you are not longer invited to come spend time with us over break. Have fun at your Nanas…_

_Just kidding. I couldn't resist that. I bet I had you going for a moment there. James got you a ticket, I would murder him if he didn't, but he not only got you a ticket he got another ticket for Al's friend that he thought was coming as well. Long story short he thought that both Al and I were bringing a friend not that Al and I would both be friends with the same person. So we have an extra and haven't got a clue who to give it to. So I suggested that you bring someone, Lily wants you to bring Bridget but I think you should bring Patrick. Yes, I know that Lily and Patrick fight like its their job but I think its because they secretly fancy one another. Anyway bring whomever you want as long as they know how to have a good time and love Quidditch._

_Lots of Love,_

_Rose._

I finished reading the letter my mind already made up. I knew exactly whom I was going to invite.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Readers,<strong>

**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, I've been crazy busy. I know this is another filler but she will be going to stay with the Potters in the next chapter :) As always your reviews have been wonderful. Thank you so much for reviewing, favoring, and following this story, it means a great deal to me. Hopefully I will have the next chapter out much sooner then this one. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Christmas morning was bright and cold. The sun was shining and when I was indoors it gave the illusion that it was much warmer out then it truly was. I discovered this when I went out to sit on the porch and drink a cup of tea after presents had been opened, I quickly dashed back inside and haven't returned since. Instead I seated myself in one of my grandmothers squishy armchairs that she has tucked away in her living room. This room has a few perks. One. The chairs are the most amazingly comfortable chairs in the world. To quote Patrick " Its like they snuggle you into them." Once you sit down you're never going to want to leave. Two. It had the best view of the ocean, well besides Nanas room and the dining room. Three. Hardly anyone ever used this room. It was small and somewhat cramped. Besides sneaking off for a nap after lunch it wasn't used for much. Considering it was to chilly for me to sit outside I came to this room to clear my thoughts.

Opening presents held more then one surprise.

Of course Ryan was surprised when she opened her present from me, a box with a Quidditch ticket replica and a folded note inside inviting her to come with me to the Potters to watch the Quidditch match. After reading it she promptly let out a shriek that only bats can hear and grabbed me around the neck pulling me into a tight hug. Needless to say she was over the moon with excitement.

Nana it seemed surprised us all. For the first time since I can remember she's coming to England over the summer holidays. Mum burst into tears when Nana told us. Mum has been following Nana around all morning planning with her. Telling her about all the sights they're going to visit, the things they're going to go do, and all that jazz. I'm looking forward to her visit but we have six months until she comes no need to be pestering Nana about how green England is in the summer.

And I, although no one else knows it, received a surprise. For the first time in seven years Al had sent me a gift. It wasn't anything large or anything. In fact its quite common but still we had never exchanged gifts before. When I first started opening it I thought it was another present from Rose, the fact that my present from her and my present from him were wrapped in the same paper made this thought entirely possible at the time, but instead of finding some sweets or a book or something from her Uncles joke shop I found a round glass ball, about the size of a globe. Curious I lifted it up, I was expecting it to be heavy on the contrary it seemed to be as light as air. Underneath it was a note.

_Happy Christmas Riley,_

_I know how much you enjoy looking at the night sky and I thought you would enjoy this. Just tap it twice with your wand to turn it on. Now you can carry the stars wherever you go._

_Al_

_P.S. Its enchanted so that even it you drop it, it won't brake._

Good thing Al placed the enchantment on it because as soon as I read whom it was from it almost slipped out of my hands. When I had finished reading the note I gently set it back in its package. I wanted to see what it was. How could I carry the stars around with me? I knew I would have to test it out in my room. Mum would never let me do magic in front of everyone. Once presents were opened, and Ryan had let me go so she could tell her friend Lara, I quickly went to my room eager to see what Al's present did. I dug my wand out of my knapsack and then following Al's instructions I tapped the glass ball twice. Instantly the ball darkened and millions of pinpricks of lights appeared. I gasped. It was the night sky and all the stars. I discovered that if I tapped on one star directly fine glowing lines would appear connecting all the remaining stars in the constellation it belonged to. It was absolutely amazing. I really owed Al, and at that moment my face fell and guilt washed over me. I hadn't gotten anything for him. It wasn't like I purposely didn't buy anything for him. I just didn't realize we were at the stage of friendship where gift giving was accepted. There is a time and place for everything and gift giving is one of those. If you get invited to someone's birthday party you give them a gift but that doesn't necessarily mean that you buy them a Christmas present. And now I had to spend the next week with him knowing that he got me something but I didn't get anything for him.

I clasped my hands over my eyes. The guilt was going to eat me up from the inside. I could feel it starting already.

I needed to do something for him. I couldn't just let him get something for me that turned out to be so personal. If it was just a book or something I could live with it. But the fact that it's a globe of the stars made it mean so much more.

But before I could think of something to get him on such short notice, Ryan came bounding in to the room. Apparently my thinking spot wasn't as secret as I thought, her brown eyes bright with excitement.

"Riley I can't believe you scored a ticket for me to come watch the match with you! I totally owe you. I mean all I got you was some DVD's and an enchanted camera."

I put my hand up to stop her.

"Ryan your gift was brilliant. I love all of those movies and don't own them. And as for the camera its something that I've wanted for forever but have never had. I mean come on who wouldn't want a digital camera that's been enchanted to take wizarding pictures?"

I saw her open her mouth to argue with me.

"I don't want you buying me anything. I didn't actually buy you the ticket remember."

"It's still the thought that counts and even though you don't want me to I'm going to find a way to repay you." Ryan said as she sat down in the chair next to mine.

I sighed. I knew she wasn't going to let this go.

"Fine. But you can't spend any more money on me."

Ryan gazed out the window for a few minutes thinking this over.

"Deal." She smiled at me. " Riley you have no idea how excited I am for tomorrow."

I nodded my head. My stomach tightened at the thought of Al. I must be more anxious about not giving him a gift then I previously thought.

"What time are we leaving?" she asked.

"Our port key is at 8 am."

"What time is the game?"

"The game isn't until Thursday. So we're just going to hang out with the Rose and stuff. There's nothing big planed for tomorrow. At lest, as far as I know there's nothing big planed for tomorrow."

"How come if the game isn't until Thursday we're going tomorrow?"

" I guess that they want us there so we can get settled rather then having to travel and to make sure everything goes right so we can get to the match on time. Rose's Mum is a bit time orientated. She's never late to anything."

Ryan nodded her head, her blond bangs falling into her eyes. A second later she sprang up out of her chair and grabbed my hand.

"Well if were leaving tomorrow we better go pack then. You know we're not going to sleep tonight right?"

"Well, I was kind of planning on sleeping at least a little bit. I mean we're going to have to be up all day tomorrow.

"Well tough shit. You can sleep when you're dead. Now come on I'm going to ask Mom if I can take the car back home and start packing. We will be back for dinner and then we can pack all of your stuff."

And with a quick tug she pulled me out of my chair. It looked like I was going to have a busy afternoon ahead of me. Part of me felt relived. Anything to get my mind off Al.

* * *

><p>The next morning was overcast. A mass of gray clouds swirled overhead, making it look as if it could snow at any moment. Ryan kept her word and unfortunately we stayed awake almost all night. She spent most of the night asking me questions about James, Rose, and Al. Specifically Al. It seemed that she wasn't going to let the fact that she thought that Al and I fancied one another go. I answered every single one of her questions truthfully. I mean I had no reason not to. Its not like I had something to hide.<p>

"More pancakes?" Nana asked as she held a stack of steaming cinnamon pancakes under my nose.

I looked down at my plate where half my breakfast sat untouched.

"No thanks Nana. I hardly think I could eat another bite."

"You're sure?" Nana asked her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Yes Nana. I'm positive."

She turned and began shuffling away taking the plate of perfectly brown pancakes with her mumbling under her breath about how she thought we all were to skinny and must not eat enough at those schools we go to. If only Nana knew how much we consumed on a regular basses. I don't know what it is about Grandparents but it seems that one of their missions is the feed you until you have to be rolled out of their house.

Rolling my eyes I tried to catch Ryan's eye across the table. However she was looking down, watching as she pushed a piece of syrup soaked pancake around her plate with her fork.

I'd known Ryan all of her life and the only time I had ever seen her not finish her plate of Nana's pancakes was when she was anxiously awaiting to find out of she made the travel soft ball team. She then spent the whole day being short with all of us until later that night when she got the call informing her she made the team. The change in her attitude was instant. As soon as she got the news the bright bubbly Ryan returned and the moody sullen Ryan was gone, at least until later in the summer when she had her first game.

Suddenly it dawned on me. Ryan was nervous about going to the Potters. I had never seen her nervous about meeting new people. She wasn't shy around anyone, at least not that I knew. But seeing her sitting at the table not speaking and her eyes down cast made me think that maybe her over confidant lively personally was just a front and deep down she's just like the rest of us, anxious and insecure. Almost as if she felt my gaze she glanced up at me and her normally bright brown eyes looked dull. She pushed herself away form the table, grabbed her plate, placed it in the sink, and walked out of the kitchen.

I quickly did the same and followed her down the hall and into my room. She was lying down on the bed face down.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I sat down beside her and gently stroked her hair.

"Nothing" she mumbled in to the bed.

"Liar. It's ok to be nervous. If I was in your shoes I wouldn't have been able to eat breakfast either. I mean you're going to be meting one of your favorite Quidditch players. Anyone would be nervous."

She slowly picked her head up at that. " I'm not nervous."

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Really? So suddenly the girl who I've seen eat three full plates of pancakes couldn't even finish one?"

I saw her face begin to tinge pink at that.

"I hate that you know me so well. Fine I'm nervous. But he's James Potter. I don't care if you think he's not as amazing as your precious Al" I felt my face heat up at that. Al wasn't my precious anything. " But he's still a famous Quidditch player and I've been watching him play for months and now I not only get to meet him but I get to spend time with him and see what he's really like. I guess that part just kind of freaks me out a little bit. I have this whole image of who he is in my head and I'm beginning to think he's very different and I'm hesitant for that image to shatter."

I could understand where she was coming from. Growing up all I heard about the Potters and Weasley and had pictured them so differently in my head then how they were in person. The perfect image of them was shattered quite quickly after I saw James and Al get into a full on fight in the common room a few days into term.

" I know you're nervous. Trust me I was in your position only a few years ago. But you can't put him on some sort of pedestal where you think he's perfect"

"But I don't think he's perfect." Ryan interrupted.

"I'm not saying that you do think he's perfect. I'm saying that you need to let go of any thoughts you've formed of him in your head simply based on interviews. It will be much easier for you to like him that way."

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"Because who they are in interviews and at public events is only one side of their personality. He's grown up in the public eye since before he was born. He's good with having a front that he presents to the public. Now, I'm not saying that the person he is when there are a million plus people watching isn't a part of him. He is witty, and charming, and wicked funny, but there's defiantly part of him that the public doesn't see."

"Like what?" Ryan interrupted.

I paused for a moment trying to think of things that I was surprised to find out about James after seeing one side of him for so many years.

"He's moody. He gets into these funks where he just wants to be left alone. He also has a temper, gets it from his mother. He changes moods quickly sometimes and other times they last for days. And I'm telling you depending on the out come of the match we will either have a blast or James will be in a mood and everyone will walk around on egg shells. Thank Merlin were staying at a hotel so if the latter happens we can escape from him and have a good time."

When I finished speaking Ryan for once was silent. That could only mean one thing. I had made it worse.

Sighing I rested my head on her shoulder.

"I'm not saying any of this to ruin him for you. I'm just trying to prepare you for what would be the inevitable. Which is worse, finding out now or finding out in a few hours when he does or says something you weren't expecting?"

"I guess now is better. This way I don't stand there like an idiot when he does something I'm not prepared for."

"Good I don't want you moping around all day. You are about to meet your idol after all. Now lets go. We've got a port key to catch.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Wonderful Readers! <strong>

**I'm so sorry that it has taken me this long to update! This summer has just been crazy busy and I've been working 50+ hours a week. Between that and attempting to have some sort of social life writing got put on a back burner. I know I said that they would be going to the Potters in this chapter but while I was writing it took a different turn and I decided to get this to you all instead. Thank you so much for all the reviews! I appreciate each and everyone of them. I will do my best to update soon. There's still a few more weeks of work though so who knows what will be happening. Reviews of any kind are welcome. All of your support is amazing. **

**I couldn't think of a song to put at the top of this chapter. Any ideas? **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I felt my feet slam into the ground and remained standing. I felt Ryan lurch beside me and quickly put my hand on her shoulder to help steady her. She wasn't as used to traveling by port key as I was. From what she's told me they have some sort of flu network that they use to travel to school. There are girls coming from all over the United States so I can see how this would be handy.

After getting myself steady and making sure Ryan didn't fall on her arse I quickly looked around. Gone were the bare trees, sandy soil, and sound of the ocean. Instead we were in a small ally. It must have had some magical protection around it like Diagan ally. I could hear cars and people going about their business but couldn't see them. Almost like there was a wall up separating the two worlds. Leave it to Mrs. Weasley to find the best place to appear in a foreign country. I spotted an old wooden door on the far wall. I grabbed Ryans hand and pulled her towards it, our luggage floating along behind us. I stopped when we were standing in front of it. Giving Ryans hand a squeeze I whispered,

"You'll do fine Ryan. Just remember, try not to have expectations. Everyone will love you. There's no way they couldn't."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ryan smile.

"Thanks Riley."

Taking a step forward I turned the handle and pushed the door open. In about three seconds I was wrapped in a hug being smothered by Roses thick red hair.

"It's been to damn long!" Rose yelled into my ear.

"Language." Mrs. Weasley called casually from some where in the room.

Rose pulled away rolling her eyes. For as long as I've known Rose she's had some form of mouth. It's progressively gotten worse as she's aged and it's been something her mother has tried to fix for as long as I can remember.

She then turned to Ryan, who had shuffled into the room behind me and was standing off to the side looking nervous.

"Hi I'm Rose." Rose said as she extended her hand and smiling.

Instantly I saw Ryan relax. Her face breaking into an easy smile that made her cornflower blue eyes shine.

"I'm Ryan." She replied as she shook Rose's hand.

"And you're a girl?" Rose questioned her eyebrows rising.

"My parents thought I was going to be a boy and just stuck with the name when they found out that I wasn't."

"Got it. Sorry if I seem surprised. When Riley said she was bringing her cousin named Ryan and I assumed you were a boy."

"No worries. Everyone does. I'm used to it." Ryan said with a wave of her hand.

Rose smiled back and the two of them began talking about how people assume things about them before meeting them. Looks like the conversation I had with Ryan before we left was extremely relevant.

"Hello Riley. I'm so glad you could join us for part of the holiday." Mrs. Weasley said walking up to me. Her brown hair was tied up into a loose bun and flyaway strands of hair had escaped.

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Weasley. How was your Christmas?" I asked.

"It was quite lovely. We had a quiet day at the inn just spending time with family."

"That does sound lovely. Did you get anything special?"

I know Mrs. Weasley responded but I didn't hear a word she said. At that moment Al entered the room. My heart started racing and I felt my face heat up. Merlin I was blushing.

"Hey Riley." He said as he walked over to us. His dark hair was rumpled and he was wearing an old faded pair of red sweat pants and a plain white tee shirt. Clearly he had just woken up.

"Hi" I breathed back. What the bloody hell is wrong with me?

Giving my head a small shake to clear my head of whatever the hell invaded it I smiled at him.

"How was your Christmas?" he asked.

"Good. Just spent time with my family at my Nana's. Yours?" I forced out. Since when had things become awkward between us?

He shrugged his shoulders and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

" Just hung around here with Rose and Lily."

"What about James and Hugo?" I asked beginning to feel more comfortable. Whatever had been going on before was slowly dissipating.

Al's face broke into a wide grin.

"What?" I asked.

"It appears that young Hugo has found a girl."

"Really? Hugo left his room and is not only interacting with people but he found a girl who enjoys his company as well?"

"Yep. He met her the first day here. Apparently she's from California and is staying here during her holiday to visit some family. He spends more time with her then with us."

"Wow. Way to go Hugo."

I was honestly surprised about this development. Hugo isn't unattractive, quite the opposite really. He inherited the Weasley hair and his dad's blue eyes and there's just something about him that makes the fifth year girls ogle him from afar. Afar being the key word. He's not very social. Unlike Rose, who has a very outgoing personality that has helped her cultivate a thriving social life, he prefers to spend his Friday nights alone in the library or up in his room with a book of sorts. He has friends he just doesn't get out much let alone talk to girls.

"What are his parents saying about this?" I asked.

" Aunt Hermione thinks he should spend more time with the family and Uncle Ron is just happy he's emerging from his room for a change."

"And what has James been up to?"

Al's face darkened at this. As far as I know the two of them have always had a rocky relationship. According to Rose it has always been some form of competition between the two of them. School, girls, Quidditch, you name it they've fought about it or over it. Al thinks James is an arse and James thinks Al is a goody goody. First hand experience at school has lead me to believe that their relationship may be complicated and tense but at the same time they both have one another's back.

"Al. What's up between you and James?" I asked quietly moving closer to him. I reached out and put my hand on his bare arm. Instantly warmth spread out from where I was touching him causing me to shiver slightly.

He looked up from the floor, his green eyes meeting mine causing my stomach to drop.

"It's just been an interesting week. I can tell he's getting nervous about the match tomorrow. His mood has been all over the place. It just depends on the day. I know that the rest of the holiday will either be really fun or complete shit and it all depends on the out come of the match tomorrow. Being around James when he's in a shit mood sucks."

"Well then we just wont invite him to the stuff we do."

"That will be hard considering we're staying at his place." Al mumbled.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Rose didn't tell you?"

I shook my head.

"Starting to tomorrow we're staying at James's place. The adults want to have some adult time and have given us the boot. They're leaving the day after tomorrow to go on some romantic trip along the coast."

I nodded my head in understanding. Wondering why Rose never told me about this.

"Well if they do lose tomorrow, I'm prying to Merlin that they win, " Al smiled at this " We will come up with something to counter James foul mood. Trust me it will be a good time."

"Ahem" Someone said shattering the bubble that seamed to have formed around Al and I without me noticing. Where did Mrs. Weasley even go? Rose and Ryan were standing there. Both of them had identical smirks on their face. I saw Rose's eyes shift to my hand resting on Als arm. I quickly pulled away and stepped back creating more space between us.

"So what are the two of you whispering about over here?" Rose asked her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Why didn't you tell me we're staying at James's place?" I asked before Al could say anything. I knew that Rose was trying to get us to admit something. Seeing as there's nothing to admit I didn't even want to go down that path.

" I didn't think it was that important. I figured I would tell you when you got here but it looks like Al told you instead. Thanks cuz, now I don't have to do it."

"Don't mention it." He said jamming his hands back into his pockets. Something I realized he did when he was uncomfortable in some way.

Silence descended upon the four of us. Four of us…

"Oh my gosh I almost forgot. Al this is Ryan my cousin. Ryan this is Al." I said gesturing between the two of them.

"Nice to meet you." Al said removing his right hand from his pocket and extending it to Ryan.

"Same to you" She said as she shook his hand.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but it is to damn early to be up during holiday. I think a nap is in order." Rose said after yawning hugely.

"Yeah. A nap sounds amazing." Ryan said nodding her head enthusiastically.

The two of them have known one another for a grand total of fifteen minutes and they were already planning together. Merlin help us all.

"A nap does sound good. Catch you girls later." Al said before he walked down the hall and to where I assume his room was.

Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes bracing myself for the onslaught of questions and accusations I knew would be waiting for me when I turned to face Ryan and Rose.

"So, when did that start?" Ryan asked before I even turned around.

"Not here Ryan. To many people can hear." Rose said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me along up to our room with Ryan trailing behind.

As soon as the door was shut Rose started in.

"What are you doing Riley? You know he's still seeing Claire." she said pacing around the room as I sat down on a bed.

"I'm not doing anything." I said defending myself.

"I would like to point out that you had your hand on his arm." Ryan interjected from across the room where she was sitting on another bed.

"Good point Ryan." Rose complemented her.

"That doesn't mean anything. He was telling me the he and James haven't been getting along this trip."

"So he's telling you personal things and you're trying to comfort him by placing your hand on his arm. Riley as much as the two of you won't admit it there is something going on between you guys." Rose said turning to face me directly.

I could feel anger bubbling up inside me. Nothing was going on between the two of us. I didn't understand how no one could get it though their heads that Al and I were just friends.

"I swear to Merlin that nothing is going on between Al and I." I said staring defiantly back at Rose.

"You're one hundred percent positive?" Rose demanded.

"Yes."

"Pinky promise me."

"Oh come on Rose we haven't done that in ages."

When we were younger Rose and would make pinky promises to one another. They were completely legit. They were like our unbreakable vow, without all the death involved. Only one time did one of us break one of them and the two of us didn't talk for almost a month. Come to think of it that was the last time we pinky promised one another anything.

" If you have nothing to hide you have nothing to lose. Pinky promise me that nothing will happen between you and Al while we're on this vacation."

Taking a deep breath I extended my hand, pinky outstretched, towards Rose.

"I pinky promise that nothing will happen between myself and Al while on this vacation."

Should be easy enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Wonderful Patient Readers,<strong>

**I'm so so so so sorry that it took so long for another update. Thanks to every single person who reviewed. The last two I got were a real kick in the pants to get writing again. I know this chapter is much shorter then others but at least the plot is moving forward again! Al and Rose are back! So do you think Riley will be able to keep her promise to Rose? Let me know your thoughts. I love to hear from you guys. Again, thank you so much for sticking with me even though I've been MIA for a while. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
>And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.<br>What started out as friendship,  
>Has grown stronger.<p>

~Can't Fight This Feeling by Reo Speedwagon~

* * *

><p>KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK<p>

Immediately I sat up in bed. Glancing at the clock hanging on the wall I saw it was 8:27 A.M. the match wasn't until three. Why the bloody hell was someone knocking on our door so early?

KNOCK KNCOK KNOCK

"Who the fuck is that?" Rose grumbled as she pulled the sheets up over her head, she never has been a morning person.

"No clue." I said as I slipped out of bed. Ryan was still asleep, that girl could sleep though anything. When we were little she slept straight though what I thought was the thunderstorm of the century. The next morning when she woke up she had no idea that it had even happened and if I hadn't brought it up she still wouldn't to this day.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Merlin who ever this is; is persistent. Finally making it to the door, the floor was a minefield of clothes and shoes that Rose had strewn about during her time in the small little room before we came, I pressed my face against the smooth wood and looked out the peep hole. All I could see was a blurred flesh colored blob that could mean only one person was standing outside the door, James.

I undid the chain and pulled the door open. I silently thanked Merlin that I was wearing an old sweatshirt and shorts instead of a nightgown. James smirked at me, his hazel eyes friendly. He was wearing his Quidditch uniform and had a piece of toast in his left hand.

"Morning Rye bread" yes he's the wonderful person that started that lovely nickname, " Is Rosie up?"

"Rose you up?" I called softly into the room.

"kdjofieoa" Rose mumbled. Her face concealed by her blanket and probably jammed into her pillow.

"From the sounds I just heard I would say she's conscious but not capable of speech."

James chucked to himself and I smiled. This was the James I liked. The laid back, fun, humors, James. Not the brooding, uptight, pissy James that he also could be. It was like ying and yang with him, but you never knew who you were going to get.

I stepped aside and James sauntered into the room jamming the last bit of toast into his mouth. He promptly walked over to Roses bed grabbed the comforter by the end and gave it a nice pull. Despite her grip on it the comforter slid out of her hands and onto the floor exposing her to the cold air. Immediately Rose rolled over and sat up. Her eyes betrayed just how mad she was.

"What the fuck James? It's barely 8:30 in the morning! Why on earth did you come here? Don't you have some big match to be stressing out about? You've been a right tosser over the last few days and now the day of it's like you've got sunshine coming out your arse."

James smiled at her. Rose did have a point. Judging from what I've heard from Al, James had been in a foul mood all week due to stress. His nerves should be hitting their highest point this morning. But instead he seemed laid back and carefree.

"Pickard isn't playing. He's injured."

"What?" Rose asked her anger melting.

"Pickard isn't playing. He got stupid during a family Christmas party and is out this match due to a broken arm that hasn't had time to heal."

"Are you fucking serious!" Rose screamed at him. All traces of anger were gone.

"What's going on?" A sleepy voice from the other side of the room asked.

Seems like Ryan couldn't sleep though the sounds of Rose and James girlish screams.

James whipped around seeming almost startled by the voice.

Ryan was sitting up in bed. Her blond hair was a mess, her over sized sweatshirt was hanging off one shoulder, and she had a line running across her cheek from a wrinkle in her pillow. Instantly her blue eyes widened and looked over at me panicked. I could tell that in everyway she imagined meeting James Potter this was not one of them.

"James, meet my cousin Ryan. Ryan meet James."

Ryan's eyes were glued to James's face. I give her mad props for not blushing. If the situation had been reversed I would have been as red as traffic light.

"Nice to meet you Ryan." James nodded and then turned back to Rose and started doing some form of happy dance.

"He's out Rosie! You have no idea how fucking wonderful this is!" he said as he spun around in a circle his arms waving franticly by his sides.

"Who's out?" Ryan asked.

"Michael Pickard." James called over his shoulder while he pelvic thrusted at Rose. She just rolled her eyes.

"Wait Michael Pickard, the top scorer in the league, is out?" Ryan asked becoming very interested in the conversation.

"You follow Quidditch? James asked as he spun around stopping his calibration dance. Rose seemed relived.

"Of course I follow Quidditch. It's like the best sport ever invented. And trust me I know a lot about sports."

"Rosie who is this girl and why have I never met her before?" James asked turning back to Rose.

"If you paid attention to anything anyone has ever said to you, you would already have the answer to your question. She's Rileys cousin."

James then rounded on me.

"Rye bread you have this amazing cousin and you've never introduced me to her before? What's wrong with you."

"She has never come to England. There for, no meeting has ever taken place until now." I told him.

"As much fun as this early morning chat has been, get the fuck out James. Some of us like our sleep." Rose said as she gathered and then pulled the comforter back up over her head.

"Yeah alright. See you girls later." James said and with a wink in Ryan's direction he left the room.

Ryan sat beaming in the corner. A smile plastered on her face. Looks like even though it was picture perfect her first encounter with James went swimmingly.

* * *

><p>"Move your arse there's not enough space for the both of us when you stand in the center like that." Rose said startling me and causing me to jump. Something very dangerous to do when one is applying mascara.<p>

I quickly turned away from the mirror to fake glare at Rose.

"You know I could have poked my eye out." I said as I slid over.

Rose just shrugged her shoulders and stepped into the space I had created.

After breakfast we had moved all of our stuff out of the hotel and into James's apartment. It was very nice but a little cramped with the three of us sharing one room and one bathroom. Al and Hugo had to share with James though and hearing about the mess he made when he lived at Hogwarts I some how think we got the better end of the deal despite the lack of breathing room.

The two of us worked in silence for a few moments. Doing my makeup next to Rose was comforting. We had been standing side by side now for four years, ever since we discovered the little boutique in Hogsmeade. Seeing that we were away from home and away from our mothers' watchful eyes we were free to experiment with as much and as gaudy makeup as we wanted. Over time we learned things like glitter eyeliner doesn't really work on a everyone and that blue eye shadow should be used sparingly. In the beginning Morgan was in our Friday night make up makeovers but she stopped coming around the year after we started them. Rose and I hadn't done them in ages. Friday nights were now consumed with homework, friends, boyfriends, or a party. No longer were we holed up in our dorm laughing at one another over how ridiculous someone looked while munching on some desert we had acquired from the kitchen. Suddenly becoming nostalgic I was overwhelmed with the need to ask Rose what happened between her and Morgan. The three of us used to be so close.

"Rose." I began breaking the silence.

"Hmm" she hummed back.

"What happened between you and Morgan? I know you told me to drop it but it was years ago and no one has told me."

Rose stopped completely brush in hand.

"She never told you?"

I shook my head no.

Sighing Rose turned to look at me.

"I know it was a long time ago and I regret what happened. Looking back now the reason the two of us no longer talk is very very dumb but it's to late to fix anything. It's hard to explain care if we put this off until after the match? Possibly until we return to school?"

I nodded my head. I've been waiting four years to hear this story what would a few more days hurt.

Science descended upon us again but it was different this time. Not as comfortable. Something or some form of tension was underneath the surface just noticeable for me to fell somewhat uncomfortable.

"James really needs to get some color into this place. I mean everything is blue or white."

I glanced at Ryan in the mirror as she came in and chocked back a laugh.

"Not to mention your face."

One side of Ryans face was painted a deep navy blue and the other was the color of chalk. The two colors meet in the middle of her face in a sharp line contrasting one another.

Rose just rolled her eyes.

"James gets very into team sprit. His decorating choices come as no surprise to me. When he was in school everything in his room was red and gold. At least his team has normal colors. It would be horrid if he played for a team who's colors were black and orange. I cringed at the thought.

"Speaking of team sprit. What's with the face paint?" I asked Ryan.

"I've done it for every match I've ever gone to. You should see me during our school games. I go all out."

"All out crazy" I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" Ryan asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I said you're crazy."

Rose was standing their watching us with a bemused smile on her face.

"I am not crazy. I like to support my team."

"And by painting your face two different colors you're able to do that? Doesn't wearing a jersey accomplish the same thing?" I said teasing her.

Ryan glared at me. Her competitive win at all costs side was coming out. Sports were very near and dear to her heart and I knew that she went all out in supporting whatever team she played on or watched. I honestly didn't care what she did I just liked messing with her. I mean she's my cousin I'm allowed to mess with her from time to time.

Suddenly her face broke out into a wide grin.

"What? I asked skeptically. I knew that face. It was a face that led to things like spray-painting bridges or skinny-dipping.

"Rock, paper, scissors." She said holding her right hand in a fist in her left hand.

"Only if Rose has to too." I knew where this was going and I planned on taking someone down with me.

Rose looked quickly between the two of us.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it Rose just go with it." I said as I extended my own hand.

"Rock" I said

"Paper." Ryan responded.

"Scissors"

"Shoot" We said in unison.

* * *

><p>I can't believe you got me into this" Rose grumbled into her hands. Good thing for magical paint other wise her hands would be covered in blue and white face paint.<p>

"At least I'm not alone now," I said

Rose glared at me. The eye on the white half of her face standing out much more then the one on the blue side.

"Right, now we both look like idiots."

After losing rock, paper, scissors to Ryan, Rose and I were forced to paint our faces to show our support to James. When we arrived in the box (bonus points for James for scoring us wicked sweet seats) Mr. Weasley could barely contain his laughter at his daughters face. Needles to say Rose was not happy at all, but being the good sport that she is followed though with it. However she currently was sitting in her seat with her arms crossed pouting quietly to herself.

"Lighten up Rose it's not like you have anyone to impress here. Besides I think Scorpius would find you adorable right now. The paint really brings out your eyes."

Rose cracked a small smile at that but then her eyes turned sad.

"What's wrong Rose?" I asked lowering my voice to a whisper "Are things alright between the two of you."

Rose nodded her head and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Al as he sat in the open seat next to me.

"Which one of you lost a bet?" he asked as he motioned to our faces.

"That would be me." I said as I raised my hand into the air. "And it technically wasn't a bet but more of a loss in a rock, paper, scissors match."

"What is it with you and losing rock, paper, scissors. It's a game of chance and yet you will lose 9 times out of 10."

"I will not."

"Wanna bet?" He said extending his hand.

I glared at him.

" I would but I'm still carrying out the last thing I lost I don't need to add another things on top of it."

"Whatever you say love." He said smiling at me.

Rose leaned forward at this and stared at Al. Her eyes communicating something I didn't understand. With a small shake of his head Al brushed off whatever she was telling him though eye message. It was so subtle that if I didn't know both of them so well (and wasn't sitting in-between them) I wouldn't have noticed it even occurring. The three of us descended into silence. The noise of the stadium filling in the quiet between the three of us. Strange how it can be so loud all around you and yet you can still feel silence weighing you down.

"Did you know that because we're in a sweet we get free food?" Ryan said as she sat down in the seat next to Al. Her arms loaded with popcorn, soda, chips, and other assorted snacks. Thank Merlin for Ryan. For the second time that day she had saved me for a borderline uncomfortable silence.

I smiled at her.

"No Ryan I didn't know that. Toss me some of that candy will you?"

She tossed me a fizzy sucker. It tasted and felt like you were drinking a real soda. I smiled she knew me so well. As I unwrapped it I was grateful to do something with my hands. Rose was still silently sitting to my left and Al and Ryan had engaged in conversation about Quidditch to my right.

"GOOD AFTERNOON LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

The announcement started the hell out of me causing me to jump. In doing so my whole body shifted and my left leg ended up pressed against Als. Heat spread through me and I felt my face start to heat up. Damn you body making me turn red when I'm embarrassed or feeling any emotion for that matter.

Quickly I drew my leg away. Only to have him follow me and press his leg against mine. Again heat surged though me starting from my leg and fanning out word.

I would like to say the match was amazing and that James played brilliant but to be honest I don't remember anything except the dull sound of the crowd and the heat radiating though my body and all because his stupid leg was pressed against mine. And to top it all off when James's team won and the box went crazy he hugged me. All I could process was the feel of his chest pressed against mine, the heat of his arms wrapped around my back pulling me closer, and most of all his overwhelming intoxicating smell of something that I had only smelled so strongly once before. Damn that Amortentia potion. Damn myself for having to acknowledge that I have feelings for him. Most of all Damn Rose for being right.

* * *

><p><strong>Yey for updates! I had time over the long weekend to sit down and write this :) So Riley finally admits her feelings to herself, something that has been coming for a while. I love all the reviews that you guys have been leaving! You guys are so awesome! Every time someone favors or reviews the story it makes me want to write it so much more. Shout out to all the guests or anyone without an account who have reviewed :) You don't have an account so I can't respond. Just wanted to let you know that your reviews are read and always appreciated. Hope you guys like this chapter :) <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Getting back to James's place was a blur. I was still feeling phantom touches all over my body and could hardly process the overwhelming feelings rushing though me let alone the world around me. Something was mentioned about a celebration party. Of course James would be hosting seeing as he was the newest member to the team. Something was explained to me about how the new guy always throws the party simply due to the fact that it had happened to everyone else and no one liked to break tradition. Because we were staying at James's we were by default invited. I honestly don't think James would have cared if we had gone to someone else's house he was over the moon with excitement from their win. Apparently they were undefeated in the league so far. An amazing turn around from the previous year where they had finished dead last only winning one match and by a default. So in order to prevent that from happening again the managers and coaches let go of some of the older players and replaced them with young fresh faces. One by one the new boys were scouted, hired, and brought on to the team. James being the last. So far their efforts seemed to be paying off. The team was winning, ticket sales were up, and was more popular then ever. Partially due to the number of fit players.

I made my way back to the room I was sharing with Rose and Ryan. Ryan was currently sitting directly in front of the floor length merrier curling her long strawberry blond hair into loose ringlets. Rose was rummaging though her side of the closet desperately looking for something. Apparently this was a party that you had to get dressed up for. I guess being under the same roof as famous Quidditch players brought out the girly instincts in all of us.

"Riley where have you been?" Ryan asked when she caught site of my reflection in the mirror. I shrugged my shoulders

"Walking"

I had gone down and walked aimlessly on the beach when we first got back. James's apartment looks right over the ocean. Lucky for me. I went down there to clear my head and try and figure out how I was going to get though the next few days without slipping up or acting like a complete arse in front of anyone. I didn't want to ruin anything between Al and I. The fact that I have feelings for him shouldn't change anything between us. But just incase I needed a game plan. And I needed to hide it from Rose. Who Merlin knows can figure out how you feel by simply looking at you. Bitch.

"You still have the face paint on." Rose said with a frown pausing her rummaging for a moment to take notice.

I reached up and ran my index finger along my check. It came back streaked with blue.

"So I do." I got up off the bed, went into the bathroom, and locked the door.

Looking at my reflection in the mirror I could see I looked like a wreck. The paint on my face had started to smear and had rubbed off in a few places, my hair was a windswept knot of tangles, and due to the wind my eyes had watered causing my mascara to run. No wonder I had been given so many weird looks as I waked. I really needed to put this all behind me. Nothing had changed. Al and I could still be friends. It had only been a few hours and already I was resorting to having mental conversations with myself while I stared into a mirror. I needed to pull myself together and stop being a brain dead zombie. I had fancied plenty of people I the past and been completely normal. Why should this be any different? Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I walked over to the shower and turned it on. As I pulled my sweater over my head I resolved to put everything behind me when I got out of the shower. Easier said then done.

* * *

><p>The next few hours flew by. By the time I got out of the shower I had gotten over my shock and was back to my normal self. I let Ryan curl my hair and do my make up. While I was in the shower Rose had found an outfit for me to wear that consisted of dark skinny jeans, a white top that cinched around the waste and then was loose and flowy around the bottom,(it twirled out around me when I spun and I would never admit to anyone that I found absolutely awesome) and a pair of metallic silver flats. According to Ryan I looked classy hot, whatever that means. The three of us had emerged from our room about an hour after the party had started to find the apartment packed with people. James told us he had made the entire apartment sound proof. When we were in our room I never even had the slightest clue that a raging party was going on right on the other side of the door. I thought we were about to walk out into a dud of a party. How wrong I was. There were more famous people there then I have ever met in my life, and that's saying something considering I'm best friends with Rose Weasley. I recognized a few of them but most of them were popular in the States and were relatively unknown in England. Ryan on the other hand knew everyone. It was like a dream come true. She spent the first hour completely star struck and squeezing my wrist and whispering into my ear their name and what team position they played for. About an hour in James stole her away from me claiming he wanted to introduce her to someone. With the biggest smile I had ever seen her have she disappeared into the crowd following James.

Unfortunately this left me alone in a crowd of people that I didn't know. Standing on the side along the wall I felt awkward and alone. Never before had I been left like this. Even when I went to Room of Requirement parties I always managed to find someone to talk to. But here the shear number of new faces was overwhelming. I needed time to myself. After rummaging around in the kitchen and finding a can of soda I made my way outside onto the balcony. As soon as the sliding glass door was shut behind me the sounds of the party disappeared instantly. Besides the silencing charm James had placed a heating charm on the balcony. Something I loved. Without it I would have only been able to remain outside for a few minutes. James's apartment was on the 10th floor. I was above the sounds of the people walking along the boardwalk below. Although who would be out on a walk in December in the middle of the night as beyond me. The only sounds I could hear were the distant sounds of the waves crashing on the shore. With the ocean stretched out in front of me all I could see was darkness going on for what seemed like forever. The feeling of being tiny and small overwhelmed me. All of my problems seemed so insignificant as I stared out into the void of darkness.

Suddenly the silence around me was broken as someone slid open the sliding door. I turned around to see who was joining me. Rose stumbled out, clearly intoxicated.

"Why are you out here all by lonesome?" Rose asked as she sat down in the chair next to me.

"Just got a little overwhelmed." I told her as I turned my chair to face hers.

Rose had straitened her long red hair but clearly she had gotten over heated and she had put it up into a messy bun on the top of her head. Her face was also flushed, the tips of her ears turning red as well.

"To many people you don't know?"

I nodded my head.

Rose sighed and looked out into the darkness.

"What's wrong Rose?" I asked. Normally she was never this quiet when she had been drinking.

"Nothing." She said quickly.

"Really Rose? I've known you for seven years and you honestly think I can't tell when something is bothering you."

"I hate that you know me so well. It's unfair."

"And you think that you don't know me? I mean you know my every move even before I make it or know myself." I cringed internally. I hope I hadn't given myself away. For to long Rose had been pestering me about it for weeks and I had blown her off. Sometimes I hate that she's always right.

Thankfully Rose didn't pick up on anything. Lucky for me. If she was sober she would have been all over it.

"It's Scorpius."

"What about him? Are you having problems?" I asked prepared to send an angry letter to him telling him off for hurting one of my best friends.

Rose shook her head. Her bun twisting from side to side almost falling out.

"It's nothing like that." She paused as if trying to find the words. "I just miss him. We haven't been apart this long since getting together. I didn't expect to feel this much being away from him."

I smiled.

"I know it sucks Rose. But missing him is a good thing. It means you do care for him. If you didn't miss him you might have a problem on your hands."

"I know. I don't like it though. And it takes forever for owls to get back and forth so we haven't be able to talk much."

I nodded my head. Sometimes it took weeks for letters from Ryan to get to me depending on the weather.

Suddenly Rose smiled her mood changing instantly.

"So have you seen Ryan?"

"Not since James drug her off to introduce her to someone. Why?"

"She met a boy." Rose informed me.

I'm guessing she expected me to be shocked. But this was Ryan she was talking about. She was gorgeous, loved sports, and felt more comfortable around boys then girls. Of course she had found a boy.

I rolled my eyes.

"Surprise surprise. Who is he?"

"Robb Zigler."

"What!"

"I know!" Rose squealed. "She's so lucky."

Robb Zigler was an up and coming in Quidditch. He was originally from Ireland ( the reason I knew who he was) but got recruited to come play a few months before James did. He was young, gorgeous, and ridiculously talented. Not to mention a complete gentleman. Somehow the fame hadn't gone to his head. He was more comfortable spending the night in then going out and partying. He also had kept his dating life very private and didn't go around dating model after model. Ryan would be the girl he would be interested in. It's going to be a sad day for his fangirls if the two of them ever become official.

"If the two of them get together they would have the most beautiful babies." Rose sighed.

I laughed at her.

"Just being a tad unrealistic there Rosie? They haven't known each other for more then two hours let alone fancy one another and here you are talking about their future children."

Rose glared at me.

"I can't help it if I'm a romantic. Besides I have a knack for these things and I see the two of them together."

I laughed again.

"What are you psychic?"

"The fact that I dropped divination says otherwise but I would like to consider myself one."

"Whatever you say Rose. Whatever you say."

The two of us continued laughing and joking around on the balcony for what seemed like hours. It was nice to talk to her without some mention of Al coming up, which it seemed to a lot these days.

"I have to pee." Rose said suddenly as she stood up. "I'll be back though don't go anywhere."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Rose quickly walked over to the sliding door and made her way inside. And once again I was alone.

I busied myself by staring out at the ocean, or what I could see of it, waiting for Rose to return.

Suddenly something flying under the beams of the streetlights below caught my eye. It was heading towards me. As it got closer I realized it was an owl. It flew up and landed on the banister in front of me. James had been getting owls all night congratulating him on the win. I simply assumed it was for him.

The owl hooted softly as I gently removed the letter from its leg. I almost dropped it when I saw my name written on the outside of it in Morgans bubbly hand writing. I quickly opened it. I told her not to send me anything because it may not get to me before I got back to school.

**_Dear Riley._**

**_Happy Christmas bitch. I know you told me not to write to you but I figured if I sent this now it would get to you eventually. I just got home from school by the way so this better fucking get there before you come home. Have fun Rye. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Also what a better time to talk me up to Al then when Claire isn't around? I'm a genius I know. I hope you have a fabulous time._**

**_Love you to pieces,_**

**_Morgan_**

I felt my stomach drop. In my panic about Rose finding out that I fancied Al I completely forgot about Morgans feelings for him. Well shit. This just got even more complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Readers,<strong>

**Thank you so much for taking time to read my story! It means so much to me how many of you have favored and are following it. You guys rock! I wanted to get this out before I went on break and strangely had less time then when I'm in school. I'm not to sure about this chapter. Let me know your thoughts! I love the reviews you guys leave. They help me get a better sense of the story and where you guys think it's going. I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday and a happy new year :) **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I woke up to sunlight streaming though the window and instantly recoiled. It was to damn bright. I felt blind and it didn't do anything to help the pulsing headache I had. After Rose had come back out on to the balcony the two of us went back inside and had a fabulous time. After Rose convinced me to do a shot with her I felt my whole body loosen up. I didn't realize I had been so stressed but now I'm not surprised at all. I mean I just realized I fancied the one boy I shouldn't fancy because he's dating someone else and one of my best friends also fancied him. The rest of the night was a blur of attractive boys smiling at me, drinks, laughter, a smoky smell, loud music, and dancing. Besides this hangover it was exactly what I needed. Just something that allowed me to let loose and have a good time in a safe environment. And hangover potions were a blessing from Merlin himself. And I did a little investigating yesterday and discovered that James had a whole cupboard full of little bottles of hangover potions. Got to love that boy.

With a groan I sat up. A hangover potion sounded like exactly what I needed right now. I opened the door and made my way out into the hall quietly. No need to wake up the girls… or the other people who apparently crashed here over night. The living room was littered with bodies. It seemed that any piece of floor had been good enough and people just passed out there. I slowly navigated my way to the kitchen. Whispering apologies as I stepped over people and when I bumped into a table sending cans tumbling down onto the floor. Besides a few grunts and a "what the hell" everyone remained asleep as I made my way towards the relief I was looking for.

Once in the kitchen I opened the cupboard where the potions were kept only to find everything gone but a note was taped to the shelf.

Sucks to suck. Go get your own.

Cheers,

James

My mouth dropped open in shock. What was I going to do now? I'm guessing James had, had his stash broken into one to many times for him to remove everything. I slowly shut the cupboard and lowered my head onto the counter. It felt cool against my forehead. I considered just staying there all day. If felt nice and it relived the pounding in my head a touch.

"Rough night?" a voice startled me out of my thoughts.

I glanced behind me and saw Al standing there leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. His dark hair was disheveled and he looked as bad as I felt. Not to mention fit as hell.

"Not really. More of a rough morning."

I saw him begin to smile but winced.

"You and me both."

"I hardly saw you." I said as I turned my body around to face him fully. " What were you up to?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"A little of this. A little of that. Mostly just chatting with James's teammates. They're a pretty decent lot. They sure know how to have a good time."

"And play Quidditch."

"And play Quidditch." Al said smiling.

He took a few large steps into the kitchen and was standing next to me in no time.

"I see James has finally wised up and started hiding his stash. Tosser." Al said causing me to smile.

"Lucky for us I have an idea of where he moved it to. Come on Love this way."

Al moved quickly though the apartment. Steeping over sleeping people and tossed aside bottles with grace and ease. I was not having the same luck. Instead it seemed like I managed to kick ever bottle or can we came across with a loud clang or crunch. Al stopped suddenly in front of a closet door that when opened reviled a tiny and cramped laundry room.

"He keeps his Hangover potions in the laundry room?" I asked sounding skeptical.

Al nodded his head.

"When we were kids if James ever had something of importance to hide he would stash it somewhere in the laundry room. How many kids are doing laundry?"

"Very few." I responded.

"Exactly. Mum and dad did the laundry so Lily and I were never in the laundry room. It was a pretty ingenious hiding spot. Until we stumbled upon it looking for a bed sheet to make a fort. But still even to this day James tends to hide things of importance in the laundry room." And with a flourish Al opened a cabinet and there in all of their glory stacked nicely on top of one another were vials of hangover potion. Al took two out of the cabinet and handed one to me and kept one for himself.

I twisted the top off and was about to bring it to my lips but Al stopped me.

"Just a minute Love. I would like to make a toast"

I quickly pulled the glass away from my mouth and held it out in front of me waiting for him to finish.

"To James for keeping these wonderful things around. To myself for knowing where he would hide them, thanks for staying predictable James. And to you Riley for going on this adventure with me." With that he knocked my glass against his and downed the whole potion in one go.

"I'm never drinking again." Rose groaned into her pillow as I opened the shades.

"I believe you say that every time. Now roll over and I have something that will make you feel loads better."

"Nothing can make me feel better." Rose moaned. "I'm dying."

I proceeded to roll my eyes. Rose did always did have a flare for the dramatic.

"Not even one of James's hangover potions?"

With that Rose lifted her head up. Her red curls a mess and hanging in her eyes.

"Why didn't you say that? His potions are the best. I don't know what he does but I've never had a better hangover potion."

I tossed it to her and watched as she proceeded to open it and down it in one quick movement. Instantly the coloring in her face returned to normal.

"Ahh I've missed you. If James ever fails out of Quidditch he should seriously think about brewing these bad boys full time. I think he missed his true calling in life."

I laughed at her.

"Try telling that to his screaming fans."

"Speaking of fans where's Ryan?"

I glanced over to the bed Ryan had been sleeping in only to find it empty. I frond and made my way over to it. It looked like she had slept in it. The sheets were in a tangled mess and the pillow was folded in half like she always did when she slept.

A few seconds later I heard the toilet flush and Ryan emerged from the bathroom. Her long hair was up in a bun with multiple strands escaping. Her face was pale and her eyes squinting in the bright light.

"I'm so fucking hungover. Alcohol is the devil." Ryan mumbled as she crawled gingerly back into her bed.

Rose and I smirked at one another.

"Ryan what if I were to tell you I have something that can make everything all better." Rose said.

"What do you mean you have?" I interjected.

Rose narrowed her eyes at me.

"Fine. What if I told you that Riley had something that could make everything all better."

Ryan opened one eye and looked at Rose clearly feeling as miserable as Rose felt only moments before.

"I would tell you to stop talking about it and help me out of this misery."

Rose laughed.

"Heads up." I said as I tossed her the other bottle I had brought with me.

Even in her hungover state Ryan's reflexes were amazing and she easily caught it.

"What is it?" She asked groggily as she looked at the bottle.

"One of the best things in the world. Just drink it." Rose said.

"If this makes me worse I'm going to be super pissed at the two of you. But right now I'll give anything to feel better." She then gulped down the potion. She let out a sigh of relief after.

"That was wonderful. What was it?" Ryan asked as she laid down on her bed.

"One of James hangover potions that he makes. He was known around school for them and made a ton of money off them." Rose told her.

" James is just full of surprises." Ryan said.

Rose and I smirked.

"Yes, yes he is. Speaking of surprises how did it go with Robb last night?" I asked Ryan.

Finally our shared genes showed their true colors and Ryan's face light up like a traffic light.

"It went just fine." Ryan said as her eyes refused to meet mine or Rose's.

"You fancy him!" Rose said in a sing song voice.

" I do not." Ryan said her voice rising and her blush growing darker.

"You really fancy him!" Rose continued her blue eyes glinting with excitement.

"I do not." Ryan repeated again shaking her head no. " No way would I like a super famous, ridiculously cute, Quidditch player."

I briefly thought to myself if this is how ridiculous I sounded when I denied my feeling for Albus. It was clearly obvious how she felt about him. All the tell tale signs were there. She blushed when she was asked to talk about him, she denied her feelings for him, and I knew that even though she hadn't yet she would soon start slipping him into conversation just to find out information about him.

"Honey if you didn't fancy him we would have problems." Rose told her with a smile.

Ryan gazed out the window as if making her mind up about something. Her long fingers fiddled with the hem of her over size shirt.

After a few moments Ryan started to smile.

"He is really cute isn't he?"

* * *

><p>Later that night, after saying goodbye to Ryan, (it was a total tear filled giggle fest. Between the two of us teasing her about Robb, who had owled James latter that day asking about her, and me and Ryan saying our goodbye unknowing when we would see one another again we were sobbing and then laughing at the same time) Rose and I had set up camp out on the balcony with a bunch of blankets, two comfy chairs, and some hot chocolate. Most of the time we talked about school, what we wanted to do after school (me a healer, Rose a ministry worker like her Mum), and our trip so far.<p>

"I think the game was one of the best I've seen, and I've seen a lot." Rose said. "It was just so fast passed. Way more intense then the Cuddly Cannon games dad has taken me to."

I smirked.

"Of course it was. They sucked when your dad was a kid and besides a brief period in the early 2000's before we were born, they continued to suck."

Rose sighed.

"I don't know why dad loves them so much. At least he's loyal."

The two of us sat in silence listening to the waves. We had been friends for years and were as comfortable talking with one another as we were sitting in silence.

"I think I love him." Rose said, breaking our comfortable silence.

"What?" I asked shocked. Where had that come from? One minute comfortable silence the next she goes and says she loves someone.

"I think I love Scorpius." Rose repeated.

I turned in my chair to look at her. She was staring straight out at the water. Her face expressionless, but her eyes confidant.

"What do you mean you think?" Rose was not the type of girl who was unsure of anything. She had the answer to everything and if she didn't she found the answer no matter how long it took and she was never unsure of herself. She knew exactly who she was and there was nothing that could change that. The fact that she told me this meant that she didn't think she did, she knew she did.

I let it hang in the air for a few moments, unsure how to respond.

"How long?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. She still didn't look at me.

"I had a feeling right before we left but since being here I'm sure."

I smiled. Typical Rose. She wouldn't admit anything unless she was 100% sure.

"I think dad almost shit himself when he found out the two of us were dating. I don't know how he's going to handle it if he finds out that I love him."

So now the real issue comes out. It wasn't the fact that she was scared that she loved him; Rose Weasley could handle being in love with a boy. It was the fact that she was unsure what her parents would think. After all she was in love with the son of her parents archenemy when they were at school.

"Rosie" I began and I took her hand "Your parents won't care. Sure your dad might give him shit and mess around with you, but that is because he loves you. Your mum has met Scorpius in her visits to the school and I know that she thinks he's brilliant. She called him, and I quote, " A very respectable and smart young man." Who says that shit? I've also heard some of the negative things your mum calls people so I know that she doesn't just think everyone is wonderful. Everything is going to be fine. They may already even expect it. When has their little girl ever dated anyone longer then a month?

Rose smiled.

"Never. Those boys all turned out to be tosser's or boring as hell."

"You have nothing to worry about." I reassured her again and squeezed her hand.

Rose squeezed my hand and then quickly went up to brush the tears away that were forming in her eyes.

"Fuck me. I'm crying. This never happens."

Rose quickly started running her thumbs under her eyes, careful not to smudge her mascara.

"Do I look alright?" She asked turning to face me.

"Never better."

She laughed.

"Doubtful, but I'll take what I can get."

Silence set in again, but like last time Rose was the one who broke it.

"I know you don't want me to bring this up, but seriously Ry what is going on between you and Al."

Now it was my turn not to make eye contact.

I knew that I fancied Al. I knew he didn't fancy me. He was dating Claire after all. I didn't see how telling Rose any of this would matter. But part of me felt like I needed to tell someone. I couldn't carry this secret around with me for the rest of the year. Once we got back to school I would have to endure seeing him and Claire together and I would have someone to talk to, I couldn't tell Morgan for obvious reasons.

Taking a deep breath I braced myself, it was now or never.

"I don't know." There I said something outside of denying anything was going on.

"Wow Riley way to be vague."

"I honestly don't know Rose. Sometimes I feel like there could be something there."

"Cough all the time cough" Rose interrupted. I glared at her.

"Then explain to me why he's still with Claire?" I asked

"Because he feels bad. Trust me Claire and Al are on the way out."

"How does he feel bad?" I questioned.

Rose sighed.

"Albus is a very sensitive and loyal boy. From what I know, aka what I'm guessing is going on because the tosser isn't telling me anything, the spark is gone. It was gone a long time ago and he's sticking around simply because she was his first everything. He feels like he owes it to her. They have been together for two years and he doesn't want to hurt her. What he doesn't see is that she would care less. I've tried to talk to him about how she looks at other boys but he doesn't belive me. He just says I must be seeing things. Until he sees how she has a wandering eye and how the two of them have grown apart and realizes that they are only SEVENTEEN and not addults that are married to one another then he's going to stick with her."

Everything that Rose said made sense. I could see Al doing all of that.

"So what am I supposed to do? Just sit on the side lines and wait for his relationship to implode and hope that he fancies me when it does?"

"So you do fancy him then?"

"Yes, yes fine I fancy him. Are you happy?"

Rose smiled.

"Very."

I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Now answer my question. What am I supposed to do while they are still together? I'm not going to be a home wrecker flirty girl. That is not me. He can't cheat on her with me either."

"You honestly think I would expect you to be the other women? Please, just wait and do exactly what you've been doing. You may not know it but you're the perfect girl next door. You're sweet, funny, down to earth, and very pretty. The fact that you two have been friends for years makes it easy for you two to talk and have fun with out any suspicions from anyone. Just be yourself and he will be drawn to you. You're so different then her to him you're like a breath of fresh air. Just wait and see Riley it will happen when it's meant to happen, but I guarantee it will happen before the year is out.

Great. Now I just had to sit tight and wait and see where it would go. Awesome. Thanks Rose for your words of advice. I shouldn't have said anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello faithful readers!<strong>

**I'm so sorry for the lack of updates in ages! I've just been busy and hit writers block hardcore. This chapter has been a work in progress for about six months. I can't tell you how many times I wrote it and then scrapped it. If you're still reading this THANK YOU SO MUCH! It was your reviews, reads, and favors that kept me at it. If you're just reading my story for the first time thank you for reading! I hope that the next chapter will come out quicker then this one did. Once again think you for reading! Let me know what you think. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

New Years, the holiday of change and vowing to make yourself a better person. Of course it follows a night of drinking yourself into one hell of a hangover, eating tons of food that will be off limits for the next few (if you make it that far) weeks, and making poor choices. Maybe that's why people say that they're going to give everything up and make themselves a 'better' person. At least that's how I've always envisioned New Years Eve. Normally I spend it sitting in my room staying up way to late reading a mystery novel and drinking tea. Such an exciting life I lead. It seemed that this year was going to be different. Staying with the James was going to turn my New Years Eve upside down. Last I had heard we were going to one of his teammates house for as he called it ' the party of the year' which he then followed with " Brace yourself Rye Bread. It's about to get wicked fun." To which I rolled my eyes and gently reminded him that he said that before every party I had ever attended that he was at. I spent the afternoon stowed away reading a novel and relaxing. Vacation was ending in a few days and we were set to leave and head back the day after tomorrow, giving us just enough time to get back to London and to make the train back to school the next day. I was in no way ready to go back to school. School meant classes, homework, tests, and seeing Al with Claire. I wasn't ready to handle that.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked thankfully startling me out of my thoughts.

I glanced at her and nearly dropped my book. Rose looked stunning. Her curly hair was pin straight, her make up was flawless (her blue eyes looked like huge sapphires they were so blue), and she was wearing a gold sparkling dress that hugged her body in all the right places.

"Forget about me what happened to you?" I asked waving my hand at her.

Rose looked down and smirked.

"Didn't James tell you we were going to a party?" she asked.

"Well yeah, but I just assumed it was your usual James shindig. I mean you haven't looked like this since the Christmas party you went to that the minister invited your family to."

Rose raised her eyebrows.

"We're going to a super fancy party aren't we?" I asked marking my page and closing my book.

"Yeah. I thought James told you. His friend is pretty much American Wizarding royalty. Loads of famous people will be there."

"I thought you would be used to famous people Rosie, after all it seems like half your family is on a chocolate frog card.

Rose smiled.

"I'm not doing this because I feel the need to impress them, but I need to look good because I need to represent my family. Just incase their names are famous over here. You never know, we see loads of American witches and wizards in our tabloids I wonder how often they see us in theirs."

"You don't sound like you have a big head at all." I said

"None what so ever. Now come on let me work my magic. I can't let my friend show up underdressed."

With a sigh I got up and followed Rose into our room where she quickly shut the door.

I had never been in a room with so many famous people in my life. And that's saying something considering I was best friends with a Weasley. Everyone who was anyone in the American Wizarding world seemed to be there. Politicians (at least the young ones) were slipping in and out of private rooms that I had yet been able to get close enough to look in. A young and very popular actress, whom I had no idea was a which, was currently dancing on a table and buying round after round for the entourage of other famous people that seemed to follow her where ever she went. And then there were the Quidditch players. Loads and loads of Quidditch players. It was like an athletic overload. And with loads of fit, rich, young, athletic boys around there was a ton of skimpily dressed girls hoping to land one of them. I swear at one point when I was talking to James when we first arrived at least ten girls stood in a corner whispering and glaring at me. Apparently girls never grow out of it. Even when their pushing thirty and you can tell she's using some sort magical youth cream and said boy is only nineteen. What they didn't know, and no one needed to know, was that I wasn't interested in said boy or any other famous Quidditch player there. Instead I was interested in his younger brother. His very much in a relationship younger brother.

Rose had disappeared almost the moment we arrived. Drug off to do some photos or something, apparently she was still famous even across the ocean. I spent my time wandering aimlessly around watching people, chatting with James for a brief minute, admiring the decorations, and mostly just waiting for Rose to come back. Parties are only fun when you know people, even if it's just one. They offered me comfort and some sort of stability and with this many people I didn't know having Rose was what I needed. At least at school there was always someone to talk to, even if it was only for a few minutes. I decided to wait for her before I began truly exploring ( I really wanted to see what was behind those velvet curtains) and sat down in a plush chair with a drink in hand.

I stared out at the dance floor watching young witches and wizards dancing to the pulsing beat. It seemed that a party was pretty much the same on every continent and at every age. Music, laughter, drinks, food, the sense that something great was about to happen and that you just had to stick around to find out what it was going to be. A tap on my shoulder startled me out of my thoughts.

"All done with your photos Ro" My voice died in my throat when I turned around. It wasn't Rose standing there. Instead it was a boy. A very fit boy.

He smiled at me.

"I don't know who you were expecting but I'm not Ro." He said in a deep voice. American. Defiantly American. That shouldn't have surprised me I was in America. Here I was the one who had a foreign accent, not him. "I'm Jack." He extended his hand to me with a breath-taking smile.

I don't know why but there was something about him. It could have been his smile, or how his dark hair fell into his eyes but I smiled back at him and shook his hand.

"I'm Riley."

"It's very nice to meet you Riley. I see that you're not from around here." He said after he shook my hand.

I looked at him confused. How did he know?

"Your accent." He added.

I blushed. Of course. I knew he was American by his. I stood out immediately to him as soon as I said my name. Merlin, way to make a first impression.

"Where are you from?" he continued as he sat in the next to me our legs just a hairs breath apart. If either of us moved any closer we would be entwined with one another.

"Ireland. And where are you from? I know you're not from North Carolina because your accent sounds different then my cousins."

He smiled again. Damn he had a lovely smile.

"Right you are. I'm from New York. Not the city, but the state. I would tell you the name but it's so small that even people who live in New York don't even know it exists."

"Is it a magical city?" I asked. I knew that there was Hogsmeade in Brittan but I hadn't really learned about magical America.

"There were some other magical family's who lived near by yes, but it was just mostly my brothers and I. I didn't meet many witches and wizards until I went away to school. It was hard to leave my friends from Elementary school behind but we were going down different paths. When I came back home that first summer my bags were loaded down with spell books and magical candies and jokes. They had gone to the local middle school and had experienced a whole different life then I had. We didn't have anything in common. I spent the rest of the summer studying at home and visiting friends from school. How about you? Is your city a magical city?"

"Well for starters I don't live in the city. I live in a village. Only my family is magical there. My dad is a muggle and my mum is a witch. I had a few friends in the village but it's pretty small. It's really normal for us to go to boarding school so when we come home in the summer we all have changed. I spend most of my summers reading and hanging out on the roof of our house. When I'm not home I'm usually at my friend Roses house, who I thought you were."

"I thought Ro was an odd name. Rose makes so much more sense. Is she how you got invited to the party? I don't recognize you. And trust me I would remember if I had seen you before." He added.

I smiled. It's always nice to be complimented by a fit boy.

"In a way yes. We're here on holiday visiting her cousin James, he's a Quidditch player."

"James…" he paused his brown mud colored eyes taking on a distant look. "James Potter?" He asked sounding somewhat surprised.

"Yeah. Do you know him?"

He smirked.

"I guess you could say I do yeah. We've played against one another a few times. I know who he is but we've never been friends. Being on rival teams and all." His voice faded off. "Do you think he would mind us talking? I mean our teams aren't on the best of terms."

"What James doesn't know won't hurt him." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

The two of us sat and talked for what seemed like hours. The conversation flowed easily between us. I slowly forgot about Rose and wondering where she had gotten off to. It was nice talking to a boy and not having to worry about weather or not his girlfriend would find out. It felt light and free and fun. I found out he played for a Quidditch team in Connecticut, but had a house down in Florida because he didn't like the cold. He was the middle child of three boys. Was twenty years old and was scouted right out of school to play. The year previously he had played on the reserve team the year before and this was his first year on the main team.

"So Riley, it seems that you know quite a bit about me, but I know relatively nothing about you other then the fact that you're here visiting from Ireland and that you're very pretty."

"What would you like to know?" I asked. Damn that blush.

"Anything you're wiling to share."

I thought for a moment.

"Well," I began, " I have two younger siblings, twins actually, a brother and a sister. I love potions but I hate transfiguration. Flying is the best feeling in the world but I'm complete rubbish at it. I love to read mystery novels." I paused trying to think of something else I could share with a boy I just met that didn't feel weird or out of place.

"She has crazy neat handwriting. If you need to borrow notes borrow them from her." A voice interrupted from behind me. I turned around and almost did a double take when I saw Al standing there. Merlin did he look good. He was wearing a tux and it looked marvelous on him. It made the angles in his face stand out making him look older then seventeen. His dark hair was gelled into place and his green eyes looked like emeralds. I instantly forgot about Jack. Sweet Jack who had been chatting me up for the better part of an hour. Al walked over and sat on the armrest of my seat resting his left arm across the back of my chair.

"And you are?" Jack asked glancing quickly from Al to me as if he was afraid he crossed some sort of line. I almost burst out laughing waving my hands saying, "No, no we're not together."

"Al Potter." Al responded as he reached out his hand. I noticed that he didn't ask Jack for his name.

"Ahhh Potter. I'm going to assume you're James's brother. You two look quite a bit a like. I think it's the hair."

"He's my older brother. We're out here staying with him for holiday. We're heading back to England the day after tomorrow to get back to school on time." I could feel Al tensing next to me. Almost as if he was not looking forward to heading back to school. And then we plunged into silence. An uncomfortable, I would do anything to escape silence.

"Well I better be going then." Jack said with a sigh after a few minutes more. I have to admit. I was somewhat relived. I didn't know how much longer I could sit there.

"Goodbye Riley. It was lovely to meet you." Jack said with a tip of his head. And just as quickly as he came he disappeared back into the crowd.

"Rose and I leave you alone for an hour and already you have a boy chatting you up?" Al asked looking down at me. "Honestly I shouldn't be surprised. You look lovely. Is that dress yours?" He asked. I looked down at the dress I had borrowed from Rose. It was cap sleeved, knee length, satin red dress with a dangerously low cut back. When I first tried it on I wasn't sure about it. It wasn't until I walked out of the bathroom and Rose told me if I didn't wear it she would beat me with a stick that I knew it looked good.

"No. It's Roses."

"Really. I didn't know Rose owned a red dress. I thought red would clash with her hair." He said this as he shifted and filled in the seat that Jack had been sitting in only moments before. Al however didn't seem to mind if our legs were touching. It was all I could do not to concentrate on the warmth flooding though me as his knees pressed against mine.

I cleared my throat.

"It's not red. It's normally black but we charmed it. Shhhh don't tell." I could feel the effects of the drink I had catching up to me. Suddenly giggly.

Al smirked and I felt my pulse race.

"So do you want to spend the night sitting in a chair observing or would you like to experience the party." Al asked.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked. Warmth was spreading though me and I knew it didn't have to do anything with the alcohol.

Al stood up and offered me his hand.

"Only one way to find out."

I glanced up at him, his green eyes were light with excitement and I knew it was now or never. I really didn't have a choice; in an instant he was pulling me up and leading me into the crowd.

The next few hours past in a loud blur of people, drinks, music, laughter, smoke, (we checked out what was in the curtained rooms. Lots and lots of smoke and people seemed to be slowly moving in and out of it as if in a dream. Al and I got out of there quickly. It didn't seem too interesting, and Al. Always Al. The rest of the faces were a blur but he was a constant. Where ever we went he was guiding me. I'm not sure when it started but his fingers seemed to be permanently laced though mine.

"Do you want to get some air?" Al shouted in an attempt to be heard over the music.

"What?" I asked.

He gestured to another set of blue velvet curtains over his shoulder. I shrugged my shoulders. I honestly would go wherever he wanted to go. I was enjoying the time we were having together. He was making me feel alive and young as if the whole world was at my feet. Something every seventeen-year-old girl should feel from time to time. We walked hand and hand though the crowed (I kept telling myself it was so he didn't loose me and that there was no other reason for him to keep holding my hand.) He quickly pushed aside the curtains and I braced myself for the smoke, but it didn't come. I slowly opened my eyes and found that we were on a balcony. Heating charms had obviously been cast because it was snowing and I only felt a slight breeze. I shivered out of habit and Al quickly took off his jacket and placed it around my shoulders.

"Cold?" he murmured.

I smiled.

"Not anymore."

"Good. I wouldn't want you to be cold."

The two of us feel into silence. I could hear laughter coming from another balcony that I couldn't see but other then that Al and I were alone. I rested my arms on the ledge of the balcony and inhaled deeply. Suddenly I was transported back to the potions room. The boyish smell. It was Al. His dying cologne mixed with a smell all his own. How could I not have realized this. I first smelled it when I was under his cloak when we snuck though the castle to go flying. Merlin I was in deep.

"Is something wrong?" Al asked. He must have noticed the change in my mood.

I shook my head no. How could I tell him that everything was wrong. I fancied him and that I couldn't tell him because he was dating the queen bee of the school that would pretty much murder me if she ever found out.

"You know you can tell me right. I mean I've told you things I haven't told anyone else." He whispered knocking his shoulder into mine as he leaned against the ledge next to me. I noticed he didn't pull it away. I looked into his eyes. They were still bright with excitement but there was something else there. They seemed darker. Like he wanted something. I shook my head trying to get rid of those thoughts. It was probably just the alcohol.

"Can I tell you something?" He whispered his warm breath fanning out against my exposed neck.

I shivered again. This time had nothing to do with the slight chill in the air.

"MMM" I said wanting him to continue. The alcohol was making me sleepy and his closeness was getting to me. I could smell him all around me and feel the warmth of from his arm pressing into mine. Another heat was pooling in my stomach. If it wasn't his jacket I would have taken it off I was so warm.

"You look hot in that dress. And I love your hair up."

Instantly I was awake. His words flowed though me like a shot of adrenalin. I looked at him and found him starring back. His green eyes hard but the darkness was still there. And it was in that moment I knew what he wanted. I wasn't drunk anymore. I felt more alert then I had all night. This was bad. Really bad. I couldn't let this happen. Not now. Not when he was still with Claire. Stupid Claire. If it wasn't for her I could be snogging him right now.

"I have to go." I whispered.

"Go where?" He asked sounding confused.

I shook my head. I felt tears starting to form and cursed myself for being stupid. Nothing had happened. Nothing was going to happen so why was I crying?

"Thanks for spending the evening with me Al. I had a lovely time." And then I was walking away. I had to get out of there. I quickly pushed aside the curtain. People around me were counting down. Ten. I stumbled into someone. Nine. I heard Al calling my name but I didn't look back. Eight. Where the fuck was the door? Seven. Where the fuck was Rose? Six. I heard Al calling again. Funny how now when I wanted to I couldn't lose him. Five. There was the door. Four. Sorry lady I didn't mean to knock over you drink but no need to call me a bitch. Three. I felt myself give a sob. I had to get out of there. Two. I pushed open the door. One. Fuck it. I apparated to the first place I thought of. Screw it if I wasn't eighteen. I had to get away.

The beach was overwhelmingly quiet compared to the party.

"Happy New Year." I whispered to myself as I looked out into the ocean. I wiped away my tears and sat down in the sand.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Lovely Readers,<strong>

**I know it took a bit for this one. I hope it was worth the wait. Thank you for bearing with me as I have worked up to this. You all have been lovely. Let me know your thoughts. Every review helps. :) **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The compartment was silent except for the sound of icy drops of rain pounding against the glass windowpane. I sat alone. My forehead resting against the glass staring out at the blurred dead winter landscape that passed by as the train moved steadily north to school. With every passing mile dread slowly settled into the pit of my stomach. I was not ready to go back to school. For the first time in my whole Hogwarts career I was not looking forward to going back. It meant facing people I had been avoiding for the past few days.

I stayed at the beach for some time collecting my thoughts. Al had tried to kiss me. I was unsure if he did it because it was because it was midnight. That idea was quickly thrown out when I reminded myself that he leaned in to kiss me before it was midnight. That would have solved everything. Kissing at midnight was tradition and as far as I was concerned often had no strings attached to it. If only he had waited thirty more seconds. Nothing can ever be perfect can it? By that point my finger tips and toes were starting to go numb so I headed back up to James's flat. Luckily no one else was back and I was able to quickly shower and slip into bed without being noticed. The next day everyone was, for the most part, wickedly hungover. It was quite easy for me to remain in bed reading without being questioned. Even Rose left me alone for the most part. We left early the next morning by port key. I felt a sense a relief when I arrived at the Weasleys home. No Al. Rose I could handle. I just wouldn't tell her. But Al was a whole different story. Rose and I spent the day packing for school, sleeping, and on her part gushing about how excited she was to see Scorpious. But now the hard part was about to begin. Not only was I going to have to face Al, but Claire and Morgan too.

I wasn't ready. Part of me felt like I needed another week of alone time just to sort everything out. The other part, the Gryffindor part told me to buck up, put on a brave face, and pretend that nothing had happened. After all Al didn't kiss me. Hell, he could easily not remember it. He was pretty drunk. I chose to give into both parts. Hiding myself away in an abandoned compartment avoiding the situation until they found me… and they would find me. It was only a matter of time before they did.

I sat with my head against the pane just staring out at the landscape watching the rain quickly turn to snow for what felt like half the journey when the glass door banged open. Startled I turned to see who had finally found me. Morgan. I felt my stomach drop again. I had been hoping it would have been Rose. It seemed like the gods had other plans.

"There you are! I've been looking all over the place for you." Moran said as she shut the door and sat in the seat across from me. " I assumed you were with Rose at first, but when I went to her compartment you weren't there. What are you doing all alone?"

I knew I had to step up and pretend like everything was fine or she would get suspicious. Morgan senses things extremely easily. I usually can never hide something from her because she knows that something is off and pesters me and pesters me until I finally cave and tell her. Like the time Jack Calhoon kissed me in fourth year. He fancied me. I did not fancy him. It was not something worth sharing, and frankly I was embarrassed about it. I was grateful when he graduated last year. I still couldn't look at him with out feeling the same rush of heat to my face that I had felt when he pulled away with a confused look in his eyes that quickly changed to hurt when I stammered though the we're just friends speech. Needless to say we were not friends after that. But this wasn't something I could share with her. I needed my best poker face.

"I just needed some time by myself. I haven't been in a room alone since before we left for the states. The quiet was peaceful."

Morgan nodded her head and I breathed a sigh of quite relief. So far her suspicions were not aroused.

I sat quietly as she launched into the stories of what she had done over holiday. Barley registering what she told me. It seemed like a normal Christmas holiday. Time with her extend family whom she gets along with just fine and was relived that they didn't care she was a witch. She went into London with some of her muggle friends for New Years Eve where she snogged a boy at midnight. She got made out like a bandit at Christmas where her parents got her loads of technology, all of which would be unusable at Hogwarts, much to her disappointment. Like any good N.E.W.T student she didn't do any of the assigned optional work over break.

"Hello? Are you even listening to me?" Morgan asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"Of course I am. You and Annie almost got a tattoo over break but your mum found out." I parroted back to her. Annie is her older sister. Works in an add agency and is quite cool. Has been trying to get Morgan to get matching tattoos since she turned seventeen. Their mum has blocked them every time they've tried. "I don't know why you guys don't just wait until you're eighteen. You know she won't let you."

Morgan rolled her eyes.

" Because who knows where Annie could in a year. She could move at any time. The agency has been talking about promoting her. Besides why not? I've known I wanted one for a long time and it would make her happy."

There we go. That's the reason she wants it. Ever since she found out that she was a witch there has been a part of her that thinks her family will disown her, like so many family's have in the past. Even though years have past and they have been nothing but supportive I know she still worries about it and does her best to keep them happy as well as doing things to keep herself connected to them. Like getting matching tattoos with her sister.

"You hardly wrote to me during holiday. How were things in the States?" She asked as she unwrapped a chocolate frog. I glanced at the card she received and my stomach dropped as I saw Al staring back at me. It's not Al I chastised myself. Just his father, whom he looks very much alike.

"They were good. Spent a majority of it with Ryan. She ended up joining us at James's for the match where she found a boy. A Quidditch boy. Other then that it was just quite a bit of downtimes and parties. Nothing fancy." I purposely left out the New Years Eve party. She would ask for to many details and the devil is in the details. I've learned that the best way to not get caught is to not lie in the first place… just don't tell them.

"Did you get to spend any time with Al?"

I shrugged my shoulders

"Some. Hardly any without someone else. We were in a group most of the time." We were in a group on New Years Eve. Other people were outside with us. Just because I didn't know them doesn't mean they weren't there. Ha. Winning.

"Did he write to anyone?"

"You mean did he write to Claire."

"Yes."

Morgan was not someone who beat around the bush. I'm surprised she didn't just ask in the first place.

"I don't know. I never saw him write or receive an owl, but that doesn't mean it didn't happen. No one saw when your owls were delivered."

She nodded her head slowly. I could see the wheals in her head turning.

"How are things going getting him to see Boobs for who she is?"

I paused for a moment trying to think of something to tell her that would apse her and make her leave me alone about the subject. Just thinking about him made my stomach tighten.

"I don't know. You can't just make someone stop fancying someone. They have to come to it on their own terms. I think you should just chat with him. See if you two have anything in common before you decide he's the one for you. You know for a fact that he's really into Quidditch and you could care less. That's a major stressor for him and Claire as well." I told her. I didn't want to do this in the first place and now my feelings for him complicated everything even further.

" I could care about Quidditch." She told me.

"That's my point Morgan. You're changing who you are to fit what you think he wants. What are you going to do if he buys season passes for you and he wants to go to every match? You hate going to the few games we have a year at Hogwarts let alone going to the professional matches, which have up to 150 games a year. Be yourself and youll find someone who fancies you for you. You'll most likely enjoy it more because you'll be doing stuff your interested in."

She stared at me. I could tell she was trying to think of something but it just wasn't coming to her. I couldn't tell if she was mad or sad or confused or maybe all of the above It's never nice hearing someone tell you no but more often then not it's what you need to hear. And Morgan never reacted well to someone telling her no. She was very stubborn and when she wanted something she went for it. All in no questions asked. For now she set her sights on Al and was not going to let something like conflicting interests stand in her way.

"We're getting close." She began "I'm going to go change into my robes." And with that she was gone. Leaving behind her an air of tension simply because I told her something she didn't want to hear. I didn't expect her to come back.

She was right though. We were very close. I quickly changed into my robes. Making sure to double up on my socks and shirts. It could be a cold journey back to the castle and I had learned to come prepared. I even had boots incase the path to the carriages wasn't cleared. Nothing is worse the wet shoes.

In what seemed like no time I felt the train slowly coming to a stop. I quickly gathered my things into my trunk and did one last sweep around the compartment for anything I might have forgotten. I learned early on that if you leave something on the train you're not likely to see it again. I still morn for the blue cashmere scarf I lost fourth year. When we came to a complete stop I set out into the crowded hall to join the end of the seaming never ending line to get off the train and out into the carriages. Being in one of the last compartments I knew I was going to be one of the last off.

A short while later I made my way out onto the platform. The crisp cold night air hit me quickly and I breathed in a deep breath of mountain air. I slowly blew it out and watched as the dark vapor floated away with the slight breeze that was blowing as I walked down the wooden platform in the direction of the school.

"Riley!" I heard someone shout.

I quickly lifted my head to see who had called my name.

Rose was standing at the end of the platform next to a carriage waiting for me.

"Where were you the whole trip?" she asked as I walked up to her.

"Just needed a bit of a rest. I took a nap in an empty compartment. I'm still a little jet lagged." Rose nodded in understanding as she closed the door to the carriage behind her.

It was just the two of us.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked. Normally we road in with an assortment of people and I was surprised that she had left Scorpious's side.

"I told them to all go ahead." She stopped. I felt as if she wanted to say something else.

We road up to the school in silence.

"Riley?" Rose asked

"Hmm?"

Another pause. Now I was interested. Rose wanted something. I knew it.

"Did anything happen between you and Al over holiday?"

I froze. I was not expecting that. We had over twenty-four hours alone together and she says nothing and now, as we're about to go into school, she brings it up.

"No. Why?" I stammered out. Knowing that if I reacted to shocked or to confused she would know something happened between us.

"Because he and Claire broke up on the way up to school."

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray there's a new chapter! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favored, and followed this story. It's you guys who keep me going. I hope that this chapter is worth the wait. Let me know what you think. <strong>


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

Silence. That was all that engulfed Rose and I as the carriage made it's way up to the castle. I stared out the window watching the snow blow by, and Rose stared at me. I could feel her blue eyes boring into me.

"Riley," Rose said breaking the silence, "Has anything been going between you and Al?" He voice was soft. And I knew it was now or never. We were completely alone. And I didn't know when we would have the luxury again. She was one of my best friends. If I couldn't tell her I couldn't tell anyone. Taking a deep breath I looked away from the window

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? He broke up with Claire and you don't know if something is going on between the two of you?" Rose said. Her voice was still low and soft. Coming from anyone else this would have caused me to bristle and become defensive. But coming from Rose I felt no judgment. She simply wanted to know. I'm assuming she had a similar conversation with Al. And if she hadn't yet I knew she would be soon.

"It's complicated. I mean up until this point he has had a girlfriend."

"Do you fancy him?" She asked

"Yes." I saw no surprise in her eyes.

After a moment she spoke "He fancies you too. I can see it in the way he looks at you. Merlin you should have seen him when you were talking with any boys while we were staying with James. I thought he was going to throw a fit. And you and I both know that Al is not one prone to jealousy. I would just give it a few days maybe a week or two… knowing Claire two would be better, before the two of you start snogging."

I blushed at her words.

"What makes you think we will start snogging?"

Rose gave me a knowing look.

"Please, I've watched the two of you ogle one anther for two weeks now. If wasn't for Al still being in whatever relationship was left with Claire the two you would have been inseparable."

I giggled. It felt good to have finally told Rose. I didn't have to hold it in anymore. I could feel the stress I had been caring dissipating from my body. All the dread I had been feeling about returning to school was gone. I was now looking forward to having dinner with my friends around me and enjoying the last night before term started. I also had to tell Morgan about my trip. And then it hit me. Morgan. She fancied Al. I was not supposed to fancy Al. She wanted Al to fancy her and (according to Rose) Al fancied me…

"RoseMorganfanciesAlandshewantedmetogetAltofancyherandnowshitI'msrewed" I blurted out.

"Come again?"

" Morgan fancies Al and she wanted me to get Al to fancy her." I told her at a normal speaking speed.

"What!" Rose

I quickly explained to her about Morgan wanting to get to know Al better and saw an in through me and how I was supposed to break Al and Claire up (Rose scoffed at this) so she could comfort him and then he would fancy her.

"That is the daftest idea I have ever heard. Why would you agree to do something like that? Why didn't you laugh at her?" Rose asked as she twirled a lock of her hair around her finger. A sure sign she was upset.

"I never thought anything would happen. Al and I have been friends for years and until now always thought we would be just friends. Also I never thought Al and Claire would break up. At least not until school was out. Trust me I wasn't trying to do anything."

The carriage stopped and the door opened. Rose knew we couldn't continue the conversation until we got somewhere that had a million charms on it to keep it completely under wraps.

"I know. I know. We're going to finish this after dinner. Meet me in the room of requirement. We need a place to talk." And then she was gone. Hopping out of the carriage and into the blowing snow.

I was alone as I made my way up the magically dried stone steps. Rose had disappeared in the crowed and I could only assume was off to find Scorpius to tell him of the shit storm I had gotten myself into. I pushed open the heavy wood doors and inhaled the smell of my second home. I had missed it greatly. So many memories flashed before my eyes as I walked though the hallway and into the great hall. My sorting, laughing with Rose as we made our way to the kitchens, Morgan and I laying on the roof swapping stories, Quidditch matches, the parties after Quidditch matches, staying up to late, studying and then laughing myself sick with Rose, Al smiling at me from across the table at breakfast while Rose went on a rant about something. Al I should not be thinking about Al. Not when I was about to walk into a giant room where his now exgirlfriend was. But I couldn't avoid it forever and it was much better to face it head on rather then avoiding it. That would just make me look really guilty. And so I joined trail end of the crowed entering the great hall. I braced myself for the feel of eyes upon me, but instead I felt nothing. No eyes turned towards me as I walked to the Gryffindor table. No whispered conversations coming to a stand still as I walked past. Everyone was enjoying catching up with their friends. It seemed as if no one knew that Hogwarts golden couple had broken up. And maybe that was the case. No one knew. Claire didn't go into a rage and call me a slag to anyone that would listen. Instantly I scanned the Ravenclaw table for Claire. It didn't take me long to find her. She was sitting with her friends. All of them clustered around her. One rubbed her back in a comforting motion but the rest were talking and smiling. They seemed to be chatting about their holiday. The only give always that something was amiss was her friend rubbing her back, her eyes were slightly pink and a little bit puffy from crying, and the necklace Al gave her back when they first started going out was no where to be seen. If I hadn't have known before I wouldn't have know now.

I then looked for Al. But unlike Claire he was nowhere to be found. Apparently he was taking the break up much harder the Claire was. I saw Rose sitting over at the Slytherin table and knew I was going to be on my own for dinner. Something that normally bothers me, but tonight I just wanted to be alone. I knew that for the moment it was calm, but something told me that it wasn't going to stay that way. I sat at the end of the table, away from most people, just enjoying a moment to myself and having a quiet moment to myself before I knew all hell was going to break loose.

After dinner Rose found me, unfortunately she was usually true to her word, to discuss the goings on between Al and myself. She dragged me away as soon as dinner ended and we made our way to the room of requirement. We walked in silence the whole way. Our footsteps echoing off the stone walls. We both knew that these walls had eyes and ears and private conversations were best to be had in private. Rose learned that the hard way in our fourth year when she was overheard bad mouthing a seventh year girl who was trying to seduce James. Word spread quickly, and James wasn't to pleased with her.

I stood silent as I watched Rose pace back and forth in front of what appeared to be a black patch of stone. And after the third pass a door appeared. She yanked it open and pulled me inside.

The room was much smaller then I had ever seen it before. I usually only was in the room of requirement for a party or a large get together. The room was about the size of my grandmas living room. With two armchairs, a small love seat, and a fire. That was all. It was a simple small space. None of the grandness I saw in parties. Clearly Rose asked for a room that only provided the necessities to have a private conversation. Rose sat down on the love seat and patted the seat next to me.

"Have a seat Riley. We have quite a bit to discuss. We only have an hour though, because Al is coming at 8." Merlin she was like her own therapist. That's what she should do when she leaves school. Forget her plans of joining the ministry she should just talk to people all day and solve their problems. She would make a killing.

I sat down next to her and prepared myself for the on slot of questions I knew were going to come.

"When did it start?" Rose asked. She was not one to beat around the bush. She was going right for the information. But I wanted her to be more specific. Because I wouldn't be able to answer that question. It was to open ended. I could tell her when I first realized I had feelings for Al. I could tell her about when I started hanging out with him. I could tell her when he started coming to me to talk. There were just to many different answers.

"What do you mean? I know what you're asking but I need it to be more detailed."

"When did you start having feelings for Al?" she asked.

"I'm not to sure about that."

Rose opened her mouth to interrupt but I didn't let her.

"No Rose just let me talk. I'm not sure when I started having feelings for him. We started hanging our more after we were partnered in Transfiguration. But I would have to say that it started feeling different around November. And most defiantly after he took me flying."

"He took you flying? Rose interrupted.

"Yes. It's a long story. But I felt things change after that. I didn't fully realize it until over Christmas break. I don't think I was ready to admit it to myself until then. Up to that point I couldn't see myself fancying him because we had been friends and he had been dating Claire for a while. I didn't see them breaking up anytime soon and I was not going to spend my seventh year fancying some boy who would never fancy me back."

Rose nodded in understanding.

"What changed over Christmas? Because I honestly have seen something between the two of you since shortly after Halloween."

" It was when we are at the Quidditch match. It was the first time in a long long while I had seen him without Claire around in some way. Even when we're here she has eyes all over the school and he sees her on a regular basis. With you guys being in the States the only communication they had was letters. I just was so much more aware of him then I had been before. Also, I recognized the boy smell that I couldn't identify from potions class. It's defiantly the smell of his clothes."

" He and Claire hardly talked at all while we were over there. I found myself more surprised then I thought I would be knowing how things were going between the two of them before we left."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I tried not to sound as interested as I really was.

"The two of them have been rocky for a while. I was trying to get Al to tell me what was going on but Claire was intervening and telling me to butt out of his business. Which tells me she's not happy about something."

I nodded. Knowing Rose that was all I was going to get. She was not to big of a gossip and held her family's information close. Even if I was her best friend, I wasn't going to get anything more out of her. If it had been someone outside of her family I'm sure she would have told me, but Rose followed the saying blood is thicker then water to a tee.

"So now that we have that cleared up I only have a few more questions. Have you kissed?"

"No." Bonus points to me for running away and keeping my head on straight.

"Did he try to kiss you?"

Damn " Yes."

I saw Roses eyes widen.

"When?!"

"At the New Years Eve party. I turned away and that's why I left."

"What are you going to do about this?"

That was a question I should have expected, but I wasn't. I thought she was just going to ask about what happened up to this point. I took a moment to think about my response. I knew I wanted to be with Al, but now was not the time.

"I want to be with him, but not yet. I'm just going to wait and see what happens."

Rose nodded her head.

"To me that sounds like a good idea. Give time to see what Claire is going to do. Because you know she's not going to be happy about this. Best to keep yourself distanced until she cools off. Well that's all I've got for now. Just be carful Ry. Al is amazing, but he's made some poor choices that he will have as baggage now. And you're going to have to deal with that if you're going to date him. Honestly, I think that the two of you would be great together. Just not yet."

It was my to turn nod as I stood up.

"I'll see you in the common room." I told her as I walked toward the door.

"If he's out there send him in. No use in delaying this any further. I hope he's as straight forward as you are."

I almost froze when she mentioned him. I was not ready to see him yet. I needed a night of good sleep before facing him. But if I stopped now I knew Rose would ask me why. I slowly opened the door holding my breath. And saw and empty hallway. Thank Merlin.

I stepped out into the hall and turned to close the door.

"Is she in there?" a deep voice asked.

I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Merlin you scared me!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry." Al told me. He was standing on the other side of the door. A yo-yo from his uncle's joke shop in his hands.

"Been waiting long?" I asked politely.

"A few minutes."

I could feel the tension between us. And this wasn't your everyday sexual tension. It was worse. Much worse. It was awkward tension. I hate awkward tension. And Al and I have never had that before so to me that made it even more awkward.

"Well I'll head on in. Better to get this over with now. See you Riley." He called as he opened the door. His hands deep in his pockets.

"Bye Al" I called to him.

I thought I was tired before, but now I felt like I had just been run over the Knight Bus. I was going to go and crash in my bed. And if Merlin was with me he would make tomorrow a cake walk.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I can't even express how grateful I am that people are still reading this. The reviews that I have gotten are the things that keep me going with this story. Please let me know what you think of this chapter.<strong>

**-Konwin**


End file.
